A garota da promessa
by Duda Amaral
Summary: Quando era uma criancinha, Draco Malfoy havia feito uma promessa a uma garotinha, de que iria procurar por ela.Agora talvez ele a tenha encontrado.[COMPLETA]
1. A penseira

**A Garota da Promessa**

Disclaimer:É tudo da J.K Rowling (incluindo o Draco, snif...snif...eu quero ele pra mim)

**1-A penseira**

Draco acordou de súbito._Droga, ainda são cinco da manhã!´´._Tinha tido aquele sonho de novo.Fazia tempo que não sonhava com aquele dia, mas nessa semana o sonho vinha ocorrendo com uma certa freqüência.

Tinha sonhado de novo com o dia em que fez a promessa a garotinha.Talvez nunca fosse esquecer do dia em que fez aquela promessa, ele era pequeno, devia ter uns 4 anos de idade, a menina tinha por volta de uns 3.Não lembrava de muita coisa, lembrava que amava aquela menina.Talvez fosse um amor infantil, mas era amor, uma coisa que Draco nunca experimentaria novamente.Aquela menina ficou marcada profundamente na memória dele, como a única que deu a ele algo que ninguém conseguiu dar.Lembrava que a mãe dele ia para Hogsmeade e o deixava no parquinho enquanto ficava fazendo compras.Lá arranjou a amiga.

Ele não se lembrava muito dos momentos que passava com a garota, não se lembrava do rosto dela, nem mesmo de seu nome.Mas ele se lembrava especialmente de um dia.

Eles estavam no tanquinho de areia, fazendo um castelinho, quando veio sua mãe e o puxou.

-Calma mãe!Não ta vendo, você tá desmanchando meu castelinho!

-Seu pai não quer mais que você venha para o parquinho.Ele disse que você tem que começar a aprender suas lições.

Era lógico que ela estava se referindo as lições de artes das trevas.O pequeno Draco, daquele tamanho, não era capaz de fazer magia, mas Lucius começou a ensina-lo desde pequeno a odiar os trouxas e os sangues-ruins, a amar os sangue-puro e a idolatrar quem tem dinheiro.

-Draco, você vai voltar amanhã?

-Não, ele não vai disse Narcisa friamenteDê tchau para sua amiguinha.

-Você promete então que quando a gente for mais velho você vai me procurar?

-Eu prometo.

-Eu te amo!falou a menina com alegria, pegando na mão de Draco.Ele ficou morrendo de vergonha de estar pegando na mão da menina, mas Narcisa puxou o menino separando os dois.

Ele ficou pensando, não cumprira a sua promessa.Será que a menininha se lembrava dele, será que ela esperava por ele?Ele até que tentou cumprir a promessa, mas era obviamente impossível, ele não lembrava de nada da menininha.Tratou de esquecer a idéia e de ir se trocar; já que não ia dormir mais, era melhor esperar pronto dar a hora do café.

Gina acordou cedo, estava muito feliz, era dia de comemorar o seu aniversário de 1 mês de namoro com Harry.Realmente, não podia estar mais feliz, foi procurar sua melhor roupa, queria impressionar o namorado, afinal, era realmente uma data importante; esperava receber alguma coisinha, nem que fosse um cartãozinho dele.Hoje era dia livre, e ela podia por a roupa que quisesse, então ia aproveitar.Pos uma blusa vermelha com um decote, com uma saia curta jeans, numa tentativa de ser sexy _"nunca fui boa nisso"._ Se olhou no espelho e achou muito vulgar, resolveu por um All Star rasgado para quebrar o look.Agora sim estava melhor.Ajeitou os cabelos em um rabo, e pegou a pulseirinha que tinha feito para Harry_; "Tomara que ele goste, eu realmente penei para fazer, foi feita totalmente de modo trouxa!"_

Desceu as escadas do dormitório e procurou por Harry, mas não o encontrou_.´´Deve ter descido com o Rony e a Mione!'_'.Ela achou que nada podia tirar a felicidade dela naquele dia, ela tinha tudo com o que sempre sonhou, um compromisso sério com Harry.

Quando chegou no salão, Harry já estava comendo.

-Oi Harry!cumprimentou dando um selinho nele.

-Oi Gina, senta ai falou abrindo espaço entre ele e Rony para ela sentar.

-Ah Harry, olha aqui o seu presente! entregou a pulseirinha para o garoto.Ele olhou para a pulseirinha e sorriu.

-Nossa Gina, obrigada!!Foi você que fez?

-Foi.Você gostou?

-Gostei!Nossa, não sei nem o que dizer, não é nem meu aniversário nem nada especial!

Então ele tinha esquecido.Ela tinha tido o maior trabalho do mundo para fazer a pulseira e ele esqueceu que era aniversário deles.E ele nem mesmo pos a pulseira, guardou no bolso.

-Huum..acho que to sem fome.Vou indo.

-Gina, mas você não comeu nada!disse Rony.

-Deixa ela ir Rony. disse Hermione.Talvez ela tenha percebido a mancada que Harry deu, afinal ela era uma garota.O que deixou Gina com mais raiva foi que quando ela saiu, Cho Chang veio passando pela frente da mesa da Grifinória, Harry convidou ela para sentar e deu a ela o lugar em que Gina estava sentada.

Gina percebeu, que não importava o que ela fizesse, Harry não ia gostar dela do tanto que ela gosta dele.Parece que ela nunca foi o centro do universo de alguém.Quer dizer, tinha aquele garoto da promessa, mas parece que não tinha sido realmente o centro do universo do garoto, ele nunca tinha vindo procura-la!Toda vez que Gina se envolvia com alguém, nunca havia um equilíbrio, ela sempre amava mais.Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo canto do lho dela.

Draco esqueceu o sonho que teve de manhã, e o resto do dia se ocupou do seu hobby: humilhar os outros. Os mais engraçado foi a cara do Potter quando em trato das criaturas mágicas ele ridicularizou aquele gigante. Ele não mexia com quem não merecia, por exemplo, sempre odiou os alunos da lufa-lufa; não podia haver casa mais sonsa, mas nunca humilhou ninguém de lá.Mas aquele Hagrid, sinceramente, aquilo que ele fazia, se era alguma coisa, não era dar aula, e ele precisava de nota se quisesse alguma coisa na vida. Foi por causa daquele professor de meia-tigela que tinha tirado um D nos N.O.M.s, agora tinha que ir pra biblioteca estudar se quisesse aprender alguma coisa sobre TCM, já que aula que preste não ia ter, e infelizmente TCM era matéria obrigatória.

Draco entrou na biblioteca e dispensou seus capangas, não precisava de Crabbe e Goyle fazendo coisas idiotas ao seu lado, precisava de concentração.Foi pra estante de animais mágicos.

Então ouviu um barulho de choro vindo da estante de literatura trouxa.Tentou ouvir o máximo que pode.

-Snif...ele nem se lembrou que hoje era nosso aniversário...ouviu a voz soluçante de Gina Weasley.Estava curioso, o que será que aconteceu com o casal 20 da escola?

-Vai ver que ele esqueceu...eca, veio a voz da sabe-tudo Hermione.Aquela ali provavelmente deve ter lido todos os livros de auto-ajuda do mercado

-O Rony nunca esqueceu do aniversário de vocês dois!No aniversário de uma semana de vocês ele te deu um ramalhete de flores!!Eu fiz um mês e nunca ganhei nem um cartãozinho!ela falou soluçando, e caiu novamente no choro.

-É que o Rony me ama mais do que o Harry ama você.Hermione percebeu que tinha falado a coisa mais errada que se podia dizer para alguém numa hora dessas, e logo remendou

-Não que o Harry não ame você, é claro.

-Ele não me ama o suficiente.Eu amo ele mais que tudo no mundo, meu amor é maior que Hogwarts

Draco achou que ia vomitar agora mesmo, que coisa mais piegas.

-Olha Gina, eu acho melhor você por esse assunto na sua penseira, e deixar lá bem guardado por um tempo, quanto menos você pensar nisso melhor.

-É, eu acho que vou por lá mesmo.Valeu Mione, você me ajudou muito.

-Sempre que você precisar eu to aqui, viu?

Draco se voltou para a estante, para que quando Gina passasse por aquele corredor não percebesse que ele tinha escutado aquilo tudo.Então quer dizer que ela tinha uma penseira...aquilo era sem dúvida interessante.Devia ter alguma lembrança de algum momento constrangedor dela com o Harry que ele pudesse espiar e usar como chantagem.Tinha de arranjar um jeito de entrar no dormitório da grifinória, aquilo seria divertido.

Foi bem fácil entrar no dormitório da grifinória.Ele já tinha alguma noção de que era cobiçado pelas garotas de Hogwarts, pois tinha cabelos loiros platinados, que eram lisos, na altura das orelhas, e caiam com uma certa freqüência na cara.Aquilo irritava ele, atrapalhava para ler, mas sabia que as garotas aquilo atraente.Tinha pele alva, um rosto harmonioso, olhos cinzentos e um físico atlético, havia realmente trabalhado para deixar de ser um ratinho de gel.A maioria das garotas que não era partidária do Potter gostaria de ficar com ele.Ele apenas teve de seduzir uma grifinória, o que não foi tão difícil.

-Katie, sua blusa sujou, acho melhor você ir no banheiro limpar disse Draco com sua melhor voz de santo.Era bom ser convincente.

-Sério?Nossa...hup...deixa eu ver...hup a menina tava meio alta, Draco soube que seria mais tirar sua imagem de nojentinho da cabeça de Katie se ela ficasse um pouquinho bêbada.Também seria mais fácil leva-la para o quarto, as grifinórias geralmente não dormem junto no primeiro encontro, e ele realmente não queria perder seu tempo em encontros.

Ele se apressou para achar a penseira enquanto Katie estava no banheiro.Achou ela debaixo da cama da Weasley.´´_Tomara que ela já tenha enchido essa penseira de informações vergonhosas sobre o Potter"_

Draco foi correndo para a torre da Sonserina, estava curioso para saber o que iria encontrar naquela penseira.Entrou no dormitório, seus colegas de quarto já estavam em sono pesado.Acendeu a lamparina e pos a cabeça dentro da penseira.Foi sugado para dentro dos pensamentos de Gina, e logo não estava mais em seu dormitório na Sonserina, e sim na mesa da Grifinória.

Ele sabia que não podia interferir nos pensamentos, que não podia falar com ninguém, já estivera em uma penseira antes.Viu Gina entrar no salão.Ela estava muito linda_.´´Eca Malfoy, para de pensar isso, que nojo!Se controla, é só uma garota de decote"._Mas era verdade, ele não podia deixar de pensar, Weasley estava mesmo mais bonita.

Draco viu ela entregando a pulseirinha a Harry, e viu ele fazer pouco caso_.´´Como ela pode gostar desse trouxa?É obvio que ele não gosta dela, qualquer um que tenha inteligência vê isso!!"_

De repente ele viu o cenário mudar.Foi se apagando Hogwarts e entrando o cenário de um tanquinho de areia.Estava uma menininha de cabelos ruivos na cena, ela devia estar falando com alguém, mas ele não viu essa pessoa, viu apenas a menina cheia de sardas.

-Você promete então que quando a gente for mais velho você vai me procurar?

-------------

N.A:Eu sei que eu não devia estar fazendo essa fic, que eu já tenho outra pra fazer e que eu ia ficar sobrecarregada, mas é que hoje essa idéia veio tão de repente, e eu achei ela tão legal, que não pude evitar escrever; vou ver se levo essa fic e Imagens Criadas ao mesmo tempo; a sorte é que eu tenho uns capítulos de Imagens Criadas já pronto!Nessa fic não deu pra perceber nem um pouco que eu pago pau pro Draco, neh?Um beijo especial pra meus amigos q tão lendo essa fic.REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!!!


	2. O Salvador

**Capitulo 2-O salvador**

Disclaimer:É da J.K, não me processem...eu não ganho dinheiro com isso, mas se quiserem me dar doações, eu aceito!

Era ela!Era a menina para quem ele tinha feito à promessa. Draco não sabia se ficava feliz ou com raiva; como podia a única pessoa que ele já amou na vida ser uma Weasley? O destino lhe pregara uma peça.

-Draco, o que você tá fazendo aí?

Draco lembrou-se que Katie estava ali; ela o seguiu para a torre da sonserina sem ele se dar conta, e ele não pode dispensar a menina.Ela o tinha visto com a cabeça na penseira.

-O que é isso, é por acaso a penseira da Gina? ela apontou para o objeto na mão de Draco

Droga, ela não podia contar pra ninguém que o tinha visto ali, com a cabeça na penseira.Não sabia ainda o que ia fazer em relação a Weasley, mas se essa história fosse parar nas mãos dos professores, ele já podia ver-se fora de Hogwarts.

-É, mas você não vai contar pra ninguém, não é mesmo, Katie?

Já sabia como ia fazer para ter uma garantia de que a garota fosse guardar seu segredo.Iria usar um velho truque.A chantagem.

-Por que não contaria?

-Porque ninguém vai gostar de saber que Katie Bell, a grande artilheira da Grifinória, trouxe uísque de fogo para o colégio.Que eu saiba, esse uísque é proibido para menores...Pense bem, você iria ser expulsa de Hogwarts ...e eu acho que você não quer isso, não é mesmo?

-Não...eu não estava obviamente com medo.

Ela voltou para o seu dormitório na Grifinória. Ele se deitou na cama e fingiu estar dormindo, mas a sua cabeça voava em mil podia ser ela a garota da promessa?Puxou do fundo da memória todas as suas lembranças, para tentar recordar, mas não conseguiu.Ele só lembrava mesmo da promessa_. "Você promete que quando a gente for mais velho você vai me procurar?_"

Isso se repetia na cabeça de Draco muitas vezes.O garoto começou a sentir imenso ódio de seu pai.Fora ele quem o separara dela quando ele era pequeno, para ensinar todas aquelas coisas de sangue-ruim e sangue-puro. Ele notou que estava ficando cada vez mais parecido com o pai, estava enganando as pessoas que nunca fizeram nada para ele, e odiando os sangues-ruins e trouxas. Lembrou que quando tinha quatro anos ele não odiava os nascidos trouxas. Percebeu então, que em metade de sua vida, fora apenas um mero papagaio de Lucius, repetindo e obedecendo tudo o que ele mandava. Mas afinal, quem era o verdadeiro Draco?

Tinha de arrumar um jeito de se aproximar de Gina. Ou melhor, um jeito em que ela não descobrisse que ele tinha espionado a sua penseira; ou então ela o odiaria para sempre.Um jeito em que ela não estivesse sempre perto do trio perfeito, os "insuportáveis". Mas como, se ela o odiava? Quer dizer, ele não a amava, ele só estava cumprindo sua promessa, procurando por aquela garotinha de quem foi separado há muito tempo. Ele iria buscá-la custe o que custar.Então, surgiu uma idéia em sua mente; uma das melhores idéias que ele teve em muito tempo...

------------

O sol estava forte, e a grama estava mais verde do que nunca, parecia um ótimo dia para se caminhar depois de um almoço em que se tinha comido bastante. Gina resolveu ir andar sozinha com seus pensamentos em volta do lago, que estava cheio de casaizinhos; qualquer intervalo entre as aulas era hora para os casais de Hogwarts irem ao lago namorar, contemplando todo o clima de romance gerado pelo local_. "Eu não devia estar aqui sozinha, onde pombas está meu namorado?"._Harry não tinha ido almoçar, nem Rony e nem Hermione. Deviam estar discutindo seus segredinhos, parece que o grupo nunca deixaria de ser um trio.

A ruiva viu Crabbe e Goyle na beira do lago.Num cenário de romance, juntos, _"Eu bem que desconfiava..."_

Eles olharam para ela.Do nada, se levantaram e a carregaram. Ela esperneou e tentou se soltar dos dois, em vão, é claro, eles eram muito fortes. Eles entraram no lago com ela, mas a água estava muito gelada; apesar do sol forte. Estavam indo cada vez mais para o fundo, chegaram a um ponto onde uma pessoa com menos de dois metros não conseguiria por o pé no chão. Largaram Gina lá, e ela começou a gritar; estava desesperada, ela nunca aprendera a nadar.

"_Devia ter ido para a natação, bem que mamãe alou que um dia eu ia precisar"_

------------------

"Socorro"

Draco ouviu um grito da árvore em que estava escondido.Devia ser um sinal para ele ir.Tirou os sapatos e saiu correndo para o lago.O pai dele tinha exigido há muito tempo que o filho aprendesse a nadar e a lutar várias artes marciais.Finalmente aquilo tudo tinha um uso.Ele foi para o fundo do lago, e tomou ar para procurar Gina.Não viu nada, e continuou nadando.Subiu um pouco a superfície para pegar um pouco de ar, e foi mais a çou a ficar impaciente, e se tudo desse errado, ela se perdesse no meio do lago, se ela se afogasse? Pela primeira vez em muitos anos se preocupou com outra pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo.

Então surgiram mechas de cabelo vermelho na frente de seus olhos.

"É ela"

Ela já estava muito branca, e seus cabelos estavam muito contrastantes com a pele.Estava inconsciente, mas Draco achava que ainda estava çou a puxá-la para a superfície, o corpo de Gina puxava os dois para baixo, mas com algum esforço chegaram.

Verificou a pulsação, ela ainda tinha.Tentou fazer uma massagem cardíaca nela, igual vira em filmes.Não funcionou.Então tentou fazer um boca-a-boca, dar um pouco de seu ar através do lábios gelados da garota.Também não funcionou muito bem.

-Alguém chame a Madame Pomfrey!gritou para as pessoas ao podiam ficar ali observando parados?Um terceiranista saiu em busca de ajuda.Algum momento depois a enfermeira chegou.

----------------

Um tempo depois Gina foi retomando a sua consciência, foi piscando muitas vezes até ouvir algumas vozes.

-Tem certeza de que ela vai ficar bem?Ela parecia bem mal! – reconheceu como sendo a voz do Malfoy, mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

-Tenho, quantas vezes você vai me perguntar se ela está bem sr. Malfoy?Você já perguntou isso umas seis vezes!Ela só engoliu muita água.

Ela ligou uma coisa à outra.Malfoy era o "chefe" de Crabbe e Goyle, foi ele quem mandou aqueles trogloditas afundarem ela naquele lago!Como ele podia ser tão cínico de estar ali?Tomou uma atitude, levantou e deu um tapa bem dado na cara daquele Malfoy, tão forte que chega ficaram as marcas dos dedos dela na cara dele.

-Ei Weasley, vai com calma!Experimentou a morte e agora quer deixar sua marca?Eu aconselharia a você a deixar uma marca na história, e não na minha cara, se bem que a minha cara é bem mais importante que a história.Pois saiba, Weasley, que se não fosse por mim você seria comida de peixe.

-Você que mandou aqueles orangotangos me afogarem!Seu idiota! - ela disse com raiva, cuspindo cada palavra de fúria.

-Senhorita Weasley, se acalme.Seria recomendável você ficar alguns dias de repouso na enfermaria.Bom, Sr. Malfoy, nós agradecemos por ter salvado a Srta. Weasley, tenho certeza que sua casa receberá alguns pontos por isso, agora você pode ir, já deve ter dado o horário da sua aula.

Madame Pomfrey saiu puxando Gina pelo braço, e Draco foi andando para sua aula.Uma coisa não tinha feito sentido para Gina; se foi Malfoy quem mandou Crabbe e Goyle afogarem ela, por que ele tinha a salvado?

----------------------------------

A enfermaria de Hogwarts era muito grande, tinha mais do que 100 leitos a sua disposição, mas nesse dia só havia um leito ocupado, o que estava Gina Weasley.Ela estava em sono profundo, quando aos poucos foi despertando.Foi-se formando uma imagem na sua retina, um garoto de cabelos loiros, olhos cinzentos como uma névoa, que estavam muito serenos e traços perfeitos e angelicais, parecia um anjo, devia ser um anjo.Quando a imagem se formou totalmente Gina olhou melhor, descobriu que o tal anjo era Malfoy_. "Eca Gina, pensar que o Malfoy é um anjo...tá, ele pode ser bonito...muito bonito, mas tá mais pra demônio do que pra anjo"_.Além de tudo agora os olhos não estavam mais expressando serenidade, parece que ao ver que Gina estava acordando os olhos voltaram a ser normalmente ilegíveis.

-Até que enfim você acordou.O Potter, a Granger e o Weasley passaram aqui, o Potter deixou isso pra você.

Ele entregou para Gina um ramalhete de rosas.Ela preferia que tivessem sido margaridas, mas mesmo assim ficou muito feliz com a demonstração de carinho do namorado.Dentro do cartãozinho que tinha nas flores estava escrito "Desejo Melhoras".Tudo bem, ela esperava um "Eu te amo", ou algo mais romântico do que melhoras, mas só de ser lembrada por Harry já ficou radiante.

-Não fique tão felizinha, o seu namoradinho nem ficou aqui para esperar você acordar, eu fiquei esperando aqui pela manhã inteirinha, e ainda trouxe o melhor presente que você poderia ter.

-O que?

-Eu!

-Pois esse presente eu recuso.

"_Como alguém pode ser tão egocêntrico?"_

_-_Tá Malfoy, agora desembucha logo o porquê você veio aqui, eu sei que você me odeia então deve ter algum motivo.

-Como você sabe, eu te salvei da morte, eu salvei sua vida, com todo o heroísmo e...

-Tá Malfoy, não precisa ficar me lembrando disso toda hora.

-Então eu vou direto ao assunto.Você está em débito comigo.

-Em débito?Malfoy, eu nunca peguei dinheiro emprestado de você, como eu posso estar te devendo?

Draco pensou em fazer uma piadinha, sobre os Weasleys terem de pedir tanto dinheiro emprestado que nem se lembram de quem pediram, mas desistiu.Se quisesse descobrir mais sobre o que é agora aquela menininha do passado, teria de parar de irritá-la.Ou pelo menos tentar parar.

-Será que você nunca ouviu falar em dívida bruxa?Quando alguém salva a sua vida, você fica devendo um favor a essa pessoa, que você TEM que cumprir. É a regra.

-Então o que é que eu vou ter de fazer?

-Você vai ter de ir comigo para Hogsmeade amanhã.

------------------------------------------

N.A:: Então, o que vcs acharam do capitulo?Talvez tenha ficado mto pequeno, o próximo vai ser maior...Eu fiquei pensando muito se a reação do Draco ficou lgl, o q vcs acharam?Ah, eu esqueci de explicar tem um mangá que eu adoro, o Love Hina, q tb tem uma historia assim de promessa e tals, mas naum confundam, essa historia é totalmente diferente. Se vcs lerem Love Hina e verem o q vai acontecer nessa historia vaum saber pq, huhauhauah

Bjos para as pessoas que mandaram reviews no primeiro capitulo, foi mto especial pra mim, me deixou animada para escrever ainda mais!

Bjos: Line Khane Athos(Realmente, ele seria um tapado se não percebesse!!); Maní Black (Sua fic está bem lgl, tomara que venha logo o próximo capitulo!!); yne-chan (te xingar? Eu vou te por num altar, huauhauha.. continue deixando reviews! Ah... eu paro na parte maix lgl de propósito, pra ficar um suspensezinho, huhuhu); Ninde Seregon (eu tb fiquei imaginando o Draco pequenininho... q coisa maix fofa q devia ser. ); Bia Malfoy (huuum... eu naum entendi u que quer dizer fixe... me chamem de burra... mas eu axo q eh um elogio, entaum mto obrigada!!!!!); Crystin-Malfoy (li suas fics, mto 10!!! E agora eu fico pensando... devia existir uma penseira de verdade, seria bem útil, hehehe); P Wk (Hehehehe, vc me pegou, eu sou sim viciada em Love Hina... Na verdade, eh um amiga minha q eh viciada em tds os tipos d manga e anime q me deixou assim... obrigada Line-Chan! Ah... eu li sua fic, eh simplesmente d).

Bjos tb para tds q leram a fic maix naum postaram um review; postem agra um review pra este capítulo... bjinhos para tds...

(noxa, essa nota da autora ficou bem grande, né mesmo?).

BJS


	3. Hogsmeade

Capitulo 3-Hogsmeade 

Disclaimer:Hummm....precisa dizer mesmo?Claro, senão algum cara parecendo o Sr. Poe dos Baundelaire vem me processar!!!Tá bom...é tudo da J.k...

-O que?

Gina se levantou, mas Draco a fez encostar-se de novo no travesseiro.

-Madame Pomfrey disse que você vai ser liberada hoje à noite, e que amanhã já pode ir para Hogsmeade.

-Minha indignação é de ir com você, Malfoy, não é por ter medo de desmaiar no meio do três vassouras!!

-As dez da manhã te encontro na frente das carruagens?

-Tenho escolha?

-Não.disse ele dando um sorrisinho de lado.Ele foi embora da enfermaria_, "Queria não ter que vê-lo nunca mais!" _O que será que ele estaria planejando para o dia seguinte?

-----------------------------------

Draco acordou cedo de manhã, queria se preparar bem para o encontro.Aquilo seria um encontro, certo? Então ele como garoto deveria fazer uma programação romântica para o dia. Mas o que?Geralmente quando ia para Hogsmeade ia sem destino, fazia lá o que desse vontade na hora. Mas agora ele teria de planejar algo muito bem feito, iria ser humilhante ficar com cara de trouxa olhando calado para Weasley.Decidiu que iria comprar alguns doces para ela na Dedosmel, depois iriam para Zonko's, e passariam no três vassouras para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Mas essas coisas não pareciam apropriadas para se fazer num encontro, pareciam coisas que ele faria com Crabbe e Goyle.Resolveu trocar a ida para o três vassouras para ir ao Madame Puddifoot.Ele não gostava daquele local, era meio brega; mas sabia que garotas adoravam locais assim; todos cheios de babadinhos e cupidinhos voando pelos ares.Deu mais uma ajeitada final no cabelo, depois de ter passado muito tempo na frente do espelho pensando para que lado coloca-lo, e então desceu para encontrar Gina na frente das carruagens.

Ela realmente tinha se esforçado para ter um visual de feia, mas não conseguiu, Draco ainda achou ela bonita.Estranha, mas bonita.Ela estava usando uma camiseta rosa enorme, com "As Esquisitonas" escrito em verde limão, e usando a calça mais larga que ele pensou já ter visto. Por que ele agora estava pensando tanto em agradar a Weasley? Quer dizer, passaram-se tantos anos desde aquela promessa, ele podia muito bem deixar pra lá, deixar de tentar ser legal e seguir sua vida. Mas decidiu não deixar pra lá, talvez por que queria sentir de novo o que sentia perto daquela menininha.

-Vai ficar aí parado ou o que?

Ela estava tão...irritada.Talvez por que ela já soubesse que fora ele que mandara Crabbe e Goyle a afogarem, mas poxa, ele a tinha salvo!Não merecia um pouco de consideração?

-Ta bom, ta bom...

Eles ficaram em silencio o tempo todo na carruagem.Quando chegaram lá, Gina perguntou o que eles iam fazer.Ele informou a ela de sua programação.

-Zonko's?Se eu quiser, meus irmãos fazem tudo o que tem lá de graça e ainda com efeitos quadruplicados.Vamos pra dedosmel e depois a gente decide o que faz, antes de ir pra Madame Puddifoot.

-Tinha me esquecidos dos gêmeos gênios...-ele a olhou nos olhos antes de continuar-Por que todos dizem que você é tão meiguinha e tímida, quando comigo você é tão...hum... como eu posso dizer... grossa?

-Eu não faço questão de ser doce com você.

-Melhor, doces me deixam enjoados depois de um tempo.

Gina não esperava aquela resposta, e eles seguiram para a Dedosmel.Nada de novo por lá, algumas besteiras comestíveis, umas poucas invenções e um punhado de alunos.Draco comprou um saquinho de doces pra ele e outro pra Gina.

"_Este encontro está um saco", _pensaram os dois.

----------------------------------

Gina não estava mais tão chateada com Draco, nem respondendo com patadas a tudo que ele dizia.Estava tão entediada agora que o que ela queria era voltar para Hogwarts, e voltar a sua rotina não menos tediosa que o encontro.

-E agora, pra onde vamos?

-Sei lá, diz você - ele parecia meio entediado também.

-Vamos dar uma caminhada.

Eles foram caminhando por perto da casa dos gritos, e Gina se lembrou da pergunta que tinha de fazer á Malfoy.

-Malfoy, posso perguntar uma coisa?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

-Por que você armou tudo aquilo pra sair comigo; quer dizer, quando vi que você me salvou sendo que você que tinha mandado me afogarem não entendi nada.E quando você me cobrou como pagamento de divida sair com você, fiquei entendendo menos ainda. Por que quer sair comigo, se você sempre me odiou, desprezou, e humilhou?

-Por que eu descobri que você é uma parte muito importante do meu passado.

-Passado? Ficou louco Malfoy?

-Então você não se lembra da promessa que eu te fiz quando a gente era pequeno? - ele pareceu confuso.

-Não.

Ela estava mentindo, um garoto tinha feito uma promessa pra ela quando era pequena.Ela não sabia direito, mas seria talvez esse garoto o Draco? Como ele saberia da promessa? Ela tinha certeza de que não contou pra ninguém daquela promessa, talvez apenas o tivesse mencionado brevemente alguma vez para Mione, e ela obviamente não iria falar para o Malfoy.Não tinha nenhuma maneira de que Draco soubesse daquilo a não ser que ele fosse mesmo o garotinho e se lembrasse dela.Ela não se lembrava da cara dele, só lembrava que o menininho era muito doce com ela, e que ele tinha prometido que iria procura-la.Ela era apaixonada por aquele menininho, e aquilo era recíproco.Ela nunca mais teria um amor assim, em que as duas partes estavam tão envolvidas, apesar de serem apenas duas crianças.Mas céus... ela não queria se convencer de que ele fosse esse garoto; quer dizer, preferia viver sem nunca saber o que se tornou aquele garotinho das suas lembranças do que descobrir que mais tarde ele se tornou um ser desprezível, egocêntrico e arrogante.Não queria estragar o pouco que se lembrava sabendo do horrível destino que mais tarde iria ter. Preferia até mesmo esquecer daquela promessa estúpida, fingir que nunca existiu e que não sabia do que se tratava.Era bom mesmo Malfoy ter acreditado que ela não se lembrava.

---------------------

Eles continuaram caminhando, e os dois pareciam estar com o pensamento longe, sem dar importância ao que estavam fazendo, nem na companhia de quem estavam fazendo, estavam apenas andando.Draco realmente estava confuso; ele tinha visto eles dois naquela penseira, fazendo a promessa de que ele tanto se lembrava.Aquela era a penseira da Weasley, então provavelmente aquela garota só podia ser ela.Por que ela dizia que não se lembrava?Talvez por que aquela promessa na verdade não tinha tanta importância pra ela quanto tinha pra ele; vai ver ela colocou na penseira aquilo tudo e nem se lembra mais que um dia conheceu um certo garotinho loiro

_Claro Draco, ninguém é tão ridículo igual você de ficar pensando tanto numa promessa que fizeram quando ainda usavam fraldas.._"

Então se ela já havia se esquecido daquilo, não era ele, um Malfoy, que iria se lembrar.Ainda mais se lembrar de memórias que incluíam uma Weasley.

Uma chuvinha de verão começou a cair do céu, e logo foi aumentando até todo o barro em que eles estavam caminhando virou lama.

-Weasley, te peguei!

Draco saiu chutando montes de lama em Gina, esparramando lama por toda roupa da garota, de modo que ela ficasse toda suja.Aquilo com certeza iria irrita-la, o que era o objetivo de ele queria esquecer aquela historia de promessa, também poderia esquecer que aquilo era um encontro, e se ocupar do que mais gostava de fazer; deixar os outros com raiva.Ela iria ficar parecendo um elfo doméstico!

-Você me paga Malfoy! - ela falou, mas não estava brava como Draco pensara que ela iria ficar.Estava rindo.Então ele viu o por que. Ela pegou a lama com as mãos e começou a despejar sobre a cabeça de Draco, molhando o cabelo que ele demorara horas para arrumar.

"_Quem ela pensa que é?Ninguém suja a parte mais importante de um Malfoy..o cabelo!Essa sardenta vai levar o que merece!"_

Draco jogou mais lama em Gina, e ela tornou a jogar lama nele.Ele começou a achar aquilo engraçado; e continuou a tacar lama em Gina.Aquilo era tão surreal, uma Weasley e um Malfoy, tacando lama um no outro?Draco nunca esteve tão sujo quanto estava naquele momento, ele sempre fora impecavelmente limpo.

-Gina...me dá um abraço...

Ele correu pra ela de braços abertos, tentando abraça-la, para dividir um pouco de sua lama com ela; e ela saiu correndo, fugindo dele

"_Ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome...acho que a chuva acabou nos aproximando..."_

Draco finalmente agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para si, e deu nela um abraço apertado.Passou-se muito tempo, e eles continuaram abraçados; mais do que o normal para uma brincadeirinha boba.Gina pensou que podia se afastar, mas surpreendentemente não queria; aquilo estava tão bom, tão aconchegante...

Era como se todo o carinho que Harry não dava para ela tivesse sendo dado naquele abraço.Ela pensou no Harry; o que ele diria se visse ela abraçada com um Malfoy?

Ela foi tentando se afastar, mas acabou por não se soltar dos braços dele, apenas ficou ali olhando para aqueles olhos acinzentados.A chuva estava começando a lavar a lama que estava sobre os dois, e os cabelos loiros de Draco começavam a grudar em sua face.

O rosto dele foi lentamente se aproximando do dela; em um movimento quase imperceptível; quando Gina menos percebeu, a boca dos dois estavam se roçando em um suave movimento.Os lábios de Draco se juntaram ao dela, frios como a neve, e ela fechou os olhos para receber melhor ao beijo, botando suas mãos a afagar os cabelos de Draco.A intensidade ia aumentando, e o beijo era profundo, avassalador; dava a Gina uma vontade de não sair dali, apesar da sensação gostosa de perigo que o beijo provocava.Ela sabia que não devia estar fazendo aquilo, mas mesmo assim estava a faze-lo..

Eles já estavam muito perto um do outro, por causa do abraço, mas Draco, sem parar de beija-la, a pegou pela cintura e puxou-a para mais perto ainda de si, se é que era possível.

Então ela se lembrou de uma coisa;Harry.Por mais que o beijo fosse bom, por mais que não tivesse vontade de interromper aquilo, tinha de interromper, afinal, ela era uma garota comprometida.E por mais que Harry não desse atenção para ela, ela o amava, não é mesmo?Quem ama não faz o que ela estava fazendo.E além do mais, ela não poderia perder sua dignidade.Só que talvez já a tivesse perdido.

Afastou seus lábios dos de Draco, e para que ele não falasse, encostou a cabeça no peito dele, e fechou os olhos, procurando se esquecer do que tinha feito.Mas ela estar ali, tão serena se apoiando nele, não evitou que ele perguntasse.

-Qual o problema?

-Eu tenho namorado.

Ela falou aquilo baixinho.Não queria falar; queria ficar ali, encostada no peito dele, não queria ir procurar algum lugar para se esconder da chuva, só queria ficar ali e se esquecer do que fez.Ela deixou ele a beijar, e ela gostou do beijo.Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela.Draco é um traste, ela não podia se esquecer disso, provavelmente só a beijou para depois rir dela na frente dos sonserinos.Mas não parecia que só ela sentiu alguma coisa; ela também achava que ele tinha gostado do beijo; senão por continuaria com aquilo, por que a puxaria para mais perto?E se ele tivesse mudado, decidido se tornar alguém decente?

"_Gina, ele é o garoto do seu passado.O único garoto que já te amou.Aquele que um dia você mesma amou.Ele pode ter mudado.."_

...´´_Impossível"_, pensou melhor, analisando os insultos que ele já tinha redigido a ela e a família dela.As vezes que ele a humilhou.A vez que ele a humilhou na frente de Harry.Não é por que Draco Malfoy era uma ternura quando pequeno que seria agora.

Ela tinha de esquecer aquele garotinho; aquele garotinho não existe mais.Só o que existe agora é um Draco Malfoy frio e arrogante, que não se importa com nada a não ser com ele mesmo.Draco Malfoy nunca ia deixar de ser Draco Malfoy.

Então ela pensou no Harry.Quando ela finalmente conseguiu o que quis por metade da vida, estragou tudo; ela o traiu.Ela não era digna de ser namorada de Harry.Ela sempre exigiu tanto dele, se magoava por que ele não dava atenção para ela e nem mostrava um sinal de carinho; e agora ela o traiu.Quem era ela para exigir aquilo tudo quando ela que cometeu o maior erro?

Sentiu uma grande culpa, tão profunda que ficou pensando no que o Harry estava fazendo enquanto ela estava beijando Draco.Provavelmente bebendo alguma coisa no três vassouras com Rony e Mione, nem desconfiando do que ela podia estar fazendo.Era engraçado como em um momento, enquanto estava beijando Draco podia pensar que estava no céu, estar experimentando uma felicidade nunca tida; e minutos seguintes sentir-se um poço de ruindade e tristeza.Lágrimas começaram a cair involuntariamente, e Draco a afastou de seu peito.

-Vamos, é melhor a gente ir andando se quisermos passar na Madame Puddifoot ainda hoje.disse meio sem jeito.

---------------------------

Draco odiava quando meninas choravam perto dele.Ele odiava simplesmente pelo fato de não saber como reagir.O que ele podia fazer quando uma garota chorava?Sabia que as pessoas odiavam que os outros chegassem pra perguntar o por que eles estão chorando.Geralmente as pessoas respondiam que não era nada, por que queriam guardar a tristeza para si.Ele simplesmente se achava impotente no meio da situação, e ele odiava sentir-se assim.

"_Será que ela não gostou do beijo?"_

Ele definitivamente tinha gostado.Veio impulsivamente, ele achou que estavam tão próximos que não dava para simplesmente fazer outra coisa; o rosto dela estava tão doce, que ele sentiu como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado.Parecia que ela tinha gostado, mas ela estava chorando...

Claro, ela estava chorando por causa do Potter! Só podia ser o Potter, nada podia acontecer sem que ela pensasse no Potter, no idiota do cicatriz, aquilo era tão...

-Patético!

-O que? - ela perguntou.

- Nada, só estava pensando alto.

Eles já estavam dentro do Madame Puddifoot.Não havia muito clima para conversa, os dois estavam com vergonha um do outro.Pediram filé, apesar de ainda ser de tarde; e agora comiam silenciosamente, tendo como único barulho a cançãozinha irritante de amor do cupido que tocava na mesa dos dois.Ela parou de chorar, para fazer uma pergunta a ele.

-Draco, quando você falou de uma promessa, foi de que tipo de promessa?

Ela achou que depois de os dois terem se beijado, e de terem estado tão próximos, não havia necessidade de usar o sobrenome dele. Ele se assustou a ouvir seu nome saindo da boca dela.

-Foi uma promessa boba, de quando eu era pequeno, que eu fiz pra uma garotinha.Mas por que você está tão interessada assim na minha vida, hein Gina?Tem segundas intenções por aí? - disse ele dando um sorrisinho de lado.

-Cala a boca Malfoy - ela fechou a cara, voltando a usar sobrenomes.Ele sem dúvida era um grosso, uma pessoa horrível que não tem sentimentos.Ela estava chorando há pouco tempo atrás e ele nem para demonstrar um pouquinho de compaixão

"_Mas por que eu quero a compaixão dele?"_

Alguém entrou pela porta.Era Harry e Cho Chang.

-Mesa para casal?

-Sim - respondeu Harry.

Gina se escondeu debaixo da mesa.

-Draco, me avisa se eles fizerem alguma coisa.

-Alguma coisa o que?Draco se fez de desentendido.

Gina bufou.

-Você de se beijar.

-Igual a eu e você nos beijamos?ele tirou vantagem, dando um sorrisinho.

Gina sentiu tanta raiva de Draco que deu um soquinho da perna dele.

-Ai!Isso doeu!

-Pra você aprender a não tirar vantagem das coisas. Me avisa.

-Tá Ok.Você vai ficar me devendo...

-Nem vem que dever pra você é a pior coisa que tem.

-Tá bom, não vou cobrar de você depois Gina.

Passou-se algum tempo, e Gina ficou olhando no relógio.Meia hora.Havia meia hora que os dois estavam ali.

-Draco, o que eles tão fazendo agora?

-Eles tão conversando.Calma...eles estão se aproximando...mais um pouco...eles estão se beijando!

Gina saiu de debaixo da mesa.Eles estavam se beijando.Aquilo parecia difícil de assimilar. Cho Chang parecia um desentupidor de pia, e Harry não se afastou. Ela começou a achar que ele que tinha iniciado o beijo.De repente ela sentiu muito ódio. Ela sentiu tanta culpa por ter beijado Draco, e lá estava Harry beijando a Cho pelas costas dela. Ela sempre amou Harry, sempre se lembrava dele, e ele traiu a ela e a todos os anos que ela dedicou a ele. Deu a ela uma vontade enorme de ir lá separar os dois e armar um escândalo na frente de todo mundo, mas resolveu não fazer isso. Resolveu puxar Draco para fora do restaurante enquanto eles ainda estavam se beijando, de modo que não notassem que Gina esteve ali.

----------------------------------

Gina tinha puxado Draco até as carruagens, que levaram eles de volta a Hogwarts. Ela estava vermelha, e muitas lágrimas escorriam pela sua face .Ele puxou a cabeça dela para seu ombro, tentando pegar um pouco da dor dela para si. Deveria mesmo ser horrível, ele sabia de como ela gostava do Potter; afinal, desde o seu segundo ano ouvia da irmãzinha do Weasley que tinha mandado um poema de dia dos namorados para o Potter.Tudo bem, aquele poema foi ridículo, ele não pode evitar de caçoar dela naquela hora, de tão patético que era, mas ele era um Malfoy; e não tinha feito nada além de sua obrigação como Malfoy.Já o Potter... não era ele o herói de Hogwarts?Então como herói não tinha direito algum de pisar nos outros.

Desceram da carruagem, e ele pegou no braço dela a puxando para uma caminhada; já não sentia vontade de irritá-la, e ela não relutou em sair andando com ele. Foram andando pela orla do lago, que estava quase vazio a exceção dos que não puderam ir para Hogsmeade, já que a maioria das pessoas ainda estava na vila.

Draco começou a falar.Estava usando um tom de voz mais suave, o que era bastante anormal.Gina que se lembre nunca tinha ouvido ele falar daquele jeito.

-Você não pode deixar o Potter fazer com você o que bem entender, você tem que mostrar pra ele que é superior; que não precisa dele.Se você ficar chorando, as pessoas vão saber como você _realmente_ se sente sobre isso, e vão ter uma arma pra te atacar.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, e fez um sinal para pararem de andar.Virou-se de frente pra ele, e olhou-o com uma cara de quem não sabia direito do que fazia, falando tão baixo que quase não dava para ouvir.

-Draco... Você sabe se o Você-Sabe-Quem ainda quer pegar o Harry?

**N.A: **Esse capitulo saiu maior q os outros, pra compensar a demora pra por ele aki, heuheueh!!

Nooooooosssa....pobre Gina...o que vcs acham que vai acontecer?Eu temo que não seja algo muito bom, hehehehe...Agra q a ação vai começar de verdade, huhuhuhuhu...o q vcs acharam do beijo deles?Eu naum gostei mto...axei q fiko meio esquisito, maix foi o melhor q eu pude fazer.Maix se vcs quiserem uma trilha sonora pra ouvir enquanto eles estão se beijando, ponham Kiss Me, do sixpence non the richer...eh mto lindo!!!Deixem REVIEWS, eles me motivam a escrever...ah....um bjo pros meus amigos q lêem a fic maix tem vergonha de por review(hunf!!!ainda naum me conformo com isso)...Ummmm....esse cap vai pra minha beta, Princess Warlike(Princesa Chi) q virou minha beta recentemente e q vai acabar com esses erros de analfabeta q vcs vêem aki!Bjs pras pexowas q mandaram reviews pra u caps 2:

P Wk(haiauahiaua...eu acabei botando a Gi pra da um tapa no Draco...ah, maix vai...ele mereceu!!!Ah, e pus a fic lah nu portal D/G, quando eles atualizarem vai tah lah, e to mandando agra us caps pra vx betar!iaaaaa);Ninde Seregon(heuheuhe...tb axei lindo, huhuhu..tomara q vx tenha gostadu du q aconteceu em hogsmeade!!!);Mari(eu sei...tah escrito q vc comentou no primeiro cap, maix eu naum mandei um beiju pra vx ainda, intaum aki vai um bjauuum: );yne-chan(mais gente q goxta de Love Hina!!!!!Maix eu soh maix msm HP, e concordo, com o Draco e com a Gina fika bem mais interessante...ah...vale lembrar q soh a parte da promessa eh meio parecida, o rextu vai ser totalmente diferente...vai q o Ken Akamatsu me processa, hehehe); miaka(brigaaddaaa...ele quer msm, e os meios dele pra conseguir o que ele quer saum o mais interessante, hehehe); GWEASLEY(Iaaaaaaa...Brigadaaaaaaaaa!!!!!Realmente, eu axu mto esquisito naum gostar do Malfoy, eu pago mto pau pra ele, hehehe; maix vc goxta da Gina...e a Gina eh d!!!!!Valeeeeuuuu); Paula Lírio(Hheihauheihieieu...os homens dessa historias estaum mto moles, neh msm?huahaihauai...ah....vi seu coment no meu flog, tb acho q Rony e Mione foram feitos um para o outro!!!Super fofo!!!); Lina Khane Athos (huuuumm....eu tb keruuu um Draco, snif...snif...O Draco pequenininho deve ser taum fofooooooooo...); AnaLe(Agra fikei sabendu u q quer dizer fixe, valeuuuuuuuuu!!!!E comenta nos próximos caps!!!!!eu vo fikar taum flizzzzzzzz!!!!!); Mary Windsor (Num precisa ler Love Hina, eh soh q Love Hina tem uma historia de promessa tb, maix u q vem por ai vai ser bem...diferente, hehehe...Maix se quiser ler Love Hina, eu recomendo!!!!!Eu tb amuuu mto D/G!), Leka Weasley(eba!!!q boum q vx goxto!!o beijo na chuva q eu prometi no e-mail tah aki, dexandu reviews!!!)

Huuuuum...eu axu q vou desistir da idéia de fazer notas da autora pequenos...vaum ter de sair grandes assim msm, axu q ninguém vai ter paciência de ler!!Maix soh sei q naum vo deixar d por meus recadinhos pras pexoas q deixaram reviews; afinal, eu tenhu q retribuir algo q me deixa taum feliz XD

Bjs pra tds q tiveram a paciência divina de chegar até aqui!!!


	4. A chave

**Capítulo 4-A chave**

Disclaimer:Eu não acredito que eu tenho de fazer isso de novo...é tudo da J.K..Mais o computador e os teclados são meus, então eu faço o que eu quiser com os personagem, muahaha, o destino está em minhas mãos!!

-Draco... Você sabe se o Você-Sabe-Quem ainda quer pegar o Harry?

Gina mal acreditou no que estava dizendo. Mal acreditou no que pretendia fazer. Ela sempre foi uma garota que lutou pelo lado do bem, que odiava Voldemort com todas as forças de seu ser, e que esperava ansiosamente por uma chance de ajudar a derrotá-lo. O trauma que sentia de seu primeiro ano ainda não tinha sido totalmente recuperado, e a lembrança de Voldemort como Tom ainda recorria-lhe a memória.Mas o ódio que sentia de Harry naquele momento afastou seus princípios e trouxe apenas um pensamento: vingança.

E todos no mundo bruxo sabiam que se Voldemort pegasse Harry, este seria morto. Gina não sabia se o queria morto, mas queria que fosse pego por Voldemort, que sofresse por tudo que ele a fez passar. Pela ilusão em que ele a fez acreditar.

Ela não entendia como Harry pode traí-la, era uma coisa simplesmente não combinava com a pessoa dele.Mas sabia que se ele a traiu, receberia também uma traição por parte dela.

-Voldemort?ela gelou ao ouvi-lo falar o nome do lorde das trevas.Nunca ouviu ninguém além de Harry e Dumbledore chamá-lo assim - Todos sabem que ele quer o Potter.Mas por que você está perguntando isso?

-Eu acho que poderei ajudá-lo.

Gina falou aquilo sem muita firmeza na voz.Ela olhou para Draco, e ele a encarava numa expressão ilegível. Ele perguntava-se como podia aquilo.Era quase impossível de se acreditar que acabara de ouvir uma coisa daquelas.Virgínia Weasley, a garota que todos pisavam, a boazinha da escola, planejando uma vingança.

-Você? Uma Weasley? No lado das trevas?

-Não é como se eu fosse virar uma comensal. Eu não quero sair por ai matando gente e destruindo casas trouxas, só quero entregar o Harry - ela falou como se estivesse dando desculpas, então retornou a falar, dessa vez em um tom de voz mais forte e seguro.

-Você falou que eu tinha de ser superior.Vou ser superior, ele vai saber com quem se meteu. Posso te dizer que não foi com a Ginny bobinha de antes. Então, você pode me ajudar?

Ele pensou bem.Deveria ajudá-la?Ele não tinha nem um pouco de vontade de se meter nessa guerra do bem contra o mal, apesar de ter a absoluta certeza de que iria se tornar um comensal depois que se formasse em Hogwarts.

Para ele não fazia a mínima diferença se o bem ou o mal vencesse, nunca se importou com nada disso que o pai vivia dizendo a ele desde pequeno, que teriam de exterminar todos os sangues-ruins e trouxas do mundo.Ele não gostava de sangues-ruins, mas isso já vinha a ser paranóia.Ele só não queria se juntar a seu pai, continuava sentindo ódio dele por te-lo separado da garotinha de seu passado, ou seja, Gina.Apesar de ela não se lembrar de quem ele é; de ele tentar esquecer passado, não podia deixar de se lembrar que se não fosse seu pai tudo teria tomado um rumo diferente.

Mas também se lembrou de outra coisa. Potter. Não seria só Gina que estaria se vingando, mas ele também.Se vingaria de Potter sempre levar a melhor em tudo, dos dias em que Potter revidou os insultos dele e o humilhou na frente de todos, de quando Potter vencia no quadribol ele recebia tapas de seu pai por isso nas férias.A vingança contra seu pai viria depois. Decidiu que se vingaria de Potter antes, e depois de seu pai, e logo em seguida se vingaria de todos que o fizeram mal.Gina despertou o desejo de vingança em Draco, e agora ele estava sedento por acabar com todos que um dia o desprezaram. Depois que sua vingança estivesse completa, poderia viver em paz.

-Você sabe que Voldemort provavelmente vai matar Potter, e com isso vai ficar mais poderoso do que nunca.Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

-Absoluta.

-Então falarei com meu pai. Você já deve saber que ele não é apenas um respeitável homem da sociedade, mas sim um dos maiores comensais da morte, um dos únicos que Voldemort tem contato pessoal. Depois eu te encontro, e digo o que terá de fazer.

Ele saiu de lá, deixando Gina sozinha.Teria de pensar em como entraria em contato com Lucius.

----------------------------------------

Draco resolveu mandar um bilhete no dia seguinte para seu pai.Escreveu:

"_Lucius,_

_Preciso que venha a Hogwarts, tenho uma coisa que irá lhe agradar._

_Draco Malfoy"_

A muito tempo Draco não chamava Lucius de pai, e esperava que o bilhete fosse o suficiente para trazer seu pai a Hogwarts.Ele sabia que não se pode aparatar na escola, mas seu pai, como comensal, conhecia outras maneiras de se entrar em um lugar.

Ele encontrou Gina por acaso uma vez no dia, e ela perguntou se ele já sabia o que deveria fazer. Draco a disse que ainda não tinha encontrado com seu pai, mas que tinha pedido a ele que viesse a Hogwarts.Também avisou a ela que quando o encontrasse falaria com ela, não precisava que ela o ficasse procurando.

Parecia até que eles nem se beijaram no dia anterior. Nenhum dos dois ainda tinha falado sobre isso, e agiam como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Draco sentia vontade de beijá-la de novo, mas não podia se esquecer que agora eles dois estavam juntos em um plano de vingança, e ele não poderia se distrair com pensamentos sobre romance. Tinha de se manter concentrado em seu objetivo.

--------------------

À noite Draco foi se recolher em seu dormitório, quando notou algo estranho. No chão, tinha gente estuporada, e de pé havia um imponente homem de longos cabelos loiros: Lucius.

-Por que você estuporou esses garotos? - disse Draco apontando para Jonas Bloch, Mercúrio Slimn e Henry Crawfcord, todos sonserinos do primeiro ano. Falou de um jeito que parecia estar repreendendo a seu pai, e passou um vulto de irritação na face de Lucius.

-Se você quer mesmo saber, eles estavam acordados em uma hora que não deveriam, a hora em que eu cheguei. Poderiam contar a algum professor que eu estou aqui, e eu realmente não quero irritações. Mas é assim que você dá as boas vindas ao seu _querido pai_? - o tom de ironia foi forte na voz de Lucius. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, queria logo acabar com aquilo, não agüentaria muito tempo ficar olhando impassivo para ele. Resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

-Você quer saber logo por que eu pedi que você viesse ou não?

-Eu pensei em conversar um pouco sobre a vida, talvez tomar um chá; mas se você quer ir direto ao ponto, que vá. Diga logo.

-Eu sei como você pode levar Potter a Voldemort. A namorada de Potter, Gina Weasley, está disposta a ajudar no que for preciso. Estive pensando em uma chave-de-portal.Ela seduziria Potter até um quarto, e você transformaria a maçaneta em chave-de-portal.Ele pegaria na maçaneta, e seria transportado para perto de Voldemort. Eu só preciso saber aonde Voldemort estará, para eu programar a chave.

Draco tinha pensado em um plano, e este tinha sido o melhor que lhe ocorreu. Desse jeito, nem ele nem Gina se arriscariam estando perto de Voldemort.

-Não é a toa que você é o meu filho, posso ver o sangue Malfoy afluindo em você. Está caminhando para se tornar um bom comensal, já pensei que você estivesse perdido, mas vejo que estive enganado.

Lucius Malfoy parecia até orgulhoso, mas Draco não suportava mais aquela presença ali. Estava irritado, e disse ríspido:

-Me diz logo aonde Voldemort vai estar.

-Programe a chave para ir para a Sala dos Candelabros da Mansão Malfoy. Você sabe programar uma chave de portal direito, não sabe? - ele falou com Draco como se o garoto tivesse alguma deficiência.

-É claro que sei.

Draco tinha aprendido a programar chaves-de-portal no último verão na mansão dos Malfoy.

-"timo.Voldemort estará esperando.

Lucius foi andando em direção a porta, e conforme ia andando ia também desaparecendo.Antes de chegar á porta já não estava mais ali.Agora seria só falar com Gina para por o plano em ação.

----------------

Gina acordou um pouco tarde de manhã e se arrumou correndo para tomar o café.Na mesa da grifinória já estavam Harry, Ron e Hermione.Ela não acreditava que teria de fingir que não viu Harry a traindo.Não sabia qual era o plano de Draco, e era melhor não fazer nada em relação a Potter enquanto não soubesse o que deveria fazer. Ele a chamou para sentar ao lado dela.

-Ginny!Faz tempo que eu não te vejo.Não te vi nem ontem nem anteontem. Senti sua falta em Hogsmeade! - ela sabia o quanto ele tinha sentido a falta dela...

-Eu também senti sua falta. - ela odiava ter de fingir não saber de nada, ter de usar a voz apaixonada que sempre usara quando se dirigia a ele. Sentia vontade de se estapear quando usava essa voz.

-E então, foi muito difícil aturar o Malfoy?Hermione perguntou.Gina tinha contado a ela, Rony e Harry que não poderia encontra-los em Hosmeade pois tinha de pagar uma divida com Draco. Gina iria contar depois o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade para Mione. Ela sempre soube de tudo de sua vida, e Gina precisava desabafar com alguém.

-Isso é pergunta Mione?Não sei nem como Gina conseguiu sobreviver a uma tarde com aquele debilóide! - Rony disse de boca-cheia, e logo foi repreendido por sua namorada, que disse que aquilo além de ser nojento era falta de educação.

Gina estava comendo ainda quando todos terminaram seus pratos e foram se retirando, já que começaram a comer antes dela.Mas quando os garotos foram se levantando, Gina pediu para Hermione ficar mais um pouco.Queria contar tudo o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade para ela, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente a garota iria defender Harry.Quando chegou a parte do beijo com Draco, Mione fez uma cara de espanto.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso! - ela exclamou, partindo para a defesa de Harry; pintando ele como um grande inocente.Obviamente ela não sabia de que Harry a havia traído.Gina se deu conta que ela nunca iria entender, foi bobagem ter contado daquilo.Mesmo depois que falou sobre ter interrompido o beijo por causa de Harry, Mione continuou com raiva de Gina, dizendo que nada poderia redimi-la. Ela saiu da mesa antes mesmo de Gina continuar a história.Mione tinha ficado mesmo com raiva da amiga. Ela era realmente uma grifinória de marca maior; nada poderia ser pior do que uma traição para ela.

Então Gina achou que foi melhor mesmo Mione ter ido embora. Quando ela contasse do que Harry havia feito, provavelmente a morena viria com aquele velho ditado de "não tente diminuir seu erro com o erro dos outros". A garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts nunca seria inteligente o suficiente para entender Gina. E Gina também realmente não se entendia; não entendia o porque que beijou Draco Malfoy. E pareceu tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo...

De qualquer jeito, tinha de acabar logo sua refeição e se preparar para a primeira aula; já estava ficando tarde e o salão já estava vazio à exceção de algumas poucas pessoas. Quando estava para se levantar, um loiro todo trajado de preto entrou pela porta principal.

----------------

Draco Malfoy se aproximou da mesa de Gina e a chamou para fora do ele ficava estupidamente lindo de preto! A roupa contrastava com a pele alva do garoto, e o jeito sério em que ele estava hoje só o deixava mais atraente.

Eles foram para uma sala vazia, em um local onde ninguém passava; aonde não haveria chance de a conversa ser escutada.A sala estava escura; talvez por que as cortinas estavam quase fechadas, à exceção de uma pequena fresta por onde passava a pouca luz que iluminava o ambiente.

-Falei com meu pai ontem - ele a olhou nos olhos - vou precisar de você.

-O que eu tenho de fazer?

Ela estava mais determinada do que nunca em se vingar de Harry. Faria tudo o que fosse o necessário.

-Você vai precisar seduzir o Potter e o convencer a dormir com você.

-Eu vou precisar dormir com ele? - ela estava disposta a fazer tudo o que fosse possível, mas ela definitivamente não queria que sua primeira vez fosse com um canalha como Potter.

-Não.Ele só precisa pensar que você vai dormir com ele. E como Potter é o ser mais burro que já se teve notícia, não vai ser muito difícil.

"_Não seria sacrifício para nenhum garoto dormir com ela", Draco _pensou, e depois se culpou por estar pensando isso.Esses pensamentos malditos com Gina no meio não paravam de vir em sua mente.

-Tudo bem, mas depois que eu o convencer, o quê que eu faço?

-Agora que o plano começa. Você vai levá-lo para o quarto dos monitores-chefe. A senha é "Quatro fundadores". Lá dentro terá uma sala intima, e uma porta que leva até o quarto propriamente dito. Eu transformei a maçaneta da porta em uma chave de porta que vai levar Potter até Voldemort.Tome cuidado para não tocar na maçaneta, a chave foi programada para só ser usada uma vez.Depois ela é automaticamente desligada, para evitar que alguém resgate Potter.A chave estará ativa a partir das onze da noite, então não chegue lá antes desse horário.

Ele falou tudo e depois olhou para ela.Ela não respondeu nada, será que tinha concordado?Ele a ficou encarando, esperando uma resposta, mesmo que não tenha feito pergunta alguma.

-Então Gina, está disposta a seduzir o Potter?-perguntou já não agüentando mais esperar.

Ela olhou em seus olhos e finalmente falou alguma coisa.

-Eu faria isso sem nenhum problema, se eu não tivesse um grande empecilho. Eu não sou sexy Draco. Eu não tenho o mínimo trejeito, morro de vergonha de ser ousada e tenho medo de ser vulgar. Tudo bem que eu odeio Potter, mas ele não deixa de ser um garoto, e eu não deixo de ter vergonha. Eu nunca conseguiria seduzi-lo, não sou sexy o suficiente.

"_Como ela está enganada!"_

Ele se aproximou da orelha dela e sussurrou

-Voc_ é_ sexy.

Ela corou ao ouvir aquilo. Mas como ele era atrevido!Ouvir aquilo deixou ela com as pernas bambas. Então ele achava ela sexy? Ela também achava ele sexy, e como! Ela não soube qual reação deveria tomar em relação à aquele comentário. Apenas ficou lá, pateticamente vermelha e embaraçada.

Draco também não pretendia assumir assim, tão descaradamente na frente da Weasley que se sentia atraído por ela. Ele só podia estar ficando maluco, primeiro beijar a Weasley, e depois assumir pra ela que a acha sexy.Será que tudo isso era por que ele tinha descoberto ela ser a garota da promessa?

Não, aquilo não era suficiente para fazer Draco tomar uma atitude tão ridícula na frente de Gina.Ele já tinha dito a si mesmo que aquela promessa seria apagada de sua memória, então não seria aquilo que o levaria a usar o truque barato de sussurrar coisas no ouvido de uma garota. Ele usava esse truque quando queria conquistar alguma sonserina qualquer, e ele não queria conquistar a Weasley. Pelo menos tentava se convencer que não. Quando ele fazia aquilo com alguma garota era uma coisa bem pensada; dessa vez não, foi algum poder maior que o levou a fazer aquilo.

De qualquer jeito, os pensamentos de Draco estavam se desviando do plano de vingança, o que não podia acontecer. Ele precisava manter a concentração.

Se ela pretendia seduzir Potter, precisava de segurança. E apesar de ele achá-la atraente, Potter não devia achar, já que a traiu. Ela precisava de uma roupa sexy, mas que não fosse vulgar. Um vestido, era disso que ela precisava. E ele tinha um perfeito.

Nas férias passadas, Narcissa havia dado a Draco um vestido para ele dar a garota com que viesse a sair durante o ano, já que provavelmente ele viria a sair com alguém. Segundo ela, a garota de um Malfoy precisava estar elegante, e o vestido que ela estava dando para ele deixaria até mesmo uma trasgo fêmea chique e sedutora; tudo na medida certa para um visual perfeito. Draco nunca havia dado este vestido para ninguém, talvez fosse a hora de passá-lo adiante.

Ele ainda estava próximo de Gina, então se afastou um pouco e disse:

-Tudo o que você irá precisar será de um bom vestido e um pouco de confiança.O vestido eu consigo para você, mas a confiança você precisará adquirir.

-Então está ótimo.-pensou um pouco antes de adicionar - Algum dia eu te pago pelo vestido.

-Não precisa.Você é pobre demais para isso, Gina.Te preocupa antes em comprar uma casa decente e depois pensa em pagar vestidos.Ou prefere morar naquele chiqueiro a vida inteira?

"_Algumas coisas nunca mudam_", pensou Gina, sem se preocupar em responder ao insulto de Draco.

-Amanhã eu preciso que você venha me ver antes de se encontrar com Potter. Quero ver se o vestido ficou bom - disse Draco. Na verdade, ele tinha certeza que o vestido iria ficar bom, ele ficaria perfeito em qualquer uma. Mas ele queria olhar para ela _naquele_ vestido.

-OK.ela se lembrou então que com essa conversa toda já estava atrasada para sua aula, que por azar era de poções.Se despediu e saiu correndo em direção as masmorras.

Levaria provavelmente uma detenção, mas não estava muito preocupada com isso. Sua maior preocupação agora era o plano que seria posto em ação.

----------------------------------------

**N.A:**Hmm...o q vcs acharam??Agra os capítulos tão vindo maiores!!Eu sei...a Gina ta se vingando, e isso não é mto lgl...maix sei lah...eu fikei com tanta raiva do Harry q eu axo q ele merece! E o Draco...ele ta fikando mto bonzinho pro meu gosto...num sei...ele tem de fikar mais mal, mas se eu por ele mto mal ele vira o diabo...axu q vo deixar ele assim msm...Ah...a parte da Mione..eu sei q tah meio nda a ver a Gina ter contado pra ela, maix eh q eu vo precisar disso depois XD

Num teve mto romance nesse cap :'(... eu vou tentar por mais no proximo, soh num sei se vai dar...maix eu vou vê, pq eu adoro quando rola um action!

Bjoss pra Chi (hahaha...pus a notinha depois de receber o cap betado, hauhaua...pra fazer uma surpresinha!!!)

Bjos para as pessoas q mandaram reviews para o cap 3:

Leka Weasley (xii...acabei por naum pondo ela dando um pe na bunda do harry...maix eh por uma causa nobre (tudo bem...nao tao nobre assim, rsrsrs); Stefania (q bom q vc gostou da fic..eh msm, a historia ta tomando um rumo um pouco diferente..onde vc assiste os animes??eu so li os mangas até agora!!queria vê-los!!)BiaMalfoy84 (e ela está se vingando do Harry...feix o q vc axou q devia fazer, hehehe...q bom q vc comentou!!!continue sempre mandando reviews!!pessoal q le e num deixou review ainda, faça q nem a Bia!nunca eh tarde para um review, e ta soh no cap 4!) ; Bebely Black (e pd se preparar q ainda vai ter mto mais...mtas águas ainda vão rolar, hehehe)

Poucos reviews para o cap 3...cade vcs, pessoas???Sumiram??Me abandonaram???Buaaaaaaá.....keru mais reviews!!!!Senaum faço birra e demoro com o próximo cap...hehehe(neim eh akla q faix chantagem..rsrsrs..)

KERO MAIS REVIEWS!!!!

Duda em greve, fazendo birra na frente do computador

Bjs pra tds q leram a fic!!!E bjos pras pexoas q deixaram reviews...eu pulo da cadeira kda veix q recebo um review!!


	5. O vestido

**Capítulo 5-O vestido**

Disclaimer: Eu sou a autora de Harry Potter... e o coelhinho da páscoa existe!É tudo da J.K..

Era terça-feira quando Gina acordou cedo e se vestiu as pressas para ir à mesa do café da manhã. Ela queria estar lá assim que o correio matinal chegasse, e pegar o seu vestido antes que as outras pessoas vissem.Pode até ser besteira de garota, mas ela estava realmente ansiosa para conhecer o que usaria de noite.

Mas o vestido não chegou no correio matinal. Gina até perdeu sua primeira aula esperando por ele, embora já soubesse que ele não iria vir, já que o correio da manhã só chega em uma hora específica; e depois só no dia seguinte. Quando eram dez da manhã, ela resolveu desistir de esperar pelo vestido.

"_O Malfoy deve ter me feito de trouxa. Daqui a pouco os elfos vão vir limpar a mesa do café e preparar o almoço, e eu ainda estou aqui."_

Será que Draco tinha andado para trás no plano? Ela só sabia que faria sua parte, e que de um jeito ou de outro Harry iria receber sua merecida vingança. Com vestido ou sem vestido.

De qualquer jeito, ela tinha de falar com Harry. Tinha de avisá-lo de seus planos para a noite. Por sorte, o time de quadribol da grifinória tinha um treino, e ela poderia falar com ele assim que terminasse.

O treino começou as quatro da tarde, e ela se sentou na arquibancada e ficou assistindo a Harry parado que nem um idiota no meio do campo, enquanto o resto do time voava de um lado para o outro.Ele provavelmente estava procurando o pomo; mas olhando da arquibancada ele parecia alguém que ainda não foi avisado do começo do treino.

Gina estava entretida olhando o treino, quando viu os jogadores descendo em direção ao chão.Foi com grande entusiasmo que ela notou que Harry não havia encontrado o pomo neste treino.

E também foi com grande entusiasmo que viu que o treino grifinório havia acabado por causa do começo do treino de outro time. O time da sonserina.

Lógico que ela sabia que não poderia falar com Draco na frente de todo mundo, mas a visão de Draco a deixou animada por algum motivo. Ela desceu das arquibancadas e foi em direção a Harry, que largou a vassoura que estava segurando em sua mão para abraçar Gina.

-Então você resolveu assistir aos treinos do seu namorado? Fico feliz!-ele disse puxando Gina para um beijo. Beijar Harry já tinha sido o maior prazer para Gina, mas agora era apenas um sacrifício que ela tinha de fazer em nome do plano que colocaria em ação mais tarde. Harry interrompeu o beijo e continuou a falar com ela.

-Bem que eu estava precisando de uma torcedora, hoje o treino não foi dos melhores.-ele disse com uma cara frustrada.

-Eu vi, você não pegou o pomo hoje.-ela não pode evitar fazer a observação.

-É, mas isso foi por causa desses sonserinos nojentos. A gente tinha reservado o campo por duas horas, e eu ainda tive de perder aulas de transfiguração logo nesse ano super importante; a Mc Gonagall disse que no sexto ano cai matéria que os N.I.E.M s do ano que vem vão cobrar. A Hermione me mata se souber que eu faltei aula por causa do quadribol!-ele disse com uma cara divertida e então voltou a falar em uma cara de raiva, olhando para o alto, onde estavam voando os jogadores sonserinos.-Então o Malfoy chegou dizendo que o Snape havia cedido o campo para eles antes de a Mc Gonagall ceder para nós, e mostrou o bilhete com a autorização para uso do campo assinado pelo Snape.Tenho certeza que o sebento falsificou aquele bilhete!!

Ela olhou para a cara de raiva de Harry, que estava encarando Malfoy, que por sua vez também estava encarando Harry.Então ela olhou para Draco, que desviou o olhar de Harry para olhá-la.Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado por vê-la ali e piscou o olho, retornando então a atenção para o treino.

Ela ficou um pouco transtornada com a piscada de Draco, um pouco entorpecida e sem pensar em nada. Quando voltou a atenção para Harry, este estava resmugando o quanto o Malfoy é tapado por não ver o pomo bem á direita das balizas.Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu, como se aquilo fosse um sinal para ele parar de falar.Foram andando para fora do campo, em direção ao vestiário masculino.Antes de chegar lá Gina o fez parar, já que não podia entrar no vestiário junto a ele e tinha de conversar logo sobre a noite.

-Harry, eu preciso conversar um assunto sério com você.-ela substituiu o sorriso por uma cara mais fechada.

-Será que você não poderia me esperar tomar banho?Eu estou todo suado por causa do treino!

_´´Draco nunca falaria que está suado. Eu acho que ele preferiria enfrentar um dragão norueguês à dizer que está fedendo!"_

Ela não podia evitar de fazer essas comparações de Harry com Draco. Não podia evitar de pensar em Draco. Ele parecia uma das plantas trepadeiras que ela viu em herbologia, que quando grudam em alguma coisa não largam mais. Ele não largava de seu pensamento, e sempre surgia nos momentos mais inoportunos. Mas ela não tinha tempo para comparações, tinha de falar com Harry neste momentoe ele já estava entrando no vestiário

-Volta Harry!-ela puxou pelo braço dele, quando ele já estava passando pela porta do vestiário-Eu não posso esperar, o assunto que eu tenho pra falar com você é sério.Preciso falar _agora_.

Ele a acompanhou para longe do vestiário, onde estariam só os dois, sem pessoas passando toda hora.

-Harry, eu estou pronta. - falou com a segurança que Draco falou que ela iria precisar.

-Pronta para o que?

-Pronta para dar o próximo passo...-ela disse perdendo um pouco de sua segurança.Seria preciso dizer com todas as letras o que ela estava querendo dizer, seria Harry tão lerdo a este ponto?

-Que próximo passo?-ele parecia não ter entendido ainda.

-Você sabe...fazer _aquilo_...-pronto, agora a segurança ela não tinha mais.Falou isso baixinho e corando as bochechas.

-Ahh..._aquilo...-_Harry disse em um murmúrio de compreensão.Gina sorriu pra ele.

-Posso encontrar você hoje a noite?-falou o mais docemente possível.

-Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Por que se você não estiver preparada ainda, eu espero.-ele disse meio sem jeito, coçando a cabeça.

-Eu tenho a maior certeza de que você é a única pessoa com quem eu quero fazer isso.-Doía mentir assim para Gina, mas pelo menos ela não disse um "eu te amo".Não se pode mentir dizendo que ama para Gina, ela tinha prometido a si mesma que só diria a palavra quando realmente amasse. Ela já tinha dito isso para Harry, mas na época ela estava apaixonada por ele. Agora ela já não podia mais dizer essa frase.

-Eu vou fazer com que essa noite seja perfeita, Gi.-ele disse sorrindo pra ela e a beijou.

-Harry, eu conversei com a Hermione, ela me deu a senha do quarto dos monitores-chefe...eu pensei que gente talvez pudesse ir para lá...-ela disse meio sem jeito. Ele olhou pra ela e sorriu.

-Perfeito. Antes nós poderíamos jantar em hogsmeade, o que você acha?

-Harry, nós estamos em uma terça-feira. Não tem visitas para hogsmeade hoje!

-Eu tenho um outro jeito de chegar lá...-ele falou misterioso - Nos encontramos as oito no salão comunal?

-Tudo bem.

-Então me deixe tomar meu banho, e depois a gente se encontra!-ele disse se despedindo com um selinho da namorada.

Gina sentiu um alívio por aquela conversa ter acabado.Ela começou a sentir uma certa culpa de estar armando uma cilada tão grande para Harry, quando este estava tão carinhoso com ela nesta conversa.Foi estranho, por que ele nunca deu muita bola pra Gina. Talvez também estivesse sentindo certa culpa por tê-la traído com Cho, e estivesse tentando compensar sendo um namorado exemplar.

Gina então se lembrou da traição de Harry, e viu que não deveria ter a menor culpa por estar entregando Harry para Voldemort. Ele a traiu com Chang e ainda tem coragem de dormir com ela, mesmo sabendo de tudo o que fez.

Olhou para o céu, o sol estava começando a se por.Era bom ela ir logo para o dormitório se arrumar, e ver se o vestido de Draco chegou. Ela ainda tinha esperança de que o tal vestido chegasse ainda para ser usado á noite.

O dormitório estava vazio, e Gina foi em direção ao seu guarda-roupa.Não achou nenhuma roupa adequada para aquela noite, e resolveu deitar-se em sua cama, pensar um pouco e ver o que faria.Usaria jeans? Com certeza aquela não era uma ocasião em que se deveria usar jeans.

Abriu as cortinas e se deparou com um embrulho muito bonito em cima de sua cama, uma caixa verde amarrada em um laço prateado.Gina já desconfiava de quem mandou a caixa quando começou a desfazer o laço.Abriu a caixa, e dentro havia o vestido mais bonito que já vira.Em cima dele havia um bilhete, escrito em uma caligrafia fina e um pouco inclinada, em tinta prateada.

"_Vírginia,_

_Não se esqueça de me mostrar como ficou em você._

_D.M_"

Ela se surpreendeu em como o bilhete era pequeno.Então virou o papelzinho e viu que tinha mais coisa escrita atrás.

"_Você não achou que eu ia te mandar o vestido pelo correio matinal, achou? Vi você hoje de manhã esperando por uma coruja minha. Não mostre o vestido para ninguém antes de mim._

_D.M_"

Mas como era egoísta!Tinha de ver ela com vestido antes de todo mundo!E ainda a fez de trouxa vendo que ela estava esperando pelo vestido de manhã.

Ela puxou o vestido da caixa, e se pos segurando ele na frente de si mesma, olhando no espelho.

Era um vestido de alças finas que chegava até o meio da perna; um pouco colado no busto e na cintura, que quando chegava ao quadril alargava um pouco. Era de um tecido leve com movimento, o que deixava o vestido ainda mais bonito.A cor era de um branco-gelo, que se movimentava pelo tecido como névoa.A névoa não era tanta para o vestido ser chamativo, mas era o bastante para encantar qualquer um que olhasse para ele.

Gina foi logo por o vestido, e se olhou no espelho.Aquele vestido era realmente maravilhoso, Narcissa Malfoy com certeza tem bom gosto.A ruiva começou arrumar seus cabelos, para que os cachos não ficassem arrepiados, e sim caindo levemente sobre os ombros; e foi fazer a maquiagem. Procurou não se pintar demais, não gostava de maquiagem muito carregada; para falar a verdade, ela quase nunca usava maquiagem.Olhou no espelho de novo.Estava insegura, mas achou que estava bom. Aquele vestido com certeza a deixou melhor do que nunca.Pôs os sapatinhos prateados que tinha do último ano novo e saiu para encontrar Draco. Ela não fazia idéia de onde ele poderia estar, mas desconfiava de um local.

---------------

Draco estava sentado perto do lago, onde estava esperando por Gina.Ele não tinha combinado com ela de se encontrarem ali, mas achava que ela o encontraria.Estava ansioso por vê-la, queria encontrá-la mais uma vez sozinho antes de ela sair com o _cicatriz._

Ele se distraiu olhando para a lua enquanto ela não chegava.Esta noite a lua estava cheia e alaranjada, fazendo um reflexo bonito sobre o lago. Pensou em como era interessante a mudança da lua. Mas a lua não muda mais do que a opinião de Draco sobre Vírginia Weasley em um mês.

No começo do mês ele a via apenas como mais uma cabeça-vermelha, a irmãzinha do Weasley que namorava o Potter. Depois que descobriu na penseira de Gina que ela era a garota de seu passado e de ter se aproximado dela, sua opinião mudou.Ela deixou de ser a traidora do próprio sangue para ser a garota da promessa, e para ganhar uma importância muito maior na vida de Draco.

Agora ele tinha descoberto a atração que tinha pela Weasley, e as coisas insanas que tendia a fazer perto dela, como beijá-la. E só sentia mais vontade de encontrá-la, apesar de seu lado mais racional lembrá-lo de que aquilo era errado.E ele acabava fazendo inconscientemente coisas para conquistá-la, como piscar o olho e sussurrar coisas no ouvido. Aquilo era tão estranho, tão diferente, tão maluco!

Draco não tinha controle sobre seus sentimentos, não tinha controle sobre si mesmo. E agora ele estava simplesmente confuso, não sabia qual era sua opinião sobre Vírginia Weasley. Devia ser lua nova, e não lua cheia.

Ele continuou olhando para a lua, mas sentiu que ela estava se aproximando.Ele podia sentir a presença dela, e resolveu desviar o olhar da lua para certeza valeu a pena desviar o olhar da lua, Gina estava muito mais bonita que esta.O vestido estava perfeito, assim como ele previu.Sabia que aquele vestido deixava qualquer mulher linda, mas aquilo estava além do que ele esperava.Draco não poderia desviar o olhar de Vírginia nem se quisesse.Era como se tivesse sido hipnotizado, não conseguiu falar nada por um momento.Ela ficou ainda mais bonita quando as bochechas coraram por ele não falar nada.Os dois se olhavam nos olhos, e Gina interrompeu o silêncio que estava naquele lugar.

-Então, o que você achou?Ficou bom?-ela estava tímida por Draco estar olhando tanto para ela, e ajudou-o a se levantar.

-Você está linda.-então Draco de súbito se recuperou de seu surto de hipnotismo, e se deu conta de que tinha falado algo que um Malfoy nunca diria.Por que não podia falar as coisas certas perto da Weasley?Tinha de remendar com alguma coisa mais "Malfoy".-Mas com esse vestido qualquer um ficaria.

-Então se você já viu, eu acho que já posso ir, não é?Harry combinou de nós nos encontrarmos as oito, e seria mal-educado eu me atrasar.

Merda.Tudo aquilo iria para o Potter.Nada era para ele, tudo para o _desgraçado _do Potter ser seduzido.E Draco não quis que Gina fosse.Não antes de ele saber que aquele vestido, que aquele jeito encantador como ela estava hoje eram dele.Ele queria que ela fosse dele.

-Não é justo que você esteja assim tão bonita para o Potter.Ele não merece.

Ele segurou o braço dela tão firmemente que poderia machucar, e a pôs contra a árvore atrás dos dois.Ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela, e a beijou.

A beijou para possuí-la por inteiro, e ela retribuiu ao beijo, pondo as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Draco.O beijo foi muito melhor que o primeiro trocado por eles, não havia culpa, nem dúvida, era isso que os dois queriam.Gina sentia os lábios gelados de Draco sobre os seus descendo suavemente para o pescoço.Ele a ouviu soltar pequenos gemidos, e voltou a subir pelo pescoço dela, até chegar novamente aos lábios dela, aonde trocaram mais um beijo, desejado muito pelos dois.

Até que Gina interrompeu o beijo, e deixou sua testa encostada na de Draco, deixando um sorriso transparecer em sua face.Ele também sorriu, e voltou a beijá-la mais uma vez.

Naquele momento para Draco não importava ela ser uma Weasley e ele ser um Malfoy, ela ser grifinória e ele ser sonserino.Tudo o que ele via era Gina, uma mulher incrivelmente linda.Uma mulher incrivelmente linda que agora era dele.Aquele beijo não poderia acabar, e não iria acabar se fosse por ele.

"_Dane-se o Potter, dane-se o mundo e o plano, dane-se se ela é uma Weasley"_

Mas Gina teve de interromper o beijo.Não que ela quisesse, mas ela ainda tinha que se vingar de Harry.Ela sorriu para Draco e saiu correndo, deixando um Malfoy, pela primeira vez, muito abobado.

---------------

Gina correu em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória, estava quase na hora de seu encontro com Harry, e naquele encontro com Draco ela perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo.Ela perdeu totalmente a noção de tudo.Ela quis _muito_ aquele beijo, embora não tenha sido ela que o começou.Ela nunca pensou, mas talvez estivesse se apaixonando por Draco.As coisas entre eles aconteciam tão de repente, que Gina mal conseguia pensar sobre o que achava de tudo.Quando estava perto de Draco sua mente ficava vazia, e coisas que antes eram tão importantes e pareciam separar mundos pareciam extremamente insignificantes.Ela não sabia como aconteceu, mas agora Draco ocupava um espaço muito grande na vida de Gina, disso ela tinha certeza.

No salão comunal, Harry já estava esperando.Ele estava afundado em uma das poltronas em frente á lareira.Gina limpou a garganta para ser notada, e funcionou.Ele levantou-se da cadeira, e virou-se de frente para Gina.A olhou para um minuto, e estava boquiaberto.

Ele se apressou em dar o braço para Gina, e eles saíram andando.Era quase certeza que se Harry falasse alguma coisa gaguejaria.Estavam andando por um dos muitos corredores de Hogwarts, e Gina não fazia idéia de onde Harry a estava levando. Ele parou em frente a uma estátua de uma bruxa corcunda de um olho só; que estava de frente a uma sala que os alunos do terceiro ano usavam para feitiços.Harry tirou a varinha do bolso de trás da calça e falou alguma coisa que Gina não entendeu, apontando para a estátua da bruxa, e se abriu na estátua uma pequena passagem.

-Venha, essa passagem leva direto para o porão da dedosmel.-Harry disse entrando pela passagem, sendo seguido por Gina.

A passagem era muito escura, e Gina foi andando até chegar a uma portinha.Harry abriu a porta a passou por ela, esperando que Gina pasasse também.

Ela entrou e descobriu ser mesmo o porão da dedosmel, ela já estivera lá quando estava procurando um pacote extra de canetas açucaradas.Ouviu as vozes vindas do lado de fora, e viu Harry tirar algo que parecia um lenço do bolso.Ele tocou no lenço com a varinha, e o lenço aumentou de tamanho e mostrou-se ser uma capa de invisibilidade.

Cobertos pela capa, Harry e Gina saíram da dedosmel, e entraram em um restaurante que Gina nunca tinha visto em hogsmeade.Ele era todo de uma luz amarelada, já que era iluminado apenas por velas.

Gina descobriu o por que nunca tinha visto o restaurante. O Salamandra era extremamente caro, e nenhum aluno de Hogwarts, a não ser talvez Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, teria dinheiro para comer lá.Harry estava realmente se esforçando para aquela noite ser perfeita, ela sabia que ele não mexia no dinheiro que seus pais deixaram para ele à toa; Harry geralmente era muito econômico.

Eles jantaram um tipo de risoto com ervas, e tomaram vinho.Gina nunca tinha bebido nada mais forte do que cerveja amanteigada, então procurou beber muito pouco, menos de uma taça.Eles conversavam sobre alguns assuntos chatos como o ministério e as noticias do profeta diário.Já eram quase dez da noite, e Gina já achava que estava mais do que na hora de ir embora.Chamou Harry, e ele pediu a conta antes de os dois serem encobertos novamente pela capa de invisibilidade de Harry.

Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, foram andando em direção ao quarto dos monitores-chefes, que ficava em uma das torres mais altas.Se Harry antes falava de assuntos do ministério, agora não falava de nada. O percurso permaneceu em silencio até a chegada na porta do quarto, e Gina estava bastante insegura.Aquilo _tinha_ de funcionar.Ela falou a senha e os dois Draco falou, havia ali uma salinha antes do quarto propriamente dito.

Harry estava muito sem-jeito, e Gina também.Ele não sabia o que falar, então se aproximou de Gina e começou a beijá-la.Ele a agarrou na cintura de um jeito tão forte que machucava, e não a largou. Eles foram caminhando e se beijando, e Harry não deixou de beijá-la e de segurá-la quanto pegou na maçaneta para abrir a porta.Ele estava _tocando_ nela enquanto pegou na chave-de-portal.

Gina sentiu uma tontura e um puxão no umbigo, e olhou ao seu redor estava em uma sala cheia de candelabros, ao lado de Harry.Mas os dois não estavam sozinhos.

---------------------------------------------

N.A:Meu niver eh hj!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eba!!!13 aninhus!!

Eae, o que acharam do capitulo??Curtinho, né?Fazer o q??Eu acho que a Gina se meteu numa bela duma enrascada...Ahh..eu cumpri minha promessa, e pus uma action nesse cap...Tomara que vocês tenham gostado!!!Só não fiquei muito satisfeita com uma coisa...o vestido da Gina.Sei lá, pra deixar ela tão linda a ponto de todos os garotos ficarem de queixo caído tinha de ser mais espetacular, alguma coisa que minha imaginação ainda naum pode alcançar...mas o q vcs acharam do vestido??REVIEWS JÁ!!!!

Agradecendo:

BiaMalfoy84(woow...adoro seus reviews!!!o próximo cap acabo de chegar, rsrs..espero q vc tenha gostado XD); Sarah-Lupin-Black(brigadenhaaa!); miaka (hauhaiahua..e ele naum ficou quieto, heuheue…a gina ta mesmo sedenta de vingaça, heuheuehe...adorei seu termo, sem medir consequências, hehe..mto show!); Rachel Malfoy (eba!maix uma fã de love hina!!love hina eh msm demais!!maix eu naum pude axar sua fic, Põe maix um review na minha deixando o endereço..XD..keru mto ler!!!);Leka Weasley (Pó, beijar a XO-rona...ninguem merece, rsrsrs...)

E aos e-mails :Everton (Continuei!!!Tá aki ela!!!!!Cap novinho em folha!); GäbiWeasley(woow...valeu!!!Eu tb achei lgl num ter de ficar capítulos e capítulos enrolando pra ter um action, pq eu adoro escrever e ler actions!!!Mas eu axo q como eles se odeiam as vezes tem q demorar um pouko msm..mas esse problema deu pra ser contornado XD!Q bom q vc gostou!!)

Iaaa...goxtei, mais reviews foram deixados pro cap 4!!Tomara q o numero de reviews soh vá aumentando com o passar dos tempos!!Não eskeçam de deixar reviews pra esse cap 5 tb, senaum ele começa a chorar...e ai já viu neh, eh eu , a autora q tenho de acordar no mio da noite para consola-lo XD

E como naum podia deixar de ser, mto obrigaddaaa para Princesa Chi, q beta minha fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Se alguém precisar de uma beta, essa eu recomendo XD XD

E desculpa ae td mundo pela demora...mas um dia chega!!Enquanto isso vcs pdm se ocupar mandando mais reviews, o q acham??

duda mto gananciosa por reviews, com olhos saltados

Obrigada por todos q leram esse cap, e q leram essa nota imensa!(eu axu q essa bateu o recorde de tamanho!!)

Beijos e Beijos :


	6. Nagini

_**Capítulo 6-Nagini**_

_Disclaimer: É tudo da J.K, mas a história vem dessa minha mente insana.E workaholic, já q trabalha 24 horas por dia (graças a deus)_

_N.A:Uma trilha sonora bem legal para esse capítulo é Angels Fall First, do Nightwish...é só uma sugestão, no caso.É o que eu ouvi enquanto escrevi XD_

Ele estava ali. Ela sabia, ela sentia, embora a luz de candelabros estivesse muito fraca. Desde seu primeiro ano ela não sentia aquele frio, aquele vazio dentro dela. Ela só sentia aquele sentimento que era uma mistura de assombro e encantamento quando estava perto de uma pessoa. Quando estava perto de Voldemort.

Aquilo que antes ela revia por muitas vezes em pesadelos tinha tornado realidade. Ela sabia que ele estava ali, não era apenas Harry.

Voldemort tinha uma carga negativa tão grande que qualquer um que estivesse por perto começava a sentir a ameaça. Começava o medo, quase que por instinto natural.

A fraca luz dos candelabros fazia com que Gina enxergasse apenas um vulto de Harry, que desviava o olhar dela para o ambiente cheio de velas, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele viu o medo nos olhos dela, e se aproximou para abraçá-la. Se ele soubesse que foi ela que os trouxe ali...

A sala era cheia de candelabros, mas estes não eram suficientes para iluminar o ambiente, que era gigante.O local era bastante sombrio, tudo o que havia se misturava em madeira-escura e pedra.No chão, de granito escuro, era bastante gelado.

-Lumus!- ela ouviu uma voz esganiçada gritar, iluminando todo o ambiente. A voz lembrava a de um ratinho, e o homem baixo e gordo também. Ele tinha dentes saindo da boca, e muito cabelo saindo da orelha. Gina procurou manter o olhar no homem com cara de rato o máximo de tempo possível, tentando fazer com que seus olhos não vissem uma coisa muito pior.Mas ela não pode deixar de ver o que temia.

-Rabicho, saia da frente.Eu quero vê-la melhor.-ela ouviu aquela voz gélida perfurando os seus ouvidos.- Boa noite Ginny...

Se ela fosse bem corajosa, cuspiria na cara horrenda de Voldemort, mas agora só o que ela fazia era ficar calada e quieta, deixando Harry abraçá-la. Ela queria chorar, e sentiu que as lágrimas quentes já começavam a descer pela sua face, que estava fervendo.

Olhando para Voldemort se lembrou de Tom. O garoto que era tão doce com ela, a deixando confortável para expor todos os seus segredos mais íntimos. Lembrou-se de como Tom era bonito, com sua pele morena e seus olhos escuros. Olhos hoje vermelhos, ofídicos, e pele branca. Mais branca que a pele de Draco.

Será que Draco viria resgatá-la? Ele sentira sua falta? Ele era a última esperança dela, ela tinha certeza que ela e Harry não poderiam se livrar dessa sozinhos.Quer dizer, ela estava sem a sua varinha...

Voldemort estava com um sorriso sádico em sua cara, esperando por uma resposta de Gina.Quando ela não respondeu, ele se encarregou de falar.

-Não vai falar com seu velho amigo?Mas que mal-educação...Merece um castigo.Crucio!

Gina sentiu como se todos os seus órgãos estivessem sendo arrancados de seu se cada fio-de-cabelo ruivo estivesse sendo arrancado um a um de sua cabeça. Mil facas pareciam estar penetrando seu peito, sendo arrancadas e recolocadas de novo. Ela ouviu a si mesma gritar. Urros de dor saiam de sua boca, e ela se ouviu chamar por um nome.

Ela gritava por Draco.

---------------

Draco deixou Gina ir depois do beijo e ficou pensando no jeito em que ela o havia deixado.Totalmente abobado

"_Isso é coisa de idiotas apaixonados!''_

E ele não podia deixar de se perguntar:Estaria ele se tornando um idiota apaixonado?

"_Besteira. Malfoys não se apaixonam."_

Mas ele não se via mais como um Malfoy, usava o sobrenome para se proteger de seus próprios pensamentos. Agora ele era apenas Draco, e para ele, ela era apenas Gina.Mas ele não queria admitir para si mesmo que estava amando, isso o deixava tão..._vulnerável_

Fazia ele se preocupar com ela, em perdê-la. E perdê-la agora era seu maior medo. E ele não podia sentir medo. Nem compaixão, nenhum sentimento que não fosse por si mesmo. E Draco sentia tudo isso por Gina.

Ele não foi direto para o salão comunal, foi caminhar pelo castelo sem pensar em seu destino.Estava agora, pela primeira vez, preocupado se o plano ia dar certo.

Tentou se convencer pela milésima vez de que tinha programado tudo direito, que apenas Harry iria se encontrar com Voldemort, e logo de manhã iria encontrar Gina. Logo ele viveria uma vida sem Potter, sem Lucio Malfoy, sem nada que pudesse lhe atrapalhar.

Mas quando foi se deitar, depois de muito tempo, não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no peito, que o deixava sufocado. Apenas quando eram meia-noite e dez, Draco conseguiu cair no sono. Na mesma hora em que Gina caiu inconsciente no chão.

---------------

-Muito bem, e agora, o que você acha da idéia de cumprimentar seu Lord?

Gina olhou para Voldemort e falou um "olá" bem fraquinho.O pavor estava tomando conta dela.

-Não, ainda não está bom. Você pode fazer melhor...-ele se preparava para lançar mais uma maldição em Gina quando Harry interveio.

-A deixe em paz. É a mim que você quer!-ele falou com raiva.

Ele se sentia culpado por ter traído Gina com Cho Chang, mesmo que ela não soubesse daquilo.Pelo menos ele pensava que ela não sabia...

Harry estava determinado a não deixar que Voldemort fizesse alguma coisa com Gina, seria uma forma de se redimir.

-Ora ora, então o heroí finalmente aparece.Você não consegue ficar sem defender os fracos e oprimidos, não é Potter?Uma coisa muito burra da sua parte, já que está sem varinha.-Voldemort disse, brincando de girar as varinhas de Harry e de Gina entre os dedos.

-Me devolva a minha varinha para que podemos lutar como bruxos.Que tenha alguma dignidade nisso.-Harry parecia bastante maduro e decidido quando falou isso. Bastante seguro de si mesmo. E um pouco brega, Gina pensou sem-querer.

-E você vem falar de dignidade comigo?Talvez você não saiba, mas eu não sou o melhor bruxo para se ter uma discussão sobre ética.

-Você é _tão_ covarde. É asqueroso, desprezível...-Harry ficou xingando Voldemort, sem medo.Gina achou isso bastante corajoso da parte dele, mas coragem não era suficiente. Voldemort apontou a varinha para Harry, fazendo a menção de lançar uma maldição. Gina o fez parar.

-Por favor, não o mate!-ela implorou para Voldemort. Ela não pode evitar de se culpar por tudo isso.Eles iriam morrer por causa dela e de seu plano de vingança. Harry a tinha magoado tão profundamente que ela tinha até mesmo esquecido de como nenhum ser humano merecia estar de frente com Voldemort. Nem mesmo Harry merecia.

E quanto mais ela pensava na sua culpa por estarem lá, mais ela sentia torrentes de água salgada descerem por sua face. Gina queria ter apenas uma chance de se desculpar com Harry, mesmo que ele não se desculpasse por tê-la traído com Cho Chang. Ela não queria as desculpas dele, queria se livrar de sua própria culpa.

-Agora você se arrependeu do que fez, Vírginia?Esqueceu que é tudo culpa sua?-Harry olhou para Gina não entendendo do que Voldemort estava falando, pedindo uma explicação para ela através dos olhares.-Tarde demais para isso, Weasley.

-Então faça com que seja rápido.-ela suplicou

Voldemort se aproximou do ouvido de Gina, e ela pode sentir a respiração gelada dele.Ele pos a mão direita sobre a face de Gina, e ficou acariciando-a, com seus dedos cadavéricos.Ela sentia nojo daquilo.Ele sibilou para ela.

-Pobre e ingênua Weasley...Você acha que quando finalmente eu pego Potter eu lhe darei uma morte rápida?-ele tirou suas mãos da cara de Gina, e deu-lhe um tapa, deixando a marca de sua mão na face dela.Harry estourou, e saiu atrás de Voldemort, esquecendo-se que estava sem varinha. Iria partir para agressão física. Mas isso era burrice, considerando-se que ele estava de frente para o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, que não tinha piedade.

-Crucio!

Gina viu Harry sem contorcer de dor no chão, e Voldemort olhava aquilo com diversão. Ela viu as veias de Harry saltarem em sua cara, que agora estava cortada por linhas verdes e roxas.Ele não gritava, Gina viu que ele estava mordendo o lábio inferior tão fortemente que estava sangrando.

-Não Virgínia, vocês dois irão sofrer até o último suspiro.-Voldemort falou antes de lançar uma maldição Cruciatus em Gina, que caiu inconsciente.Ás meia-noite e dez, na mesma hora em que Draco Malfoy finalmente caía no sono.

--------------------------

Draco acordou de manhã cansado como se tivesse corrido quilômetros.Definitivamente, acordara mais cansado do que dormira.Estava suando frio, como depois foi perceber, e correu para tomar um banho.Encontraria Gina no café da manhã, e veria como tudo tinha dado certo. Não tinha nada com o que se preocupar, riria depois da paranóia que teve com esse plano.

Mas no café da manhã Gina não apareceu, nem pelo resto da manhã. Draco ficou ansioso por saber o que tinha acontecido, mas não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar. Enquanto isso, as aulas passavam lentamente, sem a atenção dele.

"_Quem sabe ela não aparece para o almoço?"_

Os pensamentos paranóicos tornavam a invadir a mente de Draco, que ficava pensando em Gina nas mãos de Voldemort. Se ela estivesse nas mãos dele, talvez estivesse sendo torturada neste momento. E Draco não podia deixar isso acontecer, tinha de saber se Gina tinha aparecido na Grifinória.

Não era a toa que ele era sonserino.Tinha um plano para falar com os grifinórios sem que notassem o que ele sentia por Gina. E _esse_ plano iria dar certo.

------------------------------

Gina acordou e quase ficou cega com a quantidade de luz que vinha em sua cara.Ela estava em um quarto diferente da sala dos candelabros, mas estava certa de que ainda estava na Mansão Malfoy.

O pequeno quarto tinha todas as paredes em pedra-escura, e tinha toda uma decoração medieval. A porta de madeira, e a janela com gradeados fizeram ela ter certeza de que estava em uma masmorra. Era bastante abafado; a janela de gradeados era enorme e deixava passar um sol que não era ameno, e sim forte e escaldante.No chão tinha lama, e Gina não tinha idéia de como esta estava ali.

O quarto era cortado ao meio por barras de metal, que separavam onde ela estava de Harry, e os dois tinham passado a noite dormindo sobre um monte de feno, o que era bastante desconfortável.

Ela ficou observando Harry dormir, e viu que o sono dele não era nem um pouco tranqüilo. Ele se sacudia sobre o feno e levava freqüentemente a mão à cicatriz.

Num impulso ele se levantou, e fazia barulhos que pareciam que ele tinha se engasgado com alguma coisa.Olhou atônito para os lados e depois olhou para Gina. Parecia totalmente perdido.

-Onde estamos?Cadê os candelabros?-Gina achou a pergunta estúpida devido à situação em que estavam ali, não deviam estar arranjando um jeito de se salvar? De todo modo, não deixou de responder.

-Eu não sei onde estamos, só sei que é dentro da Mansão Malfoy. Provavelmente dentro de uma masmorra.-ela parou para depois acrescentar.-E os candelabros ficaram na sala dos candelabros.

Ele pareceu se lembrar de uma coisa, e começou a falar bem rápido.

-Gina, quando o Voldemort falou aquele negócio de ser tudo culpa sua, ele estava ficando doido, não é mesmo?-ele cuspia cada palavra, e os olhos dele pareciam esbugalhados por trás dos óculos-O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

Ela sentiu que era a hora de pedir desculpas. De contar a ele de tudo o que tinha armado.

-Harry, me desculpa.-ela se odiava por ter começado a chorar naquela hora.Ela não conseguia controlar as emoções, por mais que tentasse. Se chorando ela dava aos outros uma arma para a atacarem, como havia dito Draco; á essa hora Harry já estava armado com uma metralhadora e um tanque de guerra.-Ele falou certo, é culpa minha de estarmos aqui.

-Mas como Gina, se você estava comigo?Não pode ter sido culpa sua...-ele parecia não acreditar que Gina o trouxera para Voldemort.

-É que eu te vi me traindo com a Chang, e eu fiquei com tanto ódio de você que armei tudo isso para te trazer até Voldemort.Mas você acabou por me beijar enquanto tocava na chave-de-portal que eu fiz, e me trouxe junto.-ela não citou o nome de Draco.Não citaria. Não faria parecer que a culpa fora de alguma outra pessoa que não fosse dela, por que ela sabia, ela era a única culpada.

E só o que pode fazer foi pedir desculpas mais uma vez para Harry, mas ficou surpresa com a reação dele.Definitivamente, foi muita diferente da idéia que ela tinha, ela pensava que ele começaria a gritar com ela, ou então acharia que ela estava brincando.

–Eu acho que também devo pedir desculpas, então.-ele passou a mão pela grade que separava ele de Gina e enxugou as lágrimas dela.-A culpa também é minha, em parte.Desculpe por ter te traído com a Cho, queria que você entendesse que nas últimas duas semanas eu estive muito confuso em relação ao que eu sentia. Por isso eu estava tão frio e desatencioso contigo. Eu não sabia se eu gostava de você ou de Cho, e tive de fazer isso para perceber que de quem eu realmente gostava.E eu percebi que eu gosto é de _você_.

Ele olhava fundo nos olhos dela, e sorria.Essa declaração de Harry a teria feito muito feliz, se ela não estivesse com outro garoto na cabeça.Gina não sentia mais paixão por Harry, o único sentimento que tinha por ele era amizade.Ela desejava agora não receber essa declaração por olhos verdes, e sim por olhos acinzentados.

Ela teria de contar a Harry que não gostava mais dele, e contaria, se a porta de madeira da masmorra não abrisse, dando passagem a Rabicho, que anunciava Voldemort.

O Lorde das Trevas entrou vestido em um traje preto com listras vermelhas, que ressaltavam seus olhos ofídicos.Segurava em uma das mãos um cajado com uma cobra enrolada na ponta, e ao lado de seu pé tinha uma enorme serpente dando voltas em si mesma.

A cobra falou alguma coisa em uma língua estranha para Voldemort, que afirmou com a cabeça. Harry, que era ofidioglota, também entendeu o que a cobra disse, e agora estava pálido. Gina queria saber o que a cobra disse de tão pavoroso.

-Nagini queria conhecer sua vítima.-Disse Voldemort para Gina, se referindo a cobra.

-O que ela faz?-ela perguntou, sabendo que soara como uma boba.

-É uma cobra única, ela contém apenas uma dose de veneno, que mata qualquer bruxo por mais poderoso que ele seja.A morte fornecida pelo veneno de Nagini é lenta e dolorosa, exatamente o tipo de morte que eu desejo para Harry Potter.Você Virginia, eu não vou me encarregar de matar. Você mesma já se matou.

-Como assim?-ela sabia estar soando estúpida naquele momento, mas ela não era como Draco, que sempre arranjava um modo inteligente e sarcástico de falar as coisas.Ela sabia de outro jeito que poderia perguntar, e precisava saber.

-Você selou sua morte quando entregou Potter para mim.Ele salvou sua vida em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e você conteve uma dívida bruxa por causa disso.Quando se tem uma dívida você não pode fazer mal a essa pessoa, e você fez o maior mal que se podia, matando-o indiretamente. Por causa disso, todas as dores que Potter sentir, você também sentirá.E quando Potter morrer, você morrerá também.-Voldemort soltou uma risada, e o que falou pareceu ser engraçado somente para ele.-O pensamento de vocês dois morrendo ao mesmo tempo me parece coisa de livros de romance.

Ele ordenou que Rabicho amarrasse Harry, que relutou mas acabou sendo preso e amordaçado.Voldemort se aproximou com a cobra aninhada em seus braços, e a deixou sobre Harry, sobre o baixo ventre dele.Ela foi deslizando até chegar ao pescoço, aonde fincou suas presas.

Gina sentiu o veneno correr por suas veias, mesmo que não tivesse sido picada por Nagini.Era tudo muito doloroso, estava perdendo um pouco de sua essência a cada segundo.Um pouco de si mesma, como se ela fosse um enorme manuscrito e estivessem passando uma borracha em tudo.

-Agora eu acho que deixarei os dois sozinhos.Este é um momento muito intimo, a morte de vocês.Façam um bom-proveito, e se quiserem dormir fiquem a vontade...Apenas fiquem cientes de que nunca irão acordar.-Voldemort deixou a masmorra, parecendo muito feliz consigo mesmo.Harry ainda estava preso e amordaçado, e por isso os dois não falavam nada.Ele parecia procurar um jeito de se soltar, inutilmente, é claro.

Gina ficou olhando para o teto, as lágrimas descendo.Estava morrendo e não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso, a não ser esperar.Esperar para que toda aquela dor acabasse logo, com a vinda do seu fim.

------------------

Draco esperou até o jantar acabar para ir até a mesa da Grifinória.Falaria com Granger, nem morto que tocaria em algum assunto que envolvesse Gina com o Weasley.Se ele desconfiasse de alguma coisa, atacaria como o bicho grotesco e vermelho que era. Granger pelo menos seria um pouco mais racional.

-Hei Granger, preciso falar com você.-ele disse desviando a atenção dela de um "animado" debate sobre elfos domésticos.A garota parecia estar defendendo que os elfos domésticos deviam ser soltos, e Draco achava aquilo ridículo.Os elfos _amam_ de servir, eles são escravos da raça superior, a raça humana.Ele teria de extrair alguma informação da elfa-mãe, e aquilo parecia mais fácil do que achar dinheiro tendo um pufoso.-O Snape me pediu para entregar uma poção para a irmã do Weasley, e eu quero saber onde ela está.

Ela não o respondeu, apenas se levantou e o puxou para longe da mesa. Quando já estava fora do salão principal, ela começou a falar em um tom muito irado.

-Desembucha logo onde ela está, Malfoy.Eu sei do "caso" de vocês dois, e acho que tem dedo seu no sumiço dela e do Harry hoje.

Ele ficou um pouco espantado de saber que Hermione tinha conhecimento que ele andara beijando Gina. Provavelmente ela havia contado pra sangue-ruim.Ele ficaria com raiva disso, se não estivesse muito preocupado com Gina.

-Ela e o Potter sumiram?-ele falou, não demonstrando muito interesse na voz.-Então eu acho que vou ter de devolver essa poção para o Snape.

Ele sairia para procurar Gina, mas Hermione o agarrou pelo braço antes que ele fosse embora.

-Mentira Malfoy, eu sei que você não tem poção nenhuma aí.-Merda, por que a Granger tinha de ser tão sabe-tudo?A atuação dele foi perfeita, e ele sabia disso.Afinal, passou uma vida inteira escondendo sentimentos.-Você está saindo para procurá-la.

-E se eu estiver, Granger, o que você vai fazer?Contar para o seu namoradinho?-ele debochou.

-Não, eu vou com você.

-E quem disse que eu quero que você vá comigo?

-Você não precisa querer, eu vou e pronto.

-Nada disso, eu vou _sozinho.-_ele fez birra, e soou como uma criança de sete anos.Ou menos.

-E você acha que eu faço questão da sua companhia, Malfoy?Eu só vou contigo por que você é o único que sabe onde eles estão.O Harry e a Gina são meus amigos, eu vou atrás deles _sim_.

-Ah é?E quem mais vem na nossa excursão?Ronald Weasley?-ele falou ironicamente.

-Deixe de ser idiota Malfoy.O Rony arranca seu cabelo loiro e come fingindo que é capim se souber que você está atrás de Gina.Ele não agüenta passar mais de cinco minutos ao seu lado.Aliás, nem sei como eu vou agüentar.

-Então se você vai, Granger, tente ter alguma utilidade; o que eu sei que é quase impossível no seu caso.-ela se irritou com o comentário.Podiam até chamá-la de sangue ruim, mas não de inútil.Ou de burra, pois ela não era nenhum dos dois.-Você sabe como se saí de Hogwarts?

A pergunta serviu para desviar a mente de Hermione de "10 maneiras de se torturar uma doninha" para um modo de sair da escola.

-Bom, no caso a gente não pode sair por chave-de-portal, já que não temos tempo para programar uma, nem via flú, já que não temos o pó.A opção de aparatar também é inviável, já que além de não sabermos fazer isso, é...

-Impossível aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts.-Draco continuou a fala dela.

-Você por acaso leu Hogwarts uma História?-Hermione parecia surpresa com aquilo, e Draco não entendeu o que ela viu de tão maravilhoso.

-Apenas trasgos humanos não leram Hogwarts uma História, e é por isso que eu não me surpreendo que a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts ainda não tenha lido.

Ela passou a tratá-lo mais educadamente, quase docemente, depois que soube que ele já tinha lido tal livro.

-Eu acho que o único jeito então é sair de vassoura.

-Eu não tenho tempo para vassouras, Granger!!-a voz dele saiu com uma nota de pânico, e ele deixou pela primeira vez seus sentimentos transparecerem.

Segundo seus cálculos, demoraria quase 5 horas dali até a Mansão Malfoy, em Marselha, França.Até essa hora, Voldemort já poderia ter feito muitas coisas com Gina.Poderia tê-la matado, ele percebeu com melancolia.

-É o único jeito.- Hermione falou tristemente.-Vá logo pegar sua vassoura, que eu vou subir no dormitório da Harry para pegar a firebolt dele.Nos encontramos na torre de adivinhação.

Ao acabar de ouvir isso, Draco saiu em disparada para buscar sua vassoura.Tinha de salvá-la, não ver Gina sorrir e corar na frente dele seria um castigo muito grande, e ele tinha em mente que a morte não poderia mais ser uma possibilidade.

----------------

N.A:O que acharam do cap??Eu achei BEM dramático...E também achei que fui muito má em algumas partes, rsrsrs...

O Harry deu uma grande mudada do inicio da fic pra cá, né mesmo?Agora eu to até com peninha dele...

E Gina se deu mal mesmo...

O Draquinho vai ter de conviver com a Mione do lado dele...eu vou tentar que ele não assassine ela!!

O q eu fiquei com raiva desse cap e q o Draco e a Gina não se viram nem uma vez...mas foi mta coisa ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo!Pouco romance mas bem mais ação!!

Ah, e uma dica q talvez não seja mto útil, mas vale a pena...prestem atenção na Nagini!!!

Ahh..em OdF diz q a Mansão Malfoy eh em Wiltshire, mas eu queria q ela fosse em Marselha pq eu vi mtas fics q ela eh lah e já fikei com esse lugar na kbça...e tb pq a fic acontece naum levando em conta o q diz em OdF, apesar de eu AMAR o livro, e os personagens novos dele..so q algumas coisas da minha fic naum seriam possiveis se a gente levasse em conta ODF, entaum me deem uma pequena licença literária, certo?

O q vcs acham q vai acontecer??Mandem reviews comentando!!!!Elogiem, critiquem, mostrem indignação ou alegria, mas não deixem de comentar!Ahh..e sempre é bom lembrar q nunca e tarde para mandar um review!E q quando você manda uma vez, eu vou ficar MUITO feliz se vc mandar de novo XD

Um grande beijo para a Princesa Chi, que tem paciência de betar esses capítulos que tão chegando cada vez maiores!!!

E um beijo para tds vcs q leram até aki!!!

Beijos especiais para os reviews:

BiaMalfoy84 (Seriu??Bom, ela caiu msm na própria armadilha, bem como vc previu!Ei, vc naum quer substituir a Trewlaney naum??Aposto q vc seria bem melhor q akle tal de Firenze!E parabensssssss!!!!Seu niver ta chegandu!!Parabéns!!);Naty Malfoy (O shipper é D/G!!Q bom q vc gostou..a Gina ficou um pouco menos malvada neste cap, neh??E o Draco..bom, eh assim q eu imagino ele!Brigadaum pelos parabéns!!); Miaka(Hehehe...isso msm q ele vai fazer!);Nathoca (Huhuhu..deixei vc na mão de o cap pela metade eu sou má!Tenho de cortar sempre na parte lgl: p); Line-lam (Lineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!Minha mouxa du coraxaaauum!!Eu to amandu sua fic!!Ta muito lindenha e engraçada!!Huahuahauha...gostei da parte do Harry ser indelicado e machista, hehe..Ele tem de aprender q o poder esta com as mulheres, neh msm??);Leka Weasley (Lekaaaaa!!!Eu temo informar q o q aconteceu com a Gina naum foi mto bom, neh msm??Obrigadaaauummm pelo reviewwwww!!); NaTyShiPpOu( Nattttyyyy minha linddddaa shippou!!!Ti amuu mtaum, viu mouxa!!E O NOME DO MEU FILHO VAI SER DRACO SIM!E nada do que vcs diserem vai mudar minha opiniaum, eu vou amar HP pra sempre e num eh soh pq eu ficarei velha q deixarei de amar!!Mais eu ti amuu msm vc e o resto da escola naum concordando q eu ponho este nome maravilindo no meu rebento!)

Bjs:

Duda


	7. O Elo dos Prometidos

**Capítulo 7-O elo dos prometidos**

Disclaimer: Tudo é do J. RR Tolkien...Ops!Errei!É da J.K viu gente??E eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso (também pq se eu vendesse ninguém compraria...).

Não me processem!!(esses disclaimers estão cada vez mais sem-graça!!).

Gina já estava há muito tempo olhando as horas passarem, sem força para se mover. Se ela tentasse se levantar, suas pernas poderiam se quebrar; então ela não se mexia e ficava apenas curtindo sua letargia. Foi quando lhe veio uma sensação diferente, foi como se estivesse...Caindo. Ela sentia até o vento batendo em sua cara, mesmo que estivesse em uma masmorra tremendamente abafada. Parecia que ela estava... Despencando do alto de uma vassoura.

----------------------------

"_No que eu estou me tornando?"_

Draco Malfoy fazia constantemente essa pergunta a si mesmo, enquanto corria em direção ao dormitório da Sonserina, para pegar sua vassoura.

Notou que estava preste a fazer uma coisa que normalmente não seria do seu feitio: sair pelo meio da noite tentando salvar uma garota. Isso parecia loucura para ele, que sempre fora meio covarde. Mas se tratando de ele e Gina, tudo era uma loucura não era mesmo?

Pegou sua vassoura, o modelo mais novo lançado no mundo bruxo.Agora a série Firebolt era tão ultrapassada quanto uma Nimbus, e sua Thunder3000 era o último lançamento.

Ele subiu correndo pelas escadas com a vassoura para encontrar Hermione na torre de adivinhação. O pensamento de Gina sendo torturada era terrível demais, e pensar que teria de passar horas montado em sua vassoura tornava tudo pior. Ele evitava o pensamento de que Gina poderia estar morta quando ele chegasse, se concentrando antes em estar lá.

Hermione já estava na torre, conforme o combinado, segurando a Firebolt do Potter.Apesar de já terem modelos mais avançados, como sua Thunder, Draco admitia que aquela Firebolt era uma das mais brilhantes que ele já vira. No seu cabo não havia um arranhão, e suas cerdas estavam todas certinhas e espetadas, como deveria ser. Draco olhou para a sua e sentiu um pouco de vergonha, o cabo estava todo arranhado e algumas lascas da madeira faltavam.

Quando montaram na vassoura, Draco já notou a dificuldade de Hermione em pilotar. Ela mal conseguia fazer a vassoura subir até a sua mão, e quando foi montar acabou enrolando as pernas no cabo e caindo no chão.Ao voar, Hermione escorregava para os lados, parecia até que estava montando um cavalo. Ela tinha se esquecido de prender os cabelos volumosos que agora ficavam voando para todos os lados, lhe dando um aspecto de maluca.

Demorou cerca de meia-hora para sair de Hogwarts, a propriedade da escola era gigantesca, e havia muitos campos que os alunos não conheciam.Eles ficavam além das colinas que barravam o lago, e eram verdes de grama bastante alta.Ali eram criados os animais não-mágicos que os elfos-domésticos usavam para preparar as refeições, como bois e porcos.Eles passaram por um rebanho de ovelhas, sobre o qual Hermione se curvou tanto para olhar que quase ficou de cabeça para baixo sobre a vassoura.Ele a ouviu reclamar sobre ser uma maldade matarem brutalmente as ovelhinhas apenas para o nosso consumo, e que algum dia ainda viraria vegetariana. Draco duvidava muito, já que olhando para Hermione se via claramente que ela tinha suas gordurinhas, e a carne devia ajudar na produção delas.

Quando finalmente saíram de Hogwarts, viram um terreno baldio com a placa de "Se afaste".Seguiram com as vassouras, e dentro de uma hora estavam sobrevoando uma floresta de árvores densas e de copa alta.Draco perguntou-se que horas seriam, e começou a sentir muita fome. Já tinha passado certo tempo depois do jantar, em que ele comeu muito pouco, e agora ele seria capaz de comer três javalis se os pusessem em sua frente. Desceu seguido por Hermione para floresta para procurar comida, mas não puderam achar nada além de alguns frutos silvestres, e isso teria de ser suficiente.

-Só tem isso para comer? - ele perguntou para Granger, que estava nas pontas dos pés tentando pegar um cacho de bananas.-Que pobreza, parece até a casa dos Weasley!-ele podia estar apaixonado por Gina, mas não gostava do resto dos Weasley do mesmo jeito, e não deixava de xingá-los quando tinha oportunidade.

-É isso ai, Malfoy. E vê se apressa com a comida por que estamos demorando muito.-ela pareceu preocupada - _Muito mesmo._

Draco acabou de se descascar sua banana, a meteu por inteiro na boca e subiu em sua vassoura, não se importando em deixar Hermione para trás. Ela subiu correndo na Firebolt para acompanhar Draco, tentando carregar o máximo de comida possível. Logo já estavam nos céus de novo.

Draco começou a ficar um pouco desatento. Seus pensamentos, que antes estavam apenas no que poderia estar acontecendo com Gina, começaram a se desviar para um grande vazio. Agora ele não estava pensando em nada, só que precisava dormir. Ele sempre tinha o costume de dormir depois de se alimentar, para digerir melhor. E ele não tinha dormido após o jantar e nem agora, depois de comer as frutas. Sacudia a cabeça constantemente, lembrando-se que estava ali para resgatar Gina, que precisava se manter sempre atento e precisava voar mais rápido. Mas logo começava a pensar em como precisava de uma boa soneca, sentiu suas pálpebras ficando mais e mais pesadas, tornando quase impossível manter os olhos abertos.

Draco começou a dormir em cima da vassoura, e a perder o controle dela. Hermione saiu atrás dele, que caía desgovernado para o chão. Mas ele estava imerso num sonho, que não o deixava acordar mesmo que estivesse caindo em alta velocidade.

Ele tinha uma visão estranha de Gina e Potter, em uma das masmorras Malfoy. E ele começou a sentir como se estivesse lá, e como se estivesse perdendo um pouquinho de sua essência, de sua alma. E parecia _tão real_, parecia realmente estar acontecendo.

Se Draco estivesse acordado, sentiria que estava em direção às árvores altas da floresta, e que de lá despencaria para o chão. Sentiria o vento batendo em sua cara, a velocidade com que caía. Hermione tentou pegá-lo, mas suas habilidades com a vassoura não eram suficientes para segurar qualquer coisa que caísse tão rapidamente quanto Draco.Ela viu que ele provavelmente morreria com a queda, e tentou repassar pela mente feitiços que talvez pudessem ajudar. E então se lembrou de um feitiçozinho simples, mas muito útil que aprendera em seu primeiro ano, mas que ainda estava vivo em sua memória.

-Vingardium Leviosa!-Ela falou, fazendo Draco levitar no ar. Conduziu-o até o chão, e lá tentou acordá-lo, dando tapinhas em sua cara.

Ele abriu os olhos, e perguntou por Gina em uma voz muito confusa, como se estivesse de ressaca.

-Não, é a Hermione.O que é que deu em você para dormir em cima de uma vassoura, Malfoy?-ela disse gritando.

-Não é da sua conta, Granger.Suba logo nessa vassoura, a Gina e o Potter estão com o Voldemort - falou rudemente, levantando vôo - Não que eu me importe com o cicatriz, é claro - ele adicionou maldosamente.

Ela subiu vôo e começou a falar; estabelecer uma conversa com o Malfoy seria um bom jeito de se certificar que ele não dormiria.

-Eles estão com o Voldemort? Aonde? - ela não sabia disso ainda, estava seguindo Draco sem perguntar para onde estavam indo. Mas já desconfiava que eles estivessem com Voldemort, pois a maioria das vezes em que Harry sumia era por causa disso.

-É, eles estão com o Voldemort; e por isso eu acho bom você deixar de ser tão lerda nessa vassoura, senão a gente não chega na Mansão a tempo.

-Mansão Malfoy?

-Não, Mansão Longbottom...-ele respondeu com sarcasmo.

-E eu posso saber o que é que você tem com isso tudo, como é que os dois foram parar lá?

-E eu posso saber o por quê que você não cala a maldita da sua boca?- ele respondeu rabugento. Ele estava querendo pensar na Gina em paz, e se autopunir por ter sido tão idiota a ponto de dormir, e a Granger não calava aquela boca de castor.

-Eu calo se você me responder uma coisa.- Ela falou, esperta, sabendo que não calaria a boca mesmo depois que ele respondesse. Sabia que havia mil coisas mais importantes para se perguntar, mas por uma vez o lado curioso de Hermione de sobressaiu em meio a toda aquela racionalidade.

-Pergunte, e depois eu nunca mais quero ouvir sua voz Granger.

-Se você tivesse de escolher entre a McGonagall e a Trewlaney para dar uns amassos, qual das duas você escolheria? - Perguntou Hermione fazendo cara de santa.

-Anh???-Draco não escondeu a surpresa com aquela pergunta tão bizarra. Falada pela Granger ficava mais bizarro ainda. A cara de espanto dele era tremenda, definitivamente não ele estava muito bom em esconder sentimentos essa noite.

-Brincadeirinha!-disse Hermione, se divertindo com a reação de Malfoy.

-E desde quando você é de brincadeiras?

-Desde que comecei a namorar o Rony. Ele é _bastante_ engraçado, se você quer saber.

-Bom, dele não pode se aprender nada de útil mesmo...Piadas é o máximo que se pode extrair da mente do Weasley.

-Melhor do que da sua mente, daí não se pode extrair nada mesmo - Draco já ia responder quando ela retornou a falar.-Mas agora eu quero fazer a minha pergunta, sério. Por que você quis ir com a Gina para Hogsmeade? Quer dizer, eu amo a minha amiga, mas você nunca pareceu ser um cara que sairia com uma Weasley.

-E eu não sou um cara que sairia com uma Weasley. Mas ela é diferente.

-Diferente por quê?

-Só diferente. Agora pode fazer o favor de calar a boca, Granger?Eu já respondi sua pergunta.

-Não, você não respondeu. Por que você saiu com ela? E nem tente me enrolar dessa vez, Malfoy!

-Por que eu descobri que ela era minha namoradinha de infância pra quem eu tinha feito uma promessa idiota de que eu iria procurá-la quando a gente crescesse. E Malfoys cumprem as promessas que fazem. Satisfeita?

-Não.- Hermione pareceu estranhamente interessada na promessa, e ficou fazendo perguntas a Draco sobre isso, mesmo ele ameaçando derrubá-la da vassoura se ela não calasse a boca.

Eles já estavam há menos de uma hora da Mansão Malfoy, e Draco já estava tentando armar algo para resgatar Gina. Mas nada lhe recorria à mente, e Hermione ficava tagarelando querendo saber sobre a promessa, e o venceu por cansaço. Draco acabou contando toda a história da promessa para a sangue-ruim, devido a tamanha insistência por parte dela.

-E então depois de ter descoberto que Gina era a garota da promessa você começou a se sentir atraído por ela?

Ela realmente estava maluca se achava que ele iria desabafar seus sentimentos por Gina com ela. Já não bastasse ser ruim estar tremendamente atraído por uma Weasley, ter uma sangue-ruim como confidente só serviria para estragar ainda mais a vida dele.

-No começo você tinha dito ser só uma pergunta para você calar a boca - Hermione notou que ele estava fugindo da pergunta.

-Malfoy, eu preciso que você responda para mim; tem uma coisa que eu acho que pode salvar Gina e Harry, mas só vou saber se você deixar de ser essa doninha retardada e teimosa que não colabora com nada.

-Doninha retardada e teimosa não! Talvez uma doninha estupidamente linda.

-Depois de ter descoberto que Gina era a garota da promessa você começou a se sentir atraído por ela? - ela repetiu a pergunta para ele, tratando-o como se ele fosse mesmo uma doninha retardada e teimosa.

-Sim, se isso é tão importante. Ou você acha que quando nos beijamos Gina me estuporou e fez tudo a força?

-Quando vocês fizeram essa promessa, vocês se amavam?- Hermione agora parecia muito com uma repórter fazendo uma entrevista. Estava anotando toda aquela informação mentalmente.

-O que você define por amor?

-Ah...-ela pareceu muito sem-graça com a pergunta.-Talvez...Eu não sei explicar direito... É algo que não pode ser dito por palavras, mas você sabe quando sente.

-Você ama o Weasley, não ama, Granger?- Ela afirmou com a cabeça, orgulhosa de si mesma. - Então me diga como você se sente perto dele que eu lhe digo se é assim que eu me sinto com Virgínia.

Ele já tinha certeza que sentia algo maior por Gina, paixão talvez, mas seria amor? Ele só tinha amado ela na vida, quando era pequeno, mas não lembrava como era aquele amor, só lembrava que sentia e que era bom. Mas e agora, hoje, ele a amava?

-Bom...-ela estava extremamente envergonhada por ter de responder aquilo.-Quando eu estou com Rony eu sinto como se estivesse de olhos vendados.Eu não consigo prever o que eu vou fazer, fico totalmente nervosa pelo que vai acontecer e não tenho controle sobre nada. E o mais importante é que ele funciona como meu guia, mesmo que talvez também esteja de olhos vendados. No fim, as coisas acontecem sem que nós tenhamos planejado para isso.

E isso era exatamente o que ele sentia quando estava perto de Gina, totalmente desarmado, exatamente como alguém amando deveria agir; ficava vulnerável, e ele não podia lutar contra isso.

-Você a amava na época da promessa, Malfoy?-ela repetiu, porém ainda embaraçada pelo que tinha falado.

-Pode parecer muita bobagem, mas sim - ele estava colaborando agora com a "entrevista" de Hermione, sem usar do seu sarcasmo. Se isso podia ajudar a salvar Gina, ele faria.

-Então eu acho que há sim, a possibilidade de vocês terem o que eu estou pensando... - ela estava falando mais para si mesma do que para ninguém.

-Será que você podia fazer o favor de me dizer o que é isso que você está pensando?

-O elo dos prometidos - Ela falou ainda em uma voz aérea, distante dali, inaudível.

-Eu não sei fazer leituras de lábios, Granger.Quer fazer o favor de repetir mais alto?

-O elo dos prometidos - ela gritou, mais alto do que o necessário, e antes que Draco perguntasse o que era, ela já se pôs a explicar - O elo dos prometidos é uma magia bastante antiga, mas ainda é possível de acontecer. Quando duas pessoas que se amam fazem uma promessa, que tenha como fim o amor dos dois, elas ficam ligadas. Isso só acontece quando as pessoas, antes de nascer, já foram destinadas, prometidas uma a outra. Almas gêmeas. Você às vezes sente coisas que não são essencialmente suas, Malfoy?

-É, às vezes sim.-ele falou, se lembrando de que quando estava caindo da vassoura e dormindo, tinha tido a visão de Harry e Gina, e a sensação de que estava perdendo um pouco de essência e de alma. Mas aquela sensação não era _dele_, e era real, ele sabia disso. Será que Gina estaria perdendo sua alma? Ele se apressou em perguntar como isso podia ajudar a salvar Gina.

-Embora raro, o elo ainda existe, e eu acho que vocês dois têm um, mas ele não está ativado ainda. Quando o elo está ativado, ele permite a um dos dois transitar pelo tempo entre a hora da promessa e a última vez que os dois estiveram juntos. Com isso, você pode alterar algo que tenha dado errado no passado, mas isso só pode ser feito uma vez. Depois o elo não existirá mais, mas a ligação dos dois irá continuar.

-Então é só eu ativar esse elo e impedir que Gina vá até Voldemort. Parece muito simples para ser verdade. Mas como eu ativo o elo?

-Aí é que está o problema. Eu não sei, na verdade, essa informação se perdeu há muito tempo - Hermione fez uma cara frustrada.Ela não gostava de não saber as coisas - Isso é magia antiga, os livros da biblioteca não falam muita coisa sobre o elo. Só sei disso, por que os alunos mais avançados têm aulas extras, e isso inclui magia antiga - Ela estava se mostrando por estar no seleto grupo de estudantes que estudam magia antiga. E ela sabia que Draco não estava neste grupo, por mais que as notas dele fossem boas.

-Então de que adianta saber sobre o elo se eu não posso ativá-lo? Eu sei de que, de nada Granger. Eu tenho de arranjar outro jeito, e eu acho que eu consigo se você calar essa sua boca - ele disse ferozmente, agora irritado por ter um jeito de resgatar Gina e ele não saber como agir. Agora ele teria certeza que se algo acontecesse com Gina seria culpa dele.Culpa dele por ter concordado com aquele plano, por ter armado para que a chave de portal só funcionasse uma vez, por saber de uma maneira de salvá-la e não poder agir.

Hermione não parecia disposta a ficar quieta, e ficava resmungando ali sobre qualquer coisa, ele não estava prestando muita elos são ativados?

Ele não fazia a mínima idéia. Em filmes algumas pessoas ativavam elos usando anéis, ou seus poderes extraordinários. Mas ele não tinha poderes extraordinários nem anéis poderosos, era apenas um bruxo esnobe e rico, e isso não ajudaria nessa hora.

Em cima da vassoura, no céu sem nuvens, já podia se ver um grande castelo no horizonte.A Mansão Malfoy não era verdadeiramente uma mansão, ela tinha torres, fossos, valas e tudo que era necessário para um castelo real; afinal, os Malfoys se achavam nobres e dignos de seu próprio castelo. Depois de mais uma meia-hora de vassoura e falação por parte de Hermione, que ainda tinha medo que Draco voltasse a cochilar, eles chegaram aos portões da Mansão.

Esse portão não continha muitos feitiços de proteção, igual todos pensavam.O único feitiço era o que podia manter a maior parte dos intrusos fora, um que só deixava passar quem estivesse acompanhado por alguém com sangue malfoy.Esse feitiço era só para o portão, o que explicava o por que da maioria das pessoas chegar por outras vias, como aparatação, flú, e no caso de Gina e Harry, chaves-de-portal.

Draco e Hermione foram correndo pelo longo jardim da frente que tinha até a entrada da Mansão. A propriedade era enorme, tanto a área verde quanto a construída, e antes de chegar no castelo tinha de se passar por um grande campo de rosas negras.

"_Rosas negras? Isso é bem a cara dos Malfoy!"_ -pensou Hermione.

Na entrada da Mansão, não havia campainha, e sim dois grandes pesos para bater.A porta era de madeira, onde estava entalhado o brasão Malfoy, com um "M" entrelaçado em duas serpentes. Draco fez um feitiço para destrancar a porta, sem fazer barulho.

Eles entraram, e por dentro havia um salão com uma grande escadaria partindo pelo seu meio. No teto havia uma grande clarabóia, que de dia deixava o ambiente bastante iluminado.A escadaria terminava em um comprido corredor circular, com várias portas, os quartos dos Malfoy.Entre uma porta e outra havia quadros em molduras douradas, mais precisamente retratos de cada homem da família Malfoy. Hermione notou que não havia um quadro de Draco.Ele viu que ela tinha notado aquilo.

-Ano que vem o artista da família vem fazer meu retrato.

Ela fez sinal de ir subindo pela escadaria, mas ele foi à outra direção. Nas paredes do salão havia grandes arcos, que davam em outros ambientes, e Draco foi à direção de um desses arcos. Hermione o seguiu por um caminho bastante complicado, a Mansão era realmente enorme. Eles deram em uma sala, cheia de candelabros, porém bastante escura. Draco procurava por Gina, olhando para todos os cantos sem vê-la.

"_Voldemort deve tê-la levado para outro lugar"._

Ele ia andando em direção a porta, e Hermione o seguia, quando Lúcio Malfoy apareceu pela porta, com a cara de quem já sabia de algo.

-Eu sabia que você viria. Mas não esperava que trouxesse uma sangue-ruim com você, está me desapontando mais do que o esperado.

-Onde ela está? - ele falou furiosamente.

-Fique tranqüilo que você irá vê-la, essa será sua punição. Mas você, sangue-ruim, não verá mais ninguém.-ele disse lançando um _avada kedavra_ em Hermione, como se ela fosse apenas uma coisinha em seu caminho. Draco sentiu muita raiva de seu pai, ele engoliu seu orgulho Malfoy e reconheceu que mesmo sendo uma sangue-ruim sabe-tudo repugnante e asquerosa, Hermione não merecia essa morte. Ela tinha salvado a vida dele quando ele cochilou na vassoura, ele devia algo para ela.

-Agora podemos ir.-Lúcio disse, fazendo com que Draco o acompanhasse. Eles foram descendo cada vez mais para baixo, em direção às masmorras.

-Você achou que eu não descobriria que você anda saindo com essa Weasley? - Draco deixou de remoer sua fúria e sua preocupação com Gina um pouco de lado para ver que, realmente, não sabia como Lúcio tinha noção que ele viria - Quando você veio falar comigo eu, a principio, não desconfiei de nada.Informei ao meu lorde da conversa sem omitir nenhum detalhe; ele notou que havia algo estranho, e mandou rabicho vigiá-lo. Como você deve saber, rabicho é um animago, então enquanto vocês dois estavam se beijando não notaram um ratinho por perto.

Eles chegaram em frente a uma grande porta de madeira, e não deram mais um passo.Draco olhou para Lucius, tentando descobrir se era ali que Gina estava.

-Milorde e Rabicho deixaram o Potter e a Weasley nessa masmorra e subiram para se reunir ao resto dos comensais, o que eu também vou fazer. Lord Voldemort me disse para dar um recado para você. Segundo ele...-Lucius fingiu puxar algo da memória com cinismo.-Ah, sim, ver a pessoa amada morrer deve ser o mesmo que ter uma alma roubada, ele supõe, pois nunca amou. Milorde disse que como castigo por você ter vindo aqui e tentar salvá-la, eu devo deixá-lo assistir a morte da Weasley. Curta bem o espetáculo - Lucius disse, abrindo a grande porta de madeira da masmorra, para que Draco entrasse.

Draco entrou, e viu montes de feno espalhado pelo chão, e Gina sobre eles.Potter estava perto, separado por uma grade de ferro, amordaçado.

Os dois estavam muitos pálidos, de aparência doentia.Gina tinha grandes olheiras roxas sobre a pele branca, e ele viu que ela estava tremendo, os lábios batendo; mesmo que não estivesse frio dentro da masmorra. Draco se aproximou dela, curvando-se sobre seus lábios e beijando-os.Não estavam quentes e acolhedores, como de costume, mas sim gelados e sem vida. Mas ainda assim, eram os lábios de Gina, e Draco acariciou os cabelos dela, não sabendo o que fazer para ela ficar mais forte.

Ela tentou falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz saia muito fraca, não dava para se escutar. Draco apurou mais os ouvidos, e ouviu Gina dizer bem baixo, como se estivesse com suas cordas vocais por um fio.

-Eu estou morrendo...

Gina olhou para Draco esperando uma resposta. Esperando ouvir sua voz, queria ouvi-la mais uma vez. Mas Draco não respondeu, ficou apenas olhando para ela, e Gina teve medo do olhar dele. Medo que ele estivesse com raiva dela; já que ela via uma pitada de desprezo no olhar do loiro. Era quase o mesmo olhar de quando os dois eram inimigos. Gina não entendeu muito bem o por que daquela raiva, há apenas um minuto atrás ele estava com o olhar tão suave...

-Você não vai falar nada?

-Você quer que eu diga o que, Virgínia?Quer que eu diga que te amo, e que qualquer tentativa de te tirar do meu pensamento é completamente inútil? Quer que eu diga que cada vez que te beijo parece que eu tenho borboletas idiotas no estomago, que eu não consigo ter a porra do meu autocontrole quando te vejo? Quer que eu diga que viver sem você me parece uma idéia tão absurda quanto tingir o cabelo de rosa e mudar meu nome para Ramona? - Gina percebeu que ele estava fazendo uma declaração, do seu jeito debochado e Malfoy, mas estava.-Pois eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, absolutamente _nada_ do que eu disser agora vai adiantar. Nada do que eu disser vai te salvar, e é _minha_ culpa de você estar aqui.

Gina viu que aquele desprezo que ela tinha visto no olhar de Draco não era desprezo por ela. Era desprezo por ele mesmo. Mas ela não queria que ele vivesse com uma culpa que não era dele.

-Draco, não é sua culpa. É minha. Fui eu que comecei com esse plano de vingança. Eu que me matei - ela repetiu as palavras de Voldemort, vendo que elas não eram mais do que a verdade - Eu que fui estúpida no meu primeiro ano de pegar aquele diário de Tom Riddle, tendo de ser salva por Harry e tendo de dever para ele.

-O quê que o diário de Tom Riddle tem a ver com tudo isso?

-Não foi Voldemort que me matou. Ele só fez sua serpente, Nagini, picar Harry - Draco já ouvira falar de Nagini, seu pai falava que aquela cobra, cujo veneno era tão poderoso que poderia derrubar qualquer bruxo do universo, tinha um destino glorioso pela frente. Ele viu agora qual o destino "glorioso" dela - E eu, por que tinha uma divída bruxa desde meus 11 anos e a traí, acabei sofrendo das mesmas coisas que Harry, mesmo não tendo sido picada.

-Você só acabou de confirmar que eu sou o culpado de tudo. Eu podia ter impedido, e eu não impedi. Nada do que você disser vai me fazer mudar de opinião.

Gina viu que não adiantaria discutir com Draco.Sentia que suas cordas vocais estavam por um fio, não adiantaria de nada passar os seus últimos momentos querendo convencer um cabeça-dura teimoso de que a culpa era dela.Tinha coisa mais importante para dizer.

-Eu também te amo.

-E quando foi que eu disse que te amo? - Ele falou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Bom...Eu presumi que todo aquele papo de "o que você quer que eu diga" fosse uma declaração - ela disse tímida, mas suas bochechas não coravam mais. Seu corpo não assumia nenhuma cor que não fosse o mais puro branco. Draco achou gracioso ver a timidez de Gina mais uma vez.

-Você presumiu certo na primeira vez. Mas na segunda vez...Tsc, tsc...Aquilo não chegou nem perto de ser uma declaração. Eu te amo, e _isso_ _é_ uma declaração.

Ele sorriu, segurando firmemente o pulso dela, querendo evitar que ela fosse para qualquer lugar. Ela também sorriu em resposta. Mas o sorriso de Draco sumiu, ao ver que o pulso dela não tinha mais circulação, e que os olhos dela estavam se fechando.

Para nunca mais se abrirem.

**N.A: ** Dessa vez eu tenho uma desculpa para ter demorado tanto: Eu estava viajando!Eu sei que nada pode redimir a minha longa demora, mas pelo menos dessa vez eu tenho um motivo

Hmmm...Não vou dar mais dicas...Vocês conseguem dicas suficientes ao longo do capítulo ; )

A fic não acabou aqui...Mas a Gina morreu, ela não ficou apenas doente ou qualquer coisa do tipo.Não vou fazê-la ressucitar de alguma maneira milagrosa...

Em todo caso, o que vocês acharam da(s) declaração(ões) do Draco?Apesar do que o Draco disse, eu considerei aquela primeira como uma, hehe..

Bjo pra minha beta, a Princesa Chi!Ela corrige a burra aqui para o alivio de quem lê!E Chi, foi só vc falar no cap passado que eu estava errando pouco pra eu começar a errar a torto e a direita, haha..prometo que vou prestar mais atenção no negócio de repetir expressões!!

Bjos para as pessoas que mandaram reviews:

Mki (Valeu!Adoro seus reviews!!!!!!); Princesa Chi (Eu que sou sua fã!E no livro diz que a Mansão Malfoy fica em Wiltshire na página 256 de OdF...O Lucius diz isso em um artigo do Profeta ; )); miaka (Tb acho, afinal, ele odeia ela com todos os seus fios de cabelos loiros!Ele ama mesmo a Gina...); Mrs. Malfoy (Obrigada!!ode deixar que to atualizando agora!); taci malfoy (Foi, a idéia da promessa tem sim algo a ver com Love Hina, mas dá pra ver que a história n é nem um pouco parecida, hehe...Eu tb estou com pena do Harry...Ainda mais agora...); Leka Weasley (Oie Miga!Q bom q vc gostou do cap!!Eu acho que a Mione conversaria até com um Explosivim se ele soubesse de Hogwarts uma História, hehe); MaRi-AlMeIdInHa (Valeu!Adorei te conhecer no MSN!E eu acho que o Draco foi de vassoura pq deve demorar para programar uma chave-de-portal...Eu acho, pelo menos, já que nos livros n fala nada sobre isso...)

Aguardem pelo próximo cap, e não se esqueçam, mandem muitos e muitos reviews!!!!

Bjos:

(**Nota da Beta:** Bom, dessa vez eu não mudei pra vermelho por falta de tempo, e não por falta de erros. É q eu estou correndo um pouco com as betagens pra ver se eu consigo atualizar as minhas fics, então, corrigi direto. Mas presta mais um pouquinho de atenção para não repetir expressões numa mesma frase, pois esse foi o erro que mais se repetiu nesse capítulo. Só tô dando um toque. Mas, se continuar errando, não se preocupe, eu vou sempre estar aqui para corrigi pra você.

E quanto aos toques que você deu no capítulo, eu prestei atenção em todos, e já tenho quase total certeza do que vai acontecer!!!

Bjinhos!!!

**(¯·..· **Princesa Chi** ·..·´¯) )**


	8. Uma Nova Esperança

**Capítulo 8-Uma nova esperança**

Disclaimer: Tudo da J.K.

_Pride can stand_

_O orgulho pode permanecer_

_A thousand Trials_

_Mil testes_

_The Strong will never fall_

_Que a força nunca cairá_

Gina estava morta.

Draco passava aquela informação pela sua cabeça, mas ela era rejeitada.Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, ele queria que tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo.E ele queria acordar.

Continuou segurando firme no pulso dela, tentando ainda encontrar pulsação, algum resquício de vida.Não tinha nada, ela havia desaparecido.Foi até a face de Gina e beijou seus lábios.Frios.Gelados.Não havia mais lembranças de sua garota naquele corpo, e ele tentava se lembrar da voz dela em sua mente, dizendo eu te amo.A última vez em que ouviu isso.

E ele a amava.E, segundo diziam, verdadeiro amor só se tem um na vida, e Draco tinha certeza que Gina era o seu.Ele saiu de seu estupor, quando sua mente finalmente assimilou o que havia acontecido, e entrou em pânico.Ficou com raiva do mundo e de si mesmo, procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse ser feita.Tentou desviar o olhar do cadáver, toda vez que batia os olhos se lembrava de sua doce Virgínia.Olhando para aquele corpo inerte, ele se lembrava dela, viva, usando aquele mesmo vestido com que estava agora, deixando-o enfeitiçado de tão bela que estava.

Lembrou-se dela rindo, jogando lama nele.Dos momentos que passaram juntos.Das vezes em que ela ficava tão vermelha de vergonha que ele tinha vontade de dar risada. Dos beijos dos dois. De algo que não aconteceria mais.

_But watching Stars without You_

_Mas assistindo estrelas sem você_

_My Soul cried_

_Minha alma chora_

Então pensou no futuro que poderia ter com ela, se não fosse tão estúpido.Pensou no que seria a vida dele agora, aquele mundo em que Draco vivia antes dela parecia tão vazio, tão sem propósito... Ele estava sendo fatalista ao extremo, não pensava e nem raciocinava direito.Deixou ecoar um lamurio de dor pela masmorra.

_Grieving heart is full of Pain_

_Lamentando o coração cheio de dor_

_of, of The Aching_

_De, de dolorido_

E quando menos notou, Draco Malfoy estava chorando. Ele não se lembrava de já ter chorado, mas agora sentia que toda sua angústia não podia ser mais suportada dentro do corpo; tinha de sair por algum lugar, nem que fosse pelos olhos.Não era uma torrente de lágrimas, afinal, ele era um Malfoy, não seria capaz disso. Mas a fina gota que descia pela sua face era suficiente para mostrar o tamanho da dor de Draco naquele momento. E quando aquela lágrima quente deslizou, caindo sobre o corpo sem vida de Gina, ocorreu uma reação estranha.

Do lado esquerdo do peito; aonde deveria estar o coração de Gina, saiu uma pequena esfera branco-prateada, que parecia estar se desfazendo.Não era algo que Draco achava ter visto igual na vida, parecia estar estranhamente além dos conceitos humanos.Ela ia de encontro com a esfera que Draco viu sair de seu próprio peito, idêntica a de Gina.As duas pareciam exercer grande atração uma sobre a outra, e não demoraram muito para se colidir.Quando isso aconteceu, o branco-prateado das esferas se espalhou, como se tivessem tinta dentro delas, colorindo todo o ambiente.Quando isso aconteceu, Draco viu o cadáver de Gina desaparecer junto com o cadáver de Potter e a masmorra, dando lugar a um lugar totalmente novo.

Draco estava em um comprido corredor banco-prateado, com enormes quadros em molduras douradas pendurados nas paredes.Mas nem as paredes, nem o chão pareciam ser sólidos.Era algo gasoso, como se fossem nuvens.

Ele foi observando os quadros, e logo percebeu o porquê de estar ali.Tinha de alguma forma ativado o elo. Isso deu a Draco uma nova esperança, talvez ainda houvesse chance de salvar Gina. Olhou com mais entusiasmo os quadros, e viu que neles havia como um filme das vezes em que estava com Gina.

Olhou para o primeiro quadro e viu a si mesmo, bem pequenininho com uma garotinha ruiva, brincando de descer por um escorregador.Depois de muitos momentos felizes em brincadeiras de infância, viu a cena em que fez a promessa para Gina, quando sua mãe o levava embora do parque.Pensou se deveria voltar para aquela época, chegar lá e nunca fazer a tal promessa, dizer para Gina que odiava ela, e nunca voltar a se apaixonar por ela mais tarde. Pensou na vez em que disse para si mesmo que faria de tudo para nunca mais ter que pensar em Gina.Agora ele tinha a chance. Faria aquilo e a esqueceria para sempre, ela continuaria viva; odiando ele, namorando o Santo Potter. E ele continuaria desprezando e odiando ela, sem nenhum resquício do amor que sentia agora.

Mas não era aquilo que queria, não mais.Não queria perder Gina para sempre; e pelo que Granger falou, somente _uma_ mudança pode ser feita no elo.Ele pensou que havia a possibilidade de fazer as mudanças no tempo e continuar com suas memórias de agora.Se isso acontecesse, ele iria viver pelo resto de uma vida com as memórias de como é o beijo de Gina, o toque dela, a respiração suave dela junto ao seu rosto, tudo isso sem poder ter.Ele queria o amor de Gina, não queria que a história dos dois fosse apagada para sempre.Até por que de algum jeito ele duvidava que algo ou alguém pudesse tirar o sentimento dele.

_'Cause I'm Kissing You, oh_

_Porque eu estou beijando você_

_I'm Kissing You, Love_

_Eu estou beijando você_

Seguiu em frente, olhando em cada quadro. Sentiu uma ponta de vergonha de si mesmo quando viu que a maior parte dos momentos que passava com Gina era humilhando-a, fazendo-a se sentir ridícula em frente ao bando de Sonserinos sem cérebro que ele andava acompanhado.Todos os quadros que foram tirados antes de Draco espionar a penseira de Gina, com exceção dos que mostravam cenas da infância dele, tinham cenas dele debochando dela.

Chegou finalmente ao primeiro quadro em que ele não estava debochando dela, um em que ele estava salvando-a no lago.Olhou para o plano que tinha montado naquele dia, e realmente se achou muito inteligente por ter armado aquilo, ao ver mais uma vez só fazia tudo ficar mais brilhante.

"_Um plano desses só poderia ter saído de uma mente brilhante como a minha... E cara, como eu fico bem sem camisa! Devia tiríla mais vezes, tenho que anotar isso"._

Mas aquela cena não seria muito útil para ele.Resolveu ir para o encontro dos dois em Hogsmeade, e assistiu até a cena do beijo.Mas se alguma coisa naquele dia acontecesse diferente, talvez ele e Gina não ficassem juntos.Se ele não a levasse para o Madame Puddifoot, talvez não haveria mais um plano de vingança; mas Gina não ficaria sabendo da traição de Potter, e continuaria namorando o panaca.E ele não teria a menor chance, sabia disso.E nessa hora foi que percebeu que havia um momento perfeito para o qual ele podia voltar.

E segundos após uma pequena corrida pelo corredor, ele estava de frente ao quadro do dia em que beijou Gina perto do lago.Ele viu a si mesmo olhando a lua; que estava realmente bonita, com todo um brilho alaranjado em torno dela.Viu Gina chegar, e em torno dela havia toda uma aura de beleza e juventude.Aquele vestido que ela estava usando era o mesmo que usou na hora de sua morte; mas ali ele estava simplesmente mais brilhante, como se refletisse a vivacidade dela.

Quando ele a puxou pelo braço; a envolvendo num beijo, Draco teve o impulso de entrar no quadro.Talvez aquela não fosse a hora mais exata de se voltar no tempo, mas ele queria sentir aquele beijo mais uma vez.Não sabia o que fazer, e a primeira idéia que lhe passou pela cabeça , apesar de lhe parecer muito estúpida, funcionou.Draco pegou impulso e saiu correndo em direção ao quadro, pensando que talvez fosse do mesmo jeito que a plataforma 9 ¾. E era, graças a Merlin .Draco sentiu-se entrar em outro corpo, mas não era um corpo estranho.Era seu próprio corpo, dois dias atrás.

Estava beijando Virgínia. Ele agora estava tendo a melhor sensação de sua vida. Sentir de novo os lábios de Gina, não frios e gelados como da última vez, mas quentes; doces, com o gosto habitual de chocolate derretido.Sentiu os lábios dos dois se separarem, e a testa dela se juntar a dele.Dali ele podia ver o brilho nos olhos de Gina, que expressavam a mais pura felicidade; e ele se sentiu triste ao ver que os olhos dela não brilhariam mais daquele jeito se ele não agisse.Aquele brilho, estranho e intenso, o fez se sentir motivado a fazer de tudo para salvíla dessa vez.

_Touch Me Deep_

_Toque me fundo_

_Pure and True _

_Puro e verdadeiramente _

Deu mais um beijo nela, explorando-lhe e buscando toda a força que precisava.Por que a essa altura, Draco já tinha arranjado um plano.Muito arriscado, ele considerou, mas não havia riscos maiores do que perder Virgínia.

Ela separou-se dele fazendo a menção de correr para longe.Mas ele segurou forte o pulso dela, a impedindo de ir.Precisava falar-lhe algo, já que não sabia ainda quando iria vê-la de novo.

-Eu te amo

Gina pareceu surpresa com essa súbita declaração de amor, mas não tão surpresa a ponto de também poder responder, insegura.

-Eu acho que eu também.-Deu nele um beijo suave na testa-Deseje-me boa sorte.-Para só então sair correndo, em direção ao seu encontro com Potter.

_Gift to Me Forever_

_Me presenteei para sempre_

E Draco não ficou com a mesma cara de abobado de antes.Sua face agora expressava determinação, e seus olhos, estreitados, brilhavam por ação.

Draco andou em direção ao quarto dos monitores.Ele esperaria lá dentro Gina chegar com Potter, para pegar na chave de portal e ser transportado no lugar dela.Draco iria se sacrificar para salvíla.

Não pegaria na chave-de-portal agora, senão quando Gina chegasse com Potter, ela teria de dormir com ele.Algo estranho, como Draco pular na frente dos dois, tinha de acontecer para evitar que Harry dormisse com Gina.

E enquanto chegou l� escondido em um canto da ante-sala, Draco pensou no que Gina estava fazendo com ele.Estava se tornando algum tipo de herói corajoso por causa dela.Mas não sobrava tanta coragem quando ele pensava que iria se por frente a frente com Voldemort.Na verdade, em pensar nisso as pernas de Draco começavam a tremer.E ele procurava não pensar muito nisso, pois sabia que se pensasse acabaria desistindo.E aquilo _tinha_ de ser feito, era o único jeito.

_'Cause I'm Kissing You, oh_

_Porque eu estou beijando você, oh_

Era um dos planos mais impulsivos e desesperados de Draco.Uma coisa que não era muito característica do garoto frio e calculista.Mas também, não havia muito que calcular naquela hora.Ele esperava a hora em que Gina chegasse, com os olhos vagando atentos pelo quarto vazio.

-

Gina mal-esperava a hora daquele encontro acabar, Harry falava sobre coisas tão chatas que até o Professor Binns conseguiria ser mais interessante.Já eram quase onze horas, e ela pensou já ser hora de ir.Gina não sabia do que o destino lhe esperava, é claro; mas como ali ela estava vivendo tudo pela segunda vez, de algum modo sentia um mau pressentimento.Mas procurava não pensar muito no que deixava seu corpo e seus passos mais pesados.

"_É só um pressentimento bobo"._

Mas era quase impossível para Gina pensar que o que ela estava fazendo poderia trazer conseqüências maiores do que as que ela esperava.Sentia um pouco de culpa, mas agora já estava feito.Voltava a pensar em como Harry foi sacana com ela, justificando para si mesma que ele não iria receber mais que o merecido.

E aquele silêncio depois que ela falou que já estava com vontade de ir embora estava se tornando insuportável.Dava para sentir a tensão e o nervosismo no ar, ela podia até pegar com uma das mãos se quisesse.Chegando na porta do quarto dos monitores, ela viu Harry brincar nervoso com os dedos, fazendo um grande nó neles.

Passaram pela porta e deram numa ante-sala, igual a Draco tinha falado.Harry estava muito nervoso para falar qualquer coisa, pegou Gina pelo braço e começou a beijíla.De um jeito diferente, não era mais suave, era agressivo, chegava até a ser violento.Sufocava Gina, deixando-a sem fôlego.Eles estavam chegando próximos da porta, Harry estava próximo de pegar na maçaneta, e Gina ainda estava o beijando.Estava desesperada para se soltar logo de Harry, quando viu alguém pular na frente dos dois, fazendo Harry cair no chão, em cima de Gina, quase a impedindo de ver quem foi o maluco que tinha feito aquilo.Quase, por que Gina reconheceu que aqueles ombros largos e aqueles cabelos loiros quase prateados só podiam ser de uma pessoa: Draco Malfoy.

_I'm Kissing You, Love_

_Eu estou beijando você_

Gina ficou muito atordoada com aquilo, pois nada fazia sentido algum na cabeça dela.

"_O que diabos Draco tava fazendo aqui? Será que ele tem algum tipo de doença mental?_"

Gina ocupava sua mente agora de xingar Draco de todos os nomes. Ele não estava com raiva dele, só não entendia o por que ele tinha feito aquilo. Cambaleante, foi acompanhada por Harry até uma poltrona que tinha em um canto da salinha. L� despencou, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"_E agora, o que eu faço?"._

Olhou para Harry, como se ele pudesse responder a pergunta que ela tinha feito a si mesma.Mas ele só fez olhar para ela, e para aonde deveria estar Draco, acrescentando mais perguntas para a cabeça dela.

_Where are You now?_

_Onde você está agora ?_

-Aquele lá que eu vi era o Malfoy-Gina afirmou com a cabeça - Onde ele estÿ Ele tocou na maçaneta e desapareceu!

-Ele está com o Voldemort.-disse Gina, percebendo agora o perigo que Draco estava correndo.

_Where are You now?_

_Onde você está agora ?_

-Voldemort? Mas como? Aonde-Harry continuava fazendo perguntas, que só deixavam Gina mais confusa.

-Harry, depois eu te explico.Mas agora tem uma coisa muito importante que eu tenho de fazer.

Ela se levantou, indo em direção a porta.Draco estava correndo perigo, e mesmo que ele fosse um maluco inconseqüente, ela não podia deixílo sozinho com Voldemort.Ela tinha de salvílo.

Também por que agora, ela sentia algo muito forte por Draco.Ele tinha toda aquela aura de mistério e perigo que a deixava nas nuvens. Que a deixava apaixonada. E mesmo não entendendo os motivos dele, sabia que devia ter algum para ele ter agido de maneira tão brusca. Mesmo que o motivo fosse a insanidade.

_'Cause I'm Kissing You_

_Porque eu estou beijando você_

Já estava fora da sala, pensando no que faria para resgatar Draco. Pensou primeiro no pó de flú, aquele era o modo que a família dela mais usava para viajar, e era rápido o suficiente para os fins que ela desejava. Mas onde ela arranjaria pó de flú?

-Gina-gritou Harry de longe, chamando a atenção dela.-Você não está pensando em ir atrás do Malfoy, estÿ

-Ele está com Voldemort, Harry. _Voldemort_!

-E daí?Provavelmente numa reunião amigável de comensais da morte.-Gina tomou aquilo como uma ofensa para ela.

-Draco _não é_ comensal, e ele está correndo perigo, eu sei disso. Agora se você quer me dar licença, eu tenho um resgate a fazer.-Ela disse gritando com Harry. Mas ele, de onde estava, saiu correndo atrás dela e segurou o braço dela.

-Você só pode estar louca! Mas de qualquer jeito, eu não vou te deixar ir sozinha.Se você for, eu vou junto.

-O quê?

-É isso mesmo.Você acha que eu vou deixar você sair se matando por aí? Você ainda é minha namorada, mesmo me devendo algumas explicações...

-Eu não sou mais sua namorada.-Gina disse isso meio emburrada, meio aliviada por finalmente poder acabar com Harry.

-É sim, até nós conversamos direito sobre a nossa relação.

"_Um garoto querendo discutir a relação? Céus... Esse mundo está mesmo de cabeça pra baixo!"_

-Certo. Então vamos.

-Gina, você tem alguma idéia de como salvar essa doninha?

-Ahn... Não.

-Então pronto, que tal irmos dormir para amanhã conversarmos melhor?

-Você tem algum pó de flú- Ela disse rápido, revelando qual era o seu plano.

-Não, eu usei tudo para conversar com Sirius.

Gina olhou bem naqueles olhos verdes.Mesmo por trás das grossas lentes dos óculos, os olhos de Harry ainda diziam tudo sobre ele.E Gina, pelo tanto de tempo que esteve apaixonada por Harry, sabia decifrar exatamente qualquer coisa que o garoto estivesse pensando.

-Você está mentindo.-ela disse dura como pedra, de um jeito meio ameaçador.

-Eu sei...Mas Gina, isso é maluquice!Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso!

-Você não é nem meu pai, nem meu irmão, nem qualquer coisa minha que possa me dizer o que fazer e me dar ordens, Harry Potter. E escute bem, EU VOU QUEIRA VOCÊ OU NÃO-Ela gritou tão alto que estouraria os tímpanos de qualquer um.Ela odiava quando Harry agia daquela maneira, como se fosse dono dela. Quem ele pensava que era, afinal?

**-**Tudo bem, não precisa se estressar...Eu tenho sim, um pouco de pó de flú sobrando, a gente pode usar ele para se transportar. Pelo menos vai ser uma maneira segura de ir para onde o Malfoy está. Você sabe onde ele est� não sabe?

-É, eu sei.-Disse Gina, já em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória.Quando chegou l� ficou um tempo esperando Harry pegar o pó no dormitório dos garotos.Era uma sorte o salão estar vazio aquela hora; também, já beiravam meia-noite, e a maioria dos alunos deveriam estar dormindo.A lareira em frente ao sofá estava com fogo bastante alto, nem precisava por mais lenha. Estava tudo perfeito para uma viagem de flú.

Harry demorou um longo tempo para descer.Gina chegou a pensar que ele estava enrolando ela em um plano para que ela não fosse resgatar Draco; e quase sem Harry a procura de outro meio para ir. Mas por sorte, quando Gina já ia abandonando o salão, Harry apareceu com o pacotinho de pó na mão.Ele olhava para ela com certa desconfiança, mas Gina não hesitou ao pegar o pó e jogílo na lareira, entrando nesta junto a Harry e falando alto e firme:

-Para a Mansão Malfoy.

_I'm Kissing You_

_Eu estou beijando você_

**(Kissing You, Des'ree)**

**N.A:**Desculpem pela demora!Foi totalmente minha culpa, por que eu sou tonta e mandei o capítulo errado pra minha beta!Tomara que vcs curtam este cap

Essa música que foi a trilha do capítulo eu acho PERFEITA (apesar de a minha mãe dizer que é música de enterro...), e ela me dá uma vontade de chorar que eu não sei explicar...E ela é da trilha do filme (PERFEITO) Romeu+Julieta!

Todo mundo adivinhou que ela não ia morrer...E eu tenho plena consciência de que não seria capaz de matíla!

E eu sei, vocês devem estar achando que eu estou repetindo idéia...Mas eu prometo coisas _bem_ diferentes para o próximo capítulo!

Agradecimento especial (nunca deixa de ser especial!) para minha beta, Princesa Chi!

Nesse capítulo tb vai um beijinho especial pra minha miga Isa, a Berinjela, que me deu a ameaça de morte mais extensa!Olhem só:

DUDA RESSUCITA A GINA C NAUM EU TE JOGO DO ALTO DE UMA ESCADA! T MATO ESFAQEDA AI EU T QEIMO E PEGO SUAS CINZAS JOGO NA PRIVADA E DO A DISCARGA!

Depois dessa eu fiquei até com medo de não fazer a Gina voltar, hauahauhahau

Beijos para as pessoas que mandaram reviews:

**Naty Malfoy-**Ele pode e ele fez, hehehe...Mas quem disse que ele vai ficar sozinho, ainda tem euzinha aqui, ó, totalmente livre pra o Draquinho Voz de Pansy

**Miaka-**E vc acertou em cheio o que aconteceu, já pensou em fazer estágio com a Trewlaney?

**Nathoca Malfoy-**Tomara que eu tenha postado este capítulo antes que a curiosidade tivesse matado vc!

**Mariana-fan-sister-**Hahaua..eu tenho que admitir que foi mto legal matar 3 personagens chave num capítulo só Sorriso Sádico

**Nacilme-**Sim, a história é um pouquinho baseada em Love Hina, mas acabou tomando rumos completamente diferentes...Alguém já me falou deste romance, "A Moreninha", mas eu nunca li não, acho que vou procurar para ler..Ahh, foi um delírio bem legal msm ter matado a Mione n foi?É que o Lúcio odeia sangue-ruins, pq não matíla?Além do mais, eu estava com uma certa vontade de matar personagens quando escrevi aquele capítulo...

**Kirina-Li-**Nossa, que honra ter feito vc dormir mais tarde por minha causa

**Ronnie Weezhy-**Sim, dá pra salvar eles!Valeu pelo review!

**Kle-**Valeu taradonaa!T dolu mt moxa!

**Kaoenna Morticia Potter Black-**Obrigada pelos parabéns!Acho que ninguém gostou da morte da Gina, mas eu espero ter recompensado vc com este cap!

**Biazinhaaa-**Tadinha!Tomara que vc tenha perdoado ela, acho que ter morrido já é castigo demais pra moça, não?Se der eu divido o Draco com vc, hauahauhaau

**Linelam-**Que é isso moxa, vc escreve maravilhosamente bem!To morrendo de vontade de ler mais da sua fic!Hahaha, eu não ressucitei ela, mas eu fiz ela voltar

Obrigada tb pelo e-mail da Laura!Tá vendo, a história do elo não foi encheção de lingüiça!

**Deixem reviews!Eu vivo e respiro de reviews!**

**Nota da Beta:** Hunf, por mim, Gina deixava o harry estuporado no salão comunal e ia sozinha...  Por q o heroizinho tem sempre q ir junto? Não se manca, já nãp percebeu q a testa está "enfeitada" pelo Draco? Huauhauhahua

Duda, depois de betar esse seu capítulo, eu comecei a criar uma tese sobre betagem... Como as pessoas têm mais tendência à erros de concordância em cenas românticas... Não que você tenha errado muito, que isso. O cap mal teve erros... Mas é q, observando as outras fics, tanto as que eu beto quanto as q eu leio, dá pra perceber que mtos erros estão nas cenas mais românticas... u.u

Então é isso, agora eu tô doida pra ver a reação do Harry quando a Gina der _aquele_ beijo de reencontro em Draco... Hihi, a testa dele vai ficar doendo... XD

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯) **


	9. Veritas

**Capítulo 9-Veritas**

Disclaimer:Nada disso é meué tudo da J.K Rowling, da Warner, e de muitos outros.Podem deixar que quando eu tiver criatividade para escrever personagens e cenários eu mando a propaganda do meu livro.E darei autógrafos ;o)

Quando Draco pulou na chave-de-portal, ele não pensou muito bem no que estava fazendo.Ele só sabia que estava salvando Gina, e que aquele era um sacrifício que ele tinha de fazer por ela. Mas agora, de frente para Voldemort, ele pensava se o que fez fora apenas uma grande estupidez. Mas afinal, o que é o amor se não for estúpido?

No meio do chão da sala dos candelabros, onde Draco não estivera muitas vezes mesmo morando naquela Mansão, ele se encontrava paralisado.O que faria agora?

Voldemort surgiu das sombras, dando a Draco a pior primeira impressão da vida dele. Por que ele nunca havia conhecido pessoalmente o mestre de seu pai, e agora que o via somente se perguntava como alguém podia ter uma face tão horrenda, deformada pelas marcas da maldade.

-Jovem Malfoy- Voldemort por um instante pareceu surpreso, mas não por muito tempo.Logo voltou a sua usual face inexpressiva - Onde está o Potter?

Draco pensou em algo que era bom, e que podia ajudá-lo a sobreviver. Infelizmente, as coisas em que ele era realmente bom não adiantavam em nada naquele momento. Levar Voldemort no papo poderia ajudá-lo a sobreviver?

Provavelmente não, mas daria a ele alguns instantes a mais de vida para pensar melhor no que fazer.

-Talvez ele esteja praticando sapateado com a Murta-que-Geme...Talvez ele esteja cantando "I Will Survive" em um show de drag queen's, usando as botas rosas de salto-agulha que eu dei para ele no natal...Eu acho a última opção a mais provável, se você quer saber - Draco falou isso cinicamente, sem medo de desafiar Voldemort. Ele não perdia o jeito orgulhoso e zombeteiro, mesmo correndo risco de vida.

-Ora seu insolentezinho, como ousa me desafiar? Ironias não vão te ajudar.Será que não vê que está em desvantagem nesse jogo?

-Aparentemente não, eu não vejo.Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei nem como é que você pretende me matar; já deve ser um velho caduco com quase cem anos, enquanto eu sou belo e com um físico bastante desejável; passando pra trás qualquer medalhista de ouro.

-Jovem Malfoy, se eu fosse você não me desafiava desse jeito. Se você não me contar logo onde está Potter, eu arranco a verdade de você de um jeito bem menos agradável.E sem chance para brincadeirinhas.

Draco pensou se daria para enrolar um pouco mais.Voldemort já estava tilintando de raiva, e mais uma brincadeirinha de Draco poderia mesmo resultar em sérias conseqüências para ele.Decidiu que ele iria contar logo a verdade sobre Potter.

Mas que verdade?

A verdade que o Potter estaria ali se ele não tivesse se jogado que nem um maluco na chave-de-portal para salvar Gina, que viria junto? Voldemort o mataria se soubesse dessa verdade.

Ele teria de fazer algo para o qual os Malfoy tinham talento natural:mentir.Mas a mentira tinha de ser bem feita, pois o Lorde não era burro como muitos dos professores de Hogwarts para os quais Draco podia inventar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para faltar às aulas.Não podia falhar na frente de Voldemort, qualquer deslize poderia resultar em algum membro decepado, no caso de Draco.

E justamente quando ele tinha inventado a desculpa perfeita, a porta da sala abriu-se com um estrondo, e Draco viu seu pai caminhar em passos alarmados e direção a algo no ouvido do Mestre, e os dois saíram da sala, Voldemort com um sorriso no rosto. Draco nem se deu o trabalho de ser chamado para segui-los.

Foram em direção ao escritório de Lucius, ao que Draco era proibido de entrar.No entanto, nesse dia Lucius não fez nenhuma objeção quanto a entrada de Draco.

Dentro do escritório havia inúmeros artefatos de magia negra, muitos pesos-de-papel sombrios espalhados por cima de uma mesa de carvalho e uma enorme cadeira com um respaldo vermelho de veludo.Nesta cadeira estavam amarrados Harry Potter e Virgínia Weasley.

-Olhe só mestre, a surpresinha que chegou na minha lareira...-Disse Lucius, com um sorriso de quem esperava alguma recompensa por isso.Draco sentiu um lampejo de raiva; ele havia arriscado sua vida para salvar Gina do destino terrível que ela teria, e a garota praticamente tentava suicídio na tentativa de salvá-lo.Mas de qualquer jeito, ele não podia culpá-la totalmente, afinal ela não sabia o que iria acontecer se ele não tivesse pegado na chave-de-portal aquela hora.

"_Ela deve estar pensando que eu sou um maluco idiota. Talvez tenha razão"._

-Ora, já estava sentindo sua falta Potter. Chegar atrasado não é algo muito educado, sabia?

Harry ignorou o comentário de Voldemort, e lançou um olhar fulminante para Draco.Estava tentando dizer: "Você é louco, Malfoy? Me tire e tire Gina daqui agora!".Draco entendeu o significado do olhar, mas ignorou mantendo a atenção em seu pai e no Lorde.

-Mestre, não sei se devo perguntar, mas por que Potter apareceu aqui, e não na sala dos candelabros, conforme o combinado- Draco sentiu raiva da submissão de seu pai a aquele que ele chamava de mestre. Logo Lucius, que sempre pregava que Malfoys são seres superiores. Para Draco, aquilo humilhava a superioridade dos Malfoy, era completamente ridículo ver seu pai se rastejando atrás de um ser que nem gente direito era; e que tinha uma cara horrível de cobra.

-Acho que você deve perguntar isso para o seu filho, Lucius.Ele apareceu no lugar de Potter na sala, e se recusou a fornecer qualquer informação.Sugiro que você use _a poção_ nele.-Lucius olhou para Draco com um sorriso punitivo, e Draco já sabia o por que.Sempre que se mencionava poção naquela Mansão, a primeira coisa que se vinha em mente era a poção veritas. Lucius tinha o costume de usar aquela poção em elfos; e fazê-los contar seus mais íntimos segredos, que nunca em plena consciência falariam para seu mestre. Agora Draco seria o elfo-doméstico.

-Mas mestre; eu não deveria dar conta de Potter e Weasley?

-Eu não preciso de um covarde rastejante como você para dar conta de dois moleques.-Lucius não pareceu ofendido com as ofensas de Voldemort.Draco presumiu que aqueles xingamentos deveriam ser usuais quando os dois se encontravam.-Além do mais, Potter é coisa minha, e Rabicho vai estar aqui para levá-los até a masmorra, aonde vão esperar por _ela.-_Draco também viu que o plano de Nagini picar os dois parecia ser o mesmo.Será que Gina também seria afetada?

"_Provavelmente sim, afinal, Potter deve ter vindo aqui por causa dela. Pra me salvar é que não foi. Tomara que não, por que um cabeça-rachada apaixonado por mim e ansioso por me defender é o que eu menos preciso!"._

_-_Certo, então venha comigo, moleque.Finalmente eu vou ter alguma diversão depois desse dia tão cansativo.-Lucius puxou Draco do escritório, não antes de dar uma olhada em Gina.Ela tinha estado calada aquele tempo todo, e estava com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos vermelhos escondendo sua face.Draco não conseguiu ver o que ela estava sentindo naquela hora, mas prometeu a si mesmo que não tinha se sacrificado em vão.Eles não iriam matar Gina, ele se certificou disso.Tinha voltado no tempo pra salvá-la, não era um cabeça de cobra que iria arruinar tudo.

"_Não dessa vez, agora vai ser diferente. Tem que ser"._

-

Ela estava tentando, ela tentou ao menos.Agora Gina não sabia o que iriam fazer com Draco, e sentia profunda dor por isso.Mas acima de tudo, ela não sabia o que iriam fazer com ela mesma, e aquilo a deixava angustiada por dentro.

Incertezas, sua vida era cheia delas.E agora que tinha a certeza de que realmente amava Draco; apesar de ainda não ter certeza de que ela a ama, agora que tinha a certeza de que tudo iria dar certo, as dúvidas voltavam novamente.

"_Será que tudo vai dar certo mesmo ?O que aquele monstro fará comigo e com Harry?O que vai acontecer com Draco? Draco..."_

No meio dessas incertezas, as maldições cruciatus que Voldemort começara a lançar nela e em Harry a confundiam ainda mais; a impedindo que pensasse direito em qualquer outra coisa a não ser a dor que tomava posse de seu corpo. Sentia como se estivesse em chamas.

Mas além da dor física, a sua cabeça travava uma batalha; uma luta por pensamentos claros que estava acabando com ela.Cada vez sentia-se mais perdida, sem forças.Só quando finalmente perdeu a consciência os pensamentos tortuosos a deixaram em paz.

-

Azedo.Era este o gosto da poção azul turquesa, quase transparente que Draco fora obrigado a tomar.Em um dos muitos quartos da Mansão, mais especificamente o bem decorado quarto dele, o gosto de aspartame puro permanecia em sua boca; depois que desceu pela garganta e tomou posse dele, que agora era obrigado a dizer somente a verdade.Ele sentia como se um nó invisível tivesse sido feito em torno de sua garganta.Um nó que a cada vez que ele mentisse apertaria mais e mais, impedindo a respiração, impedindo as mentiras.

-Você está se sentindo confortável, filhinho-Lucius disse, olhando Draco cinicamente.É azedo o sabor da verdade, não é?Eu sempre achei que fosse, já que a mentira é tão doce...

-Que tal você começar logo a fazer suas perguntas ridículas e me deixar em paz-A poção não impedia que Draco falasse de seu jeito, não impedia que ele respondesse o que quisesse, contando que não mentisse.Outra imposição da poção era que quando uma pergunta era feita tinha de ser respondida diretamente, não podia haver enrolações.

-Você sempre foi muito rabugento e respondão...Justamente como um Malfoy deve ser.E pensar que eu tinha tanto orgulho de você... Mas então você apareceu do nada hoje, desafiando o mestre e bancando um heroizinho! Será que você não tem noção que isso pode arruinar o seu futuro como comensal? Por que você vai ser um comensal, não vai Draco? Não teria coragem de arruinar toda a tradição de seus antepassados, ou teria?

-Eu já até pensei em ser comensal, mas agora eu nem cogito a idéia de trabalhar pra uma caveira ridícula e chamá-la de mestre. Eu não suporto mais a idéia que algum dia eu posso me tornar alguém tão desprezível quanto você e meus _tão ilustres_ antepassados.-Draco disse sarcástico

-Você me xingou, e você vai se arrepender disso, garoto. Aquela Weasley é o motivo de você ter vindo aqui no lugar de Potter, não é? Diga qual é o motivo.

Draco não queria contar que estava apaixonado por Gina, aquilo parecia algo impossível de se contar para seu pai. Mas, no entanto, ele já sentia sua garganta começar a sufocar, pressionando-o a dizer a verdade.

-Droga Lucius, ela ia vir junto! Não ia ser só o cicatriz, ela também ia ter que confrontar o seu maldito mestre! Eu não podia deixar a única pessoa... que eu realmente...amo...morrer...-Ele falou com um esforço, tentando impedir as palavras de sair, no entanto era impossível conter a verdade.

-Bom, então eu acho que já tenho minha vingança por você ter sido um filho tão desobediente... Fique sabendo que ela vai morrer, e você não vai poder impedir isso, herói.A este momento, sua _querida ruivinha_ já deve estar sendo torturada.Mas em todo caso, acho que você ainda vai servir pra me dar um pouco de diversão, garoto.Você já teve sonhos eróticos com Rony Weasley-Draco já previa o tipo de diversão de seu pai.Perguntas pervertidas pareciam dar um prazer imenso em Lucius, e era esse o tipo de pergunta que ele fazia para o elfos.Se lembrava de um dia Lucius ter perguntado a um elfo se ele guardava alguma calcinha de Narcissa escondida, e pra surpresa de Draco o pequeno elfo guardava.

-Não!Você é doente!

Seguiu-se uma interminável seção de perguntas nojentas, e Draco procurava arranjar um jeito de se soltar da mente doente do pai.Depois de muitas questões no estilo de: "Você tem uma coleção de playbruxos escondida em algum lugar do seu quarto?", e "Você está usando uma cueca de oncinha?"; e de muitas respostas "Não!Qual o seu problema?", Lucius pareceu finalmente se cansar daquilo.

-Você não é nem um pouco divertido, garoto.Fazer você tomar o veritas é a mesma coisa de despejar um vidro inteiro da poção no lixo.-Disse Lucius, se dirigindo a porta.-Exceto talvez naquela hora em que você admitiu que dança pelado na frente do espelho.

Draco fez uma cara bastante emburrada, aquilo era patético.Mas sua cara ficou surpresa ao ver que Lucius ia sair do quarto.

-Calma ainda, você vai sair assim sem me amarrar numa tora de árvore, me torturar ou dar descarga em mim na privada?

"_Droga, eu e minha boca!Agora que eu dei a idéia talvez ele faça mesmo todas essas coisas!"_

-Não será necessário.Mesmo que você saia para resgatar sua tão amada Weasley, você não irá conseguir nada.Duvido que ache onde ela e o Potter estão escondidos no meio desta multidão de quarto, e além do mais, o plano do Mestre é infalível, não é um pivete como você que poderá fazer alguma coisa.

Lucius saiu do quarto, deixando Draco sozinho.Livre.Ele estava satisfeito, pois ao contrário do que Lucius pensava, ele tinha uma pista de onde Gina estava. E ele sabia de qual era o plano de Voldemort.

"_E acredite Lucius, ele pode não ser tão infalível assim"._

Draco não esperou muito tempo para sair daquele quarto.Foi logo em direção as masmorras, Supôs que Gina estaria na mesma masmorra do passado. Foi descendo cada vez mais e mais, até chegar ao local aonde se dispunham as masmorras.Mas havia um só problema: Todas as portas eram talhadas idênticas, não havia como saber qual era _a_ masmorra do passado.

Iria tomar muito tempo para Draco abrir cada masmorra uma por uma.Tempo que ele não dispunha.Mas por sorte, não foi preciso revistar todas as portas; embora Draco estivesse disposto a fazer isso por Gina.

Ele não precisou pois podia sentir aonde Gina Hermione tinha falado, o elo não existia mais, porém os dois continuavam ligados um ao outro.Draco sentia a presença dela, o cheiro doce de jasmim de Gina emanava no ambiente guiando-o em direção a ela.E logo na primeira tentativa em uma das portas ele acertou, sendo esta a masmorra em que Harry e Gina estavam presos.

Draco entrou e se perguntou se Voldemort já trouxera Nagini para picar Harry.Torcia para que não, pois se isso acontecesse não sabia o que iria fazer para evitar que Gina também morresse. Mais uma vez.

Vírginia dormia em um monte de feno, e não parecia nada confortável ali. Embora não se mexesse muito durante o sono, sua cara expressava o quão perturbada ela estava por dentro. Draco se aproximou dela, e ficou olhando-a. Mas teve também de perceber que não havia apenas Gina naquela masmorra.

Harry Potter estava do outro lado de uma grade de ferro que separava onde ele estava de a bater nessas grades fazendo barulho para chamar a atenção de Draco, e quando o loiro voltou seu olhar para ele deu de cara com um cicatriz com uma expressão bastante desgostosa.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy- Disse Harry em um tom áspero, franzindo a testa.

"_Este daí é um grande mal-agradecido, isso sim."_

-Eu vim aqui salvar sua namoradinha, Potter.-Draco disse isso de um jeito tão irritado quanto o de Harry, ao vê-lo.Não gostava de ser lembrado que Gina ainda era namorada de Harry.

-Quem disse que ela precisa de você para salvá-la?

-E quem mais pode fazer isso, Potter?Você, preso como um rato em um buraco atrás das grades-Falou Draco usando de todo seu sarcasmo.

-Então já que você pretende tão heroicamente salvá-la, Malfoy, por que não me conta qual é o seu plano?

Draco sentiu raiva de seu pai especialmente naquela hora por ter lhe dado uma poção da verdade.Agora ele não podia deixar de responder a pergunta do Potter.

-A chave da questão não é qual é o meu plano, e sim qual é o plano de Voldemort. Ele irá vir aqui com sua serpente, Nagini, e ela irá te o veneno de Nagini é muito poderoso, depois de algumas horas haverá menos um Potter no mundo.E se eu não fizer alguma coisa também, haverá menos uma Weasley. Voldemort não passou por aqui, passou?

-Não.Mas como você pretende evitar o tal plano de Voldemort?

-Bom, sobre isso eu ainda não pensei direito.-Draco viu a cara irritada de Potter.-Mas não se preocupe com isso cicatriz, sonserinos sempre arranjam os melhores planos.

Harry e Draco ficaram se encarando por mais algum tempo, quando Potter interrompeu.

-Será que um sonserino consegue pensar em planos mais rápido do que um grifinório?Eu acho que não Malfoy, por que _eu_ já tenho um plano.

Harry esperou que Draco perguntasse qual era seu plano, mas Draco nem fez a menção de abrir a boca.Ele estava tentando bolar um plano só seu, não estava aceitando a idéia de seguir algo planejado pelo Santo Potter.

-Não vai perguntar qual é o meu plano-Draco não respondeu nada.Ótimo, eu não preciso que você pergunte para contá-lo. É o seguinte Malfoy, você carrega a Gina pra fora dessa porcaria de Mansão Mal-Assombrada e eu cuido do resto.

-Ah, e eu posso saber se você já tem alguma noção de como vai enfrentar Voldemort?

-Eu ainda não tenho certeza do que vou fazer, mas tenho certeza que consigo pensar em alguma coisa.O mais importante agora é manter a Gina a salvo.

-Tudo bem Potter, se você quer bancar o herói solitário como sempre fez, vá em frente.Eu não vou impedir o Rei Artur de lutar, mas vale lembrar que ele está sem sua Excalibur.-Draco pegou Gina adormecida no colo, e foi carregando ela até a porta.Destrancou com alguns feitiços, e já ia saindo quando Potter o interrompeu com mais uma questão.

-Malfoy, por que você está se dando a todo este trabalho de salvar Gina?

"Maldita poção Veritas, Maldita poção Veritas..."

Isso era só o que Draco conseguia pensar enquanto era pressionado a contar para o Potter que o principal motivo de estar arriscando sua vida, sua reputação e seu nome era o amor que sentia por Virgínia Weasley.

-

**N.A:**

Antes de tudo preciso falar uma coisa...Eu conheci td o pessoal da caixinha de bsb no FEUPO, o encontro candango D/G!Foi TÃO legal!A galera eh demais!

Outra coisa eh q eu fiquei bastante desmotivada por soh receber poucos reviews para o cap 8, afinal, eu trouxe a Gina de volta e só 3 pessoas comentaram!Espero q eu receba mais reviews pra este cap, se eu receber reviews suficientes eu juro q mando o cap 10 logo, logo''

Um beeeeeeijo enorme pras pessoas q mandaram reviews:

Miaka-Bom, a tentativa dela pra salvar o Draco pelo menos desviou a atenção do titio Voldie ''

Princesa Chi-Minha betinha amadaaaa!To esperando msm os caps das suas fics, elas são demais!

Ronnie Wheezy-Hhaha..valeu pelo revieew!

E então, o que acharam desse capítulo?Já tentaram imaginar o Draco dançando pelado na frente do espelho? Toda fez que eu imagino isso fico rindo que nem uma desesperada u.U

Eu acho que judiei muito do Draco, fazer ele se confessar com o Harry deve ter sido o cúmulo pra ele!

Eu tenho que parar de maltratar o Draco e a Gina e dar um pouquinho mais de amor pra eles! Me lembrem disso, certo?

DEIXEM REVIEWS!Eles fazem uma escritora feliz!

Beijos pra minha beta, a Princesa Chi!

Beijos pra todo o pessoal da caixinha do portal e pro pessoal do fórum do portal...FEUPO!

Bjks:

Duda

(** Nota da Beta:** Esse cap não teve qse nenhum erro... Não disse q vc tava se superando? XD

Hahaha... Tadinho do Draco, duas vezes foi obrigado a confessar seu amor por Virgínia para duas pessoas por quais ele tem ódio profundo... '

Bom, tô esperando o próximo cap, viu?

Bjinhos!

** (¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯) )**


	10. O príncipe espião

**Capítulo 10- O príncipe espião**

_Disclaimer: Tudo da J.K, obviamente.Ou alguém pensou que era meu?_

Os cabelos vermelhos de Virgínia Weasley estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, refletindo brilhosos à luz do sol.Ela achou estranho, não se lembrava de quando ter deitado na masmorra estar em algum lugar tão aconchegante. Para falar a verdade, se lembrava de repousar em um lugar bastante duro, pois o feno não adiantava muito em termos de fofura.Mas ela não estava mais na masmorra, e a luz incandescente que banhava o ambiente vinha de uma das janelas da enfermaria de Hogwarts.

Gina olhou bastante confusa para os lados, com os olhos ainda pesados depois de um profundo sono. Como ela chegara lá? A última lembrança que tinha era de Voldemort a torturando, e dela caindo inconsciente no chão.

"_Mas alguém aqui vai poder me explicar direitinho o que aconteceu"._Pensou ela olhando para Draco Malfoy, que sentava em uma cadeira posta ao lado da maca de Gina, e tinha percebido a pouco que ela havia finalmente acordado.

-

Draco olhou para Gina, feliz por ela estar desperta. Já estava começando a ficar preocupado, havia horas desde que ele a trouxera ali. Deu qualquer desculpa para Madame Pomfrey do por que os dois haviam sumido da escola, sem se preocupar em explicar detalhadamente a razão de alguns machucados que Gina ostentava. Desde que chegaram em Hogwarts, ele não se preocupou com qualquer coisa além de ficar ao lado dela, vigiando-a para o caso dela acordar. E agora depois de muita espera por parte dele, isso havia finalmente acontecido.

-Finalmente!Pensei que teria de dar um beijo na Bela Adormecida para ela finalmente acordar.Até que não teria sido má idéia... - Draco sorriu de lado, e se aproximou dos lábios de Gina, mas ela o afastou.Tinha muita coisa para perguntar, e curiosa como era, os beijos teriam de esperar até a última pergunta.

-Nada disso príncipe, você vai me explicar direitinho como eu cheguei até aqui.

-E o quê que eu ganho por responder essas perguntas?

-Tudo o que você quiser.-Draco deu um sorriso bastante malicioso nessa parte. Gina logo montou um beicinho, e falou irritada.- O que você está pensando, Draco Malfoy? Esqueceu que eu sou uma moça de família? Não se trata uma donzela desse jeito!

Draco sorriu por ela ainda usar termos tão antiquados.Ele pensava que essas coisas caipiras dos Weasleys fossem repulsivas e sinais da sua grande miséria e pobreza. Mas isso foi antes de conhecê-la. Agora isso parecia apenas um motivo de dar risadas e beijá-la mais uma vez.

-Eu acho que você; donzela, que esqueceu que o príncipe aqui é Draco Malfoy. Os hábitos dele não são nem um pouco principescos. Pelo menos não nessa parte... - Ele sorriu com malícia mais uma vez, e ela deu algumas risadinhas por ele falar de si mesmo na terceira pessoa.

-Então diga para a realeza que a donzela irá dar-lhe muitos beijos se ele conceder-lhe algumas respostas.

-Oui Madame-Draco fez uma reverencia exagerada, e fez uma imitação caricata dos franceses mandando beijinhos no ar para Gina.Depois ajoelhou-se ao pé da maca e finalmente depois de toda uma encenação se pôs ao pé da maca pronto para responder as perguntas.

-O cavaleiro está a postos.-Ele falou ainda brincando.

-Certo, então vamos lá. Por que você deu uma de maluco, lunático, esquizofrênico e pulou em cima da porcaria da chave-de-portal- Gina disse irritada, e Draco se impressionou como ela podia mudar de humor tão rápido.Há alguns segundos ela estava dando risadinhas das gracinhas dele, e agora parecia estar saindo de um round de boxe.

-Por que _eu sou_ um maluco, lunático e esquizofrênico.-Draco disse fugindo da pergunta, e dando mais um sorriso. Ele mesmo não estava se reconhecendo hoje por dar tantos sorrisos, mas talvez fosse por que ele estava em um estado alfa de felicidade só por ela estar ali, ao lado dele, ao invés de morrendo perto de Voldemort.Pensar que ela estava ali ao seu lado, quando tinha ainda fresca na memória a imagem dela morta trazia a ele uma felicidade louca, insana.

-Você prometeu que ia me dar uma resposta para as minhas perguntas, Draco Malfoy. Pare de fugir da questão!

-Eu não posso fazer nada se é a mais pura verdade... De fato, essa enfermaria é mesmo o melhor lugar para loucos esquizofrênicos como eu. Eu não poderia estar em lugar melhor! Ainda mais se esse lugar tem uma certa ruivinha que vai me dar muitos beijinhos quando se recuperar... - Gina viu que seria realmente uma tarefa e tanto tirar Draco daquele estado de felicidade um pouco alienada e fazer com que ele respondesse um suas perguntas. Mas ela não podia evitar de gostar das gracinhas dele; era tão atípico para um Malfoy, mas Gina achou que aquilo simplesmente combinava com ele. Como se alguma coisa tivesse o feito mudar, e liberado toda aquela felicidade. Mas ela não admitia para si mesma que o provocador da mudança era ela. Ainda tinha em si mesma a dúvida se eles eram um casal de verdade, mas agora esta dúvida era tão pequena que praticamente não existia.

- Draco Malfoy, você não está sendo muito cavalheiro me enrolando como se eu fosse qualquer Pansy Parkinson. Responda logo a minha pergunta, e sem gracinhas- Ela falou tudo com um tom ferroso de ameaça, e Draco viu que se enrolasse mais um pouco poderia ser perigoso para ela, nem era para ele. Por que ele duvidava muito que alguém conseguisse alcançar tantas colorações diferentes só por ficar chateada.Mas não pode evitar mais uma gracinha.

-O que você tem contra Pansy Parkinson?Ela pode ser meio burrinha, mas tem um corpinho nota dez- Ela lançou para ele um olhar assassino, como se dissesse "Me conte agora ou morra!".

-Eu não posso de contar.-Ela olhou para ele fazendo biquinho.-Não posso mesmo, você não iria entender.

-Tente me fazer entender.

-Não, eu não posso. Acredite Gina, é para o seu bem. - Gina ficou muito chateada com isso, mas não demonstrou.Odiava quando as pessoas diziam que algo era para seu bem, sem ao menos explicar. Parecia coisa de pais superprotetores. Como os dela, que apesar de ela amar mais que tudo tinham uma preocupação um tanto quanto excessiva.E ela, como o ser extremamente curioso que era, detestava ficar com dúvidas.

-Então se você não vai responder mesmo, eu suponho que terei de reduzir a quantidade de beijinhos.-Draco ergueu os braços para os céus, em sinal de redenção sofrida.

-Céus a cotação de beijinhos não! Pergunte-me qualquer outra coisa que eu respondo, mas não mexa na preciosa cotação de beijinhos.

-Então me responda como eu cheguei aqui.

-Essa pergunta eu acho que posso responder.Quando você e o Potter tomaram a atitude estúpida de chegarem via flú...

-Hei, atitude estúpida não! Nós fomos lá para te salvar, seu mal-agradecido- Ela interrompeu e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Me salvar? Não fui eu que fiquei amarrado em uma cadeira depois de sair por uma lareira. Sem contar que eu já estava com a situação _totalmente_ sobre controle.

-É, eu sei que estava totalmente sobre controle... - Ela disse ironicamente - Vale lembrar que nós ficamos amarrados numa cadeira por sua causa.Ou você não lembra que foi o senhor que se jogou na chave-de-portal?

-Ah não, você vai voltar para essa pergunta de novo, Gina? Eu já falei que não vou responder o por quê que eu me joguei na chave. Cheguei a pensar um dia que Weasleys fossem cegos; principalmente seu irmão Rony por namorar a castorzinho Granger, mas surdos? Essa é nova!

Ela lançou mais um olhar mortal para ele, e Draco entendeu que se falasse mais alguma coisa sobre a família Weasley, ela o estraçalharia até os últimos miolos. Só que ele se sentiu extremamente bem por ter falado aquilo, xingar o trio perfeito e os Weasleys havia se tornado um hábito havia tanto tempo que ele se sentia renovado ao fazê-lo. Sabia que nunca viria a xingar Gina, mas a família, segundo ele, não havia o menor problema. E apesar de ter seu ódio reduzido por Granger devido a ajuda que ela prestou a ele no passado, continuava com sua antipatia. Aquela rivalidade dele com o trio seria eterna.

-Será que dá para voltar a responder aquela outra pergunta- Ele olhou para Gina, e ela fez um afirmativo com a cabeça, ainda contrariada por ele ter ofendido sua família - eu ia dizendo, Voldemort ficou com vocês e Lucius me levou para uma sala para tomar o Veritaserum, a poção da verdade. Depois de ter se divertido bastante, ele me deixou livre para ir atrás de você e do Potter.Então eu fui lá na masmorra, peguei você e fui embora.

-Simples assim?

-Simples assim.

-E o Harry?

-O Potter ficou por lá, lutando heroicamente como sempre faz por seus ideais idiotas.

-Eu _não acredito_ que você o deixou lá para morrer- Gina gritou com Draco, furiosa por ele ter abandonado o garoto. Tinha pensado por um tempo se realmente sua vingança valeria a pena, se Harry merecia isso. E depois de ter sofrido novamente com Voldemort, teve certeza que aquilo seria uma crueldade brutal, e nem se reconheceu por ter tramado plano tão terrível.Além do mais, Harry tinha ido lutar com Voldemort apenas para protegê-la, talvez merecesse uma chance de se explicar.

-Não era você que queria se vingar dele deixando-o lá? Missão cumprida!

-Eu mudei de idéia! Ninguém merece aquilo! É cruel demais!

-Ele nasceu para isso Virgínia, Potter deve combater bravamente o Lorde das Trevas, é assim que a coisa funciona - Draco não acreditou estar falando aquilo sobre Potter. Parecia até que o estava elogiando por ser um homem destinado desde que nasceu, mas essa definitivamente não era sua intenção.

-Eu não acredito que você o abandonou lá sozinho! Ele pode morrer Draco!

-Primeiro, eu sou _Draco Malfoy_, eu nunca faria nada para proteger _Harry_ _Potter_, eu quero mais é que ele morra queimado no inferno - Gina fez uma cara horrorizada - No entanto, eu não quero que aquele Lorde de Pó de Arroz triunfe e faça com que todos virem seus _escravos_. Draco Malfoy _nunca_ será escravo de ninguém. E se Harry Potter, o idiota-que-sobreviveu quer lutar e salvar a todos para depois aparecer em artigo da Rita Skeeter, não sou_ eu_ que vou impedir.

-É, você provavelmente deve ter ajudado ele a se matar- Gina olhou ressentida para ele, chateada por ele ter tido a chance de salvar uma vida e de ter desperdiçado. Mesmo que Harry quisesse bancar o herói, era a missão de Draco impedi-lo de embarcar neste suicídio.Ela não entedia como Harry pretendia vencer, ele nem mesmo possuía uma varinha!

Draco olhou para Virgínia, pensando se deveria perguntar pelo pagamento de beijinhos, agora que já tinha respondido as perguntas.Mas resolveu deixar para depois, até por que não estava com humor para isso. Não agora, que Gina tinha demonstrado _tanta preocupação_ com o Santo Potter. Era incrível como apenas a menção do nome de Harry poderia deixá-lo de mal-humor.E isso se agravou com Gina e sua preocupação excessiva. Draco observou a ruiva fitar o teto ansiosa, como se estivesse contando o tempo.

"_Provavelmente deve estar pensando no Potter. O Santo Potter. O insuportável do Potter. O idiota que bota a vida no fogo e que faz a Gina ficar pensando nele agora .Se ela queria tanto o Potter, não devia largá-lo para ficar comigo!"_

Draco estava sentindo ciúmes, e isso era inevitável. Tinha confundido tudo, e agora em sua cabeça se passavam mil coisas. Levantou-se para ir embora, não iria ficar mais ali suportando aquela atenção extrema que ela dava para os assuntos do Potter.

"_Por que afinal tudo o que o cicatriz faz é tão importante?Aposto que se ele morresse o mundo ficaria mais feliz."_

Gina então viu que Draco estava saindo, e olhou para ele antes dele ir embora. Viu os olhos acinzentados dele, mas agora eles estavam insuportavelmente ilegíveis, fazendo com que Gina não conseguisse ter nenhuma reação adequada.Tentou pedir que ele ficasse e dizer que o amava, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Talvez por que o errado fosse ele, e ela ainda estivesse contrariada.Mas ainda assim não queria que ele fosse embora, a sua presença a fazia bem e a reconfortava.

Porém quando Draco já estava perto da porta da enfermaria, a porta se abriu num estrondo, e Rony Weasley junto de Hermione Granger irromperam na enfermaria. Rony parecia deveras perturbado, e quando viu Draco na sua frente, não teve nenhuma reação além de meter-lhe um soco na cara, fazendo o loiro exclamar de raiva, indignado.

Rony e Hermione ainda não tinham vindo ver Gina, e agora que era o intervalo entre as aulas eles aproveitaram para vê-la. Draco que tinha passado a noite inteira, e faltado todas as aulas da manhã para ficar ali ao lado de Virginia, nem se preocupou com o fato de que era bastante provável que Hermione contasse alguma coisa para o Weasley. Afinal, Gina, Draco e Harry tinham sumido e o namorado era a única pessoa em que ela confiava o suficiente para tentar alguma ajuda.

-RONY- Hermione berrou censurando o namorado, afastando-o de Draco; que estava com a mão pousada sobre o local aonde Rony o tinha socado encarando o ruivo com um olhar misto de raiva e desprezo.

Rony, ainda com os punhos cerrados acompanhou Mione em direção a cama de Gina. O ruivo não deixou de falar para Draco que depois acertava as contas com ele, mas o loiro já se sentiu aliviado por sua morte ter sido adiada.Assim pelo menos teria tempo de comprar o próprio caixão e escrever o testamento.

No entanto, se Draco antes estava de saída, agora queria permanecer na enfermaria. Estava com vontade de ouvir a conversa de Gina com o irmão e Granger, mesmo que a ruiva pensasse que ele tinha ficado ali apenas para irritar Rony; o que também era em parte verdade.

-O que é que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Talvez aquele soco não tenha sido um aviso muito claro de que eu quero você fora.

-E quem disse que eu estou pouco me lixando para suas vontades, Weasley? Eu fico aqui o tempo que eu bem entender, a enfermaria é de todos - Rony resmungou alguma coisa, as orelhas vermelhas, mas Hermione tentou acalmá-lo; dizendo que Malfoy estava em seu direito. O que, é claro, não serviu para acalmar Rony porcaria nenhuma.

-No direito dele?Ah, claro, já que ele tem o direito de enfiar a língua na boca da minha irmã e fazer com ela o que bem entender, por que não teria o direito de ficar ouvindo minhas conversas- Gina, que até agora estivera apenas como mera espectadora da discussão, resolveu entrar na conversa.

-Calma aí, você está falando como se eu fosse uma qualquer! Devo lembrá-lo que eu sou _sua irmã_, e que Draco _não faz_ comigo o que bem entende!

-A minha irmã nunca ficaria com um Malfoy! Gina nunca se submeteria a isso, ainda mais por que ela era uma moça comprometida com o Harry, você deve ser algum E.T que possuiu o corpo da minha irmã!

-Pare de falar besteiras, Rony! Se você prefere acreditar que eu troquei de corpo com um alien ao invés de aceitar que eu estou namorando um Malfoy e que ele não é tão ruim quanto você pensa, vá em frente.

-Talvez algum dia eu possa aceitar que você namore um Malfoy, mas acreditar que ele não é o mal encarnado na terra vai ser difícil...

Gina resolveu não falar mais nada com o irmão sobre sua relação com Draco; conseguir que Rony dissesse que aceitaria o namoro deles algum dia já era um avanço maior do que o que ela podia esperar.Ela ainda achava que o irmão estava com uma certa mágoa dela, mas tinha certeza que isso passaria com o tempo.E a opinião dele sobre Draco...Bem...Disso ela estava certa de que não haveriam mudanças.

-Eu não acho que você veio aqui na enfermaria apenas para espancar o Draco...

-É, eu e a Mione viemos ver se você está O.K...

-Eu estou.-Disse ela sorrindo para o casal.

-E também para dizer que Harry voltou...Para falar a verdade, ele está a uma distância bastante curta daqui, esperando para conversar com você.

-Vocês...-Gina começou, mas acabou sendo interrompida por Hermione.

-Nós já sabemos de tudo, Harry nos contou - Ela falou com um sorriso bondoso - E Malfoy, quero que você saiba que apesar de você ser alguém insuportável, não acho que tenha merecido o soco que o Rony lhe deu - Draco resmungou alguma coisa sobre não precisar da pena de uma sangue-ruim, e Rony deu uma grande bufada; um sinal de que uma longa discussão viria quando ele e Hermione deixassem o aposento - Agora se vocês me derem licença, eu vou chamar o Harry.

-Eu vou junto-Disse Rony, que apesar de ainda estar chateado com a namorada por ter defendido Malfoy não queria ficar só com Gina e o loiro, então se apressou para acompanhar Hermione.

Gina olhou para Draco, em um sinal óbvio que ele deveria se retirar também. Provavelmente Harry não iria querer ninguém escutando a conversa dos dois, e Gina também se sentiria constrangida em falar do namoro dela com Harry em frente a Draco. Ela tinha a absoluta certeza de que iria acabar oficialmente a história dela com Harry, e quando ela começasse a namorar oficialmente Draco, não queria que o loiro ficasse com o ego inflado por ter levado a melhor sobre Harry.

Porém Draco não captou, ou fingiu não captar, o sinal que Gina mandou. Continuou ali como se nada tivesse acontecido, olhando para as janelas da enfermaria.

-Draco.-Gina chamou, e ele se virou para ela, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.-Cai fora.

-Por acaso a senhorita pensa em fazer alguma coisa que eu não possa ver com o cabeça rachada-Ele falou de seu jeito arrastado.

-Meu Merlim, Draco-Ela bufou chateada.-Chega mais perto de mim.

Ele andou receoso alguns passos pra frente, chegando ao lado da cama de Gina.Ela então pegou a mão dele e pos em seu peito.Draco sentiu as batidas do coração dela, podia escutá-las se quisesse.

-Você não está sentindo, seu bobão, que ele bate por você-Ela disse com um sorriso, este sendo correspondido por ele.-Eu só acho que o Harry merece um pouco de privacidade.

-Quer dizer então que eu desbanquei os olhos de sapinhos cozidos- Ele falou com um sorriso maroto, e ela lançou um olhar em direção à porta.

-'Tá, 'tá...-Draco deu ombros e foi embora, quase no mesmo tempo em que Harry chegava. Mas foi embora com a certeza de que nem mesmo com sua Gina pedindo ele a deixaria sozinha com Potter.

-

Harry entrou pela porta, cheio de machucados, ajudado pela Madame Pomfrey.Ela queria logo colocá-lo em uma das macas e tratar dos ferimentos, mas ele fez questão de antes conversar com Gina.E Madame Pomfrey acabou no fim por deixá-lo a sós com a garota, mas não sem antes colocar algumas bandagens em Harry.Ela podia esperar para curá-lo totalmente, mas deixá-lo ali sem ao menos fazer alguns curativos como era da vontade dele, seria um pecado medicinal.

Então, quando os dois não tinham a companhia de mais ninguém além de um ao outro, Gina deu um sorriso afastando um pouco a sensação desconfortável que estava no ar.

-Então você sobreviveu!

-É, eu venci - Harry sorriu para Gina, um sorriso de alguém que agora vive uma vida sem pesos, com poucas preocupações. Um sorriso sincero.

-Harry, eu queria pedir desculpas por tudo que eu possa ter feito pra você, eu...

-Gina, eu sei que você queria se vingar de mim e eu sei que mereci, eu fui um completo idiota. Trair você foi a pior coisa que fiz em minha vida, e queria que você soubesse que essa atitude terrível me atormenta todas as noites, me fazendo pensar em quão tamanha é minha estupidez. Nagini me contou que você tinha planejado originalmente uma chave-de-portal para me levar até Voldemort, e eu realmente não a culpo por ter feito isso.

-Nagini?

-A serpente de estimação de Voldemort.Foi por causa dela que eu consegui vencê-lo.Malfoy me disse que Voldemort traria a cobra, que tem um veneno altamente letal, para me picar no dia seguinte; então de noite eu conversei com a serpente, e a convenci de trair seu não são seres muito leais...

-Harry, eu estou realmente arrependida de ter planejado aquela cilada para você, espero que a gente ainda possa ser amigos e...

-Eu não quero ser apenas seu amigo.Se eu segui você naquele resgate maluco ao Malfoy, se eu resolvi ficar e lutar sozinho, foi tudo por sua causa.-Gina pareceu boquiaberta, não sabia muito bem o que dizer depois de tamanha contar a Harry que ela não o queria mais?

-O que eu quero, Gina, você sabe, não é apenas ser seu amigo. O que eu quero é você, o que eu quero é um beijo.-Harry fez a menção de se aproximar, com o rosto assustadoramente perto da boca de Gina.

Draco Malfoy estava com sua vassoura em uma das janelas espiando através de um onióculo, e para ele, ver Harry aproximando seu rosto do de Gina a ponto dos lábios quase se tocarem já foi mais do que o suficiente para ser considerado uma grande traição.

**N.A:** Ohhhhh...Pobre casal azarado...Este capitulo foi o meu preferido de todos (apesar de segundo minha beta, ter sido sem gracinha, hauahua)!Eu acho o começo bem fofinho, para um fim não tão flufy...

O que vocês acharam do capítulo?O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?

Um beijo para as pessoas que mandaram reviews!Vcs mandaram mais dessa vez, espero q continue assim!

Beijos:

**Selene Malfoy-**Huahuaha...tomara q seu pc passe a colaborar mais com vc, heheh...o meu tb anda mt birrento pro meu gosto u.U

**Thelma-**Nossa, que honra!Eu n leio mtas fics de shippers q eu n gosto, entaum vc n gostar de ler D/G e estar lendo a minha é maravilhoso, fico mt feliz!Tomara q vc continue lendo e descubra o qt D/G é lindo Fanática por D/Gs modeON

**Miaka-**Huahauaha...se eu fosse esse espelho eu estava feliz pelo resto da vida Sorri maliciosamente!Pode ser até um tanto sádico, mas eh comédia, heheheeh...por isso q eu adoro o Lucius!O cap novo já ta aki pra vc!

**Ronnie Wheezy-**Bem que o Draco podia dançar daquele jeito pra gente, não acha?Hehehe u.U

**Nathoca Malfoy-**Continua deixando reviews, msm q vc n tenha nada pra falar, eu fico mt feliz com eles pois assim eu sei q vc ta lendo!To continuando a história aki u.U

**Paulinha Malfoy-**Huahuaha...eu acho que estou colocando todo meu lado mal pra fora com essa fic...Coitado msm é do Draco, como vc disse, eu ando aprontando poucas e boas com ele u.U

**Gabi Malfoy-**Valeu filhota!O Draco já tá aqui do meu lado gritando comigo pq eu sou mt má com ele...Acho que depois dessas q eu to aprontando com ele o loiro nunca mais vai dançar na frente do espelho pra mim...

**Sabrina-**Oieee!Nossa, vc sumiu do MSN!Valeu pelos elogios da fic, continua deixando reviews pra eu saber q vc n morreu, hehehe

Continuem deixando Reviews!Mesmo que seja pra xingar ou pra dizer pra eu parar de escrever besteira e ocupar o tempo com algo melhor XD

Um beijo para a minha beta, a Princesa Chi, e para todos os que lêem minha fic!

Um bjo tb para td o pessoal da Caixinha do Portal e dos fóruns q eu participo...Luv ya Guys!

E mais um beijo para minha supermiguxa LineChan!A maior Otaku que eu conheço!

Bjks:

**Nota da beta:** ok, não corrigi o cap da minha maneira habitual, peguei o pique em q estava de betar a sua short-fic e fui de uma vez só.

Opinião sincera? Não acho q esse tenha sido seu melhor capítulo... Não teve nada animador, nada tão romântico, e nem um flagra tão grande... Achei meio sem gracinha O.o

O melhor pra mim foi quando vc matou a Gina.XD Sério, ao menos aquele capítulo foi bem romântico... '

Bom, é isso... Vê se me manda logo o próximo capítulo, ok?

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..· **Princesa Chi** ·..·´¯)**

**P.S.:** LineChan a maior Otaku, é? Isso é pq vc se esqueceu de mim XD Sério, é q vc não tem mIRC, senão eu ia falar pra vc entrar no canal #banzai e conhecer **Karura**, o maior Otaku q já conheci. Mas o maior _mesmo_. O.o


	11. Ainda um Malfoy

**Capítulo 11-Ainda um Malfoy.**

_Disclaimer: Não é meu tudo é da J.K Rowling. Enquanto ela ganha milhões, tudo o que eu posso ganhar são reviews... E se vocês deixarem reviews, pode apostar que vou ficar realmente feliz!_

Like the naked leads the blind

Assim como o instinto guia o cego

I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind

Eu sei que sou egoísta e cruel

Sucker love I always find

Sempre encontro um amor dependente

Someone to bruise and leave behind

Alguém para machucar e deixar para trás

All alone in space and time

Completamente sozinho no espaço e tempo

There's nothing here, but what's here's mine

Não há nada aqui, mas o que existe é tudo meu

Something borrowed something blue

Alguma coisa emprestada, outras tristes

Every me and every you…

Cada eu e cada você

**(Every me, every you - Placebo)**

Ela o estava traindo. Na cabeça de Draco, não havia dúvidas daquilo. Ele não chegara a ver os dois exatamente se beijando, mas sabia que era aquilo que iria acontecer, e não ficaria ali assistindo. A humilhação já era demais.

Era assim que Draco se sentia. Humilhado, apunhalado pelas costas. Não fazia muito tempo desde que ela disse que o amava.

''_Ela mentiu para mim.Ela mentiu para mim..."_

E ele também se declarou.

"_Nenhum Malfoy nunca se apaixonou. Eu já deveria ter aprendido que Malfoys não nasceram para isso."_

Abriu-se para alguém, que agora em sua mente não valia nem um terço do amor que ele nutria por ela. Pois ele ainda amava Gina, ao mesmo tempo em que a odiava. E isso só o fazia sentir-se pior.

Draco entrou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina e desviou de todos os seus amigos idiotas. Subiu para o dormitório e fechou a cortina da cama, fechando-se assim também para o mundo. Ficou lá por horas e horas, repetindo, voltando e passando em câmera lenta no onióculo a cena de Potter e Gina, ele aproximando a boca dela, ela sem fazer nada.

Era tão óbvio que ela ainda gostava de Harry, que Draco se torturava por não ter percebido. O plano de vingança foi todo por causa do Potter, não foi? Draco era apenas um joguete nas mãos dela. Uma mera distração. Como ele podia ter se deixado seduzir por aquela Weasley?

Ele então se lembrou do dia do elo. Deveria ter escolhido nunca ter feito promessa alguma para ela, e continuar odiando-a para sempre. Teria sido melhor do que viver com a humilhação de ser trocado pelo Potter. Ser vencido _mais uma vez _por ele.

Então Draco começou a achar uma coisa estranha. Estava ficando cada vez mais tarde, chegava a ser madrugada e nenhum de seus amigos sonserinos tinha subido para o dormitório. Resolveu abrir as cortinas, aquelas horas que tinha passado revendo a cena de Gina não iriam trazer mais nenhum bem para ele. Ele precisava mesmo espairecer um pouco a cabeça, estava com uma tensão tão concentrada que corria o risco de explodir. Não se importou em vestir outra roupa, apenas pos um robe azul em cima de seu pijama e uma pantufa, para então descer para o Salão.

Estava tudo vazio, exceto por uns dois alunos do quinto ano que estavam estudando para os N.O.M.s. Draco então, sem encontrar outra opção, se aproximou dos garotos:

Algum dos pivetes sabe aonde foram os alunos do sexto ano? - Ele perguntou rudemente. Os alunos o ignoraram e Draco ficou realmente com raiva disso. Puxou o que estava mais perto pela gola da camisa, e o intimidou a responder logo. Definitivamente, aquele não era um bom dia para deixar Draco irritado. E pensar que ele estava tão feliz mais cedo...

Eles foram dar uma festa... - O garoto disse gaguejando de pavor. - Em celebração ao jogo de quadribol contra a grifinória que a gente vai ter amanhã.

"_Droga, aquela Weasley me fez esquecer até do quadribol! Nem me lembro a quanto tempo que eu não vou treinar..."_

No entanto, aquilo não era o que estava preocupando Draco. Ele se preocupava com o por que de não ter sido chamado para a festa. Ele sempre fora o mais popular da Sonserina, e não entendia o que havia acontecido. De qualquer jeito, não estava muito para festas essa noite... Depois do que Virginia fez com ele, Draco só queria dormir e esquecer de tudo, por mais impossível que isso fosse. Mas ele tinha que descobrir o que havia acontecido com sua reputação... E também, aquela festa seria uma ótima oportunidade para acabar com a humilhação de ter sido trocado pelo Potter. Ele não seria trocado. Ela é que seria.

Hei pivete... - Disse Draco chamando a atenção do garoto do quinto ano, que olhava para ele com os olhos duros de medo. - Aonde você disse mesmo que é essa festa?

Gina olhou para Harry, os lábios dele estavam cada vez mais próximos. A alguns centímetros de tocarem os seus. Ela sabia o que devia fazer, mas ainda estava um pouco chocada com o que estava acontecendo. Ela devia afastar o rosto e dizer que amava Draco. Então sutilmente desviou a cabeça da de Harry, e olhou constrangida para um canto vazio da enfermaria. Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo, Harry obviamente também estava envergonhado. Então ele finalmente tomou a palavra, acabando com a tensão que existia entre os dois:

Me desculpe Gina. Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim, eu não quero pressionar você a continuar comigo se você não quer, só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo. - Gina sorriu para ele em consolo.

Harry, eu realmente não posso ficar com você, não seria justo enganar a você e a mim mesma. Eu tenho certeza que você ainda vai encontrar alguém melhor do que eu que te mereça e te ame.

Eu sei que você já encontrou o seu... É, eu sei que você está com o Malfoy e, ao contrário do Rony, te desejo toda sorte do mundo. Se lembre sempre que eu só quero a sua felicidade. Comigo ou com qualquer outro rapaz_.(N. A: Corno Manso...) - _Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Gina ficou bastante feliz com a aprovação de Harry para seu namoro com Draco. Justamente quem ela pensava que não iria apóiá-la de jeito algum estava se mostrando o mais compreensível. E isso sem contar que a opinião dele era muito importante para ela.

Se cuida. - Harry disse, dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Gina, para depois deixar a enfermaria.

E agora, depois de Harry demonstrar seu apoio, Gina achou que nada mais no mundo poderia separá-la de Draco.

Um feitiço silenciador não deixava evidenciar para quem visse de fora a festa que estava ocorrendo por dentro da estufa nº 4.

Para quem visse de fora, como percebeu Draco; já que por dentro a festa fervia.

Alunos da sonserina passavam de um lado para o outro, cada um com uma caneca de Cerveja Amanteigada na mão, todos conversando escandalosamente sobre a partida do dia seguinte. As mesas de herbologia tinham sido juntas, formando um pequeno palco aonde algumas garotas dançavam loucamente em cima. Nos cantos mais escuros da sala, Draco podia visualizar alguns casais se amassando e com algumas garotas fofoqueiras em volta tecendo comentários como "Aqueles dois estão se engolindo", ou como "Fulaninho é muito bom para aquela mocréia". A música estava ensurdecedora e quase não dava para escutar nada além dela. Isso talvez explicava por que todos gritavam.

_"Este é o tipo de lugar aonde eu nunca esperaria ver Gina". _Draco pensou, logo depois se culpando. Ela não merecia ocupar seus pensamentos.

Então, para evitar pensamentos de como Gina era doce e diferente daquelas garotas transloucadas a caça de algum garoto bonito e com muito dinheiro no bolso, Draco foi procurar alguém que pudesse explicar o por que de ele não ter sido avisado daquela festa. Ainda estava indignado por causa disso.

Avistou Crabbe e Goyle atacando a mesa com comida roubada da cozinha. Pareciam dois porquinhos na engorda, pelo tamanho desespero em pegar mais comida.

"_Esses dois monstrengos não vivem sem mim",_ Draco pensou, dando risadinhas sarcásticas interiormente. Assobiou chamando a atenção dos dois, que vieram correndo atrás dele.

Hei você é o Draco? - Disse Crabbe metendo o dedo na orelha.

Não, eu sou Harry Potter. - Disse Draco ironicamente. Infelizmente, Crabbe e Goyle pareceram não entender a piada, pois já estavam de punhos cerrados prontos para atacar o suposto cicatriz. - Ah meu Merlim, eu só estava brincando...

Bah Draco, você sabe como nós odiamos quando você faz essas brincadeiras de gente inteligente... Você sabe que a gente não entende! - Disse Goyle, fungando o nariz. - Em todo caso, o que você faz por aqui, ahn?

Não parece lógico? - Crabbe e Goyle murmuraram "não" em uníssono. - Eu vim aqui pra descobrir quem foi o filho-da-mãe que não me convidou para essa festa!

Crabbe e Goyle soltaram murmúrios de compreensão, chacoalhando as cabeças.

Foi a Pansy! - Os dois falaram, ainda sacudindo as cabeças. – Você sabe como ela vive organizando essas festas...Ela tá morrendo de raiva de você por te-la trocado pela Weasley.

A Weasley é passado.Tomara que aquela traidora morra de fome, como é o destino dela.-Draco disse com raiva e olhou pela multidão procurando Pany.-Afinal aonde é que ta a Parkinson?

Tá ali em cima do palco ó! - Disseram Crabbe e Goyle apontando para onde Pansy estava.

Draco já foi subindo no palco, iria acertar logo as contas com aquela abusadinha sacana. Pansy sempre tinha sido puxa-saco dele, deveria continuar sendo, independente dele e de Gina.

Draco, você não quer que a gente vá lá te proteger não? - Perguntou Goyle, já se preparando para sua função de guarda-costas.

Eu sei que a sua vida e a do Crabbe não tem sentido se não for para me seguir e idolatrar, mas não precisa. Eu cuido dessa sozinho. Guardem alguns sapos-de-chocolate para mim. - Goyle fez sinal de positivo e seguiu com Crabbe em direção à mesa das comidas, enquanto Draco se dirigia para o palco.

Pansy estava usando roupas mínimas, o tipo que Draco um dia tinha achado que era o ideal de toda garota usar.Agora não vinha outra palavra em sua cabeça ao olhar Pansy se exibindo para os sonserinos além de "vulgar". Ele segurou na cintura dela e falou ferozmente:

Por que você não me convidou? - Pansy se virou de frente para ele então, mas não parou de dançar.

Draco, primeiro, se você subiu aqui em cima da mesa, então pelo menos mexa os pés. - Ele cruzou os braços e fechou ainda mais a cara, sem mover os pés; até parece que ele iria obedecer algo que ela mandava.

Eu sei que sou o loiro mais lindo e popular, o motivo de todos virem para as festas, então por que você não me convidou? - Ele perguntou novamente, esperando dessa vez uma resposta.

Você parecia tão cansado, chegou no salão comunal e foi direto para o dormitório, que eu nem pensei que você quisesse vir. - Disse ela dando ombros.

Não. Foi. Isso. - Disse ele pausadamente.Já estava começando a ficar irritado.

Certo, então eu vou te dizer a verdade. - Ela disse bufando, sinal de que talvez começaria um pití. - Eu não convido gente que namora Weasleys para as festas que organizo.

Como você sabe que eu namorei a Weasley?

Como eu sei? Como eu sei, Draco Malfoy? - Disse a garota com o tom de voz já começando a se alterar. - Quando Ronald Weasley ficou sabendo toda a escola ficou sabendo também pelos gritos que ele deu! - Pronto, ela já estava gritando e chamando a atenção de todos. Draco odiava quando Pansy fazia aquelas ceninhas. - Eu pensava que eu era sua preferida, Draco! Eu! Não aquela pobretona sardenta! - Pansy então começou a chorar copiosamente, deixando todos que a viam com pena. As garotas que antes dançavam em cima das mesas enfim pararam para assistir ao espetáculo. Draco ficou com raiva por ela ter xingado Gina, e mais raiva ainda de si mesmo por ainda a defender internamente depois de tudo que ela havia feito.

"_Ela não te ama Draco. Ela não merece que você a ame. Ela te humilhou e merece ser humilhada". _Ele pensou, tomando coragem para o que iria fazer. Por que depois disso, ele tinha certeza de que nunca mais haveria esperança para ele e Gina. Mas então ele se lembrou que ela o havia traído, ele estava em seu total direito de regenerar sua honra.

Pansy, você sempre foi minha preferida. - Ele mentiu usando o máximo de seu charme. Pansy então secou suas lágrimas com os dedos e olhou sorrindo para Draco.

E a pobretona?

Ela só foi uma diversão passageira. Nada mais que isso. - Ele disse contando a maior mentira de sua vida.

Eu te amo! - Por um momento Draco teve o delírio de que Gina era quem estava falando aquilo para ele. Mas quando Pansy o beijou e aplausos ressonaram por toda a festa, ele se lembrou que não era a sua ruiva que estava ali.

E sua mente o vaiou por dentro.

Demorou mais três dias para Gina ter alta da enfermaria. Ela estava realmente ansiosa para ver Draco, ele não apareceu novamente desde aquele dia em que ela pediu para ele sair e dar lugar ao Harry. Ficou preocupada com isso, mas agora já não importava mais, ela iria vê-lo de novo e isso era tudo o que ocupava sua mente.

Foi até o dormitório e organizou o material para as aulas da manhã. Viu que no salão comunal Colin Creevey, Sakura Li e Arminda Joules, três alunos do quinto ano estudando como loucos para os N.O.Ms. E foi então que ela se lembrou que os exames estavam se aproximando e ela não havia estudado absolutamente nada. Não pensara nos estudos uma só vez sequer nos últimos dias, e prometeu a si mesma que mais tarde estudaria.

"_Mais tarde, por que agora eu tenho de ver um certo loiro e isso é absolutamente inadiável..."._

Depois de ter reunido tudo desceu para o salão principal. Era tarde, mas ela achava que o café ainda estava sendo servido. Sentou-se propositalmente de frente para a mesa da Sonserina, queria ver se Draco ainda estava na mesa. E ele estava.

Gina ficou olhando para ele por um bom tempo, tentando ver se ele percebia que ela o estava encarando. Não percebeu que todos na mesa da grifinória estavam fofocando sobre ela, pois sua cabeça estava totalmente concentrada em chamar a atenção de Draco. E ele a viu.

O olhar que Draco lançara para ela era frio, isento de qualquer sentimento. Gina achou aquilo estranho, mas ignorando tudo sorriu para ele, um sorriso que se estendia por toda sua face e iluminava seus olhos. Mas ele não sorriu, apenas intensificou o gelo de seu olhar. Então Draco desviou os olhos dela, e virou-se para conversar com Pansy Parkinson. Gina viu que Draco estava acariciando a mão da garota, fazendo a sonserina dar risadinhas de hiena enquanto falava. Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria para ela.

Então deixou de olhar para Draco, e olhou para a própria mesa da Grifinória. Alguns poucos olhavam para ela penalizados, mas a maioria olhava com desprezo por ela ter dado o fora no famoso Harry Potter para ficar com Draco. E agora, segundo grande parte dos Grifinórios, ela tinha recebido o que merecia por ter se metido com Sonserinos.

Sim, todos em Hogwarts já estavam sabendo de toda a história de Gina, do namoro que ela teve com Draco e da história dela com Harry. Na escola, as noticias voavam na velocidade da luz, e provavelmente Gina seria fonte de inúmeros boatos por algumas semanas. Ela conseguia ouvir os comentários de onde estava e deles grande parte eram maldosos, deixando Gina muito mal. Ela sempre tentava se dar bem com todos, e nunca gostou de ser o centro das atenções. Alí, mais do que nunca, ela sentiu como se fosse botar o próprio estomago para fora.

Foi mesmo bom que Malfoy tenha te largado, Gina. Assim pelo menos você abriu os olhos e viu a realidade. - Falou Rony, que parecia muito feliz. Feliz! Quando Gina sentia que o mundo desabaria em sua cabeça, Rony estava feliz.

Ela saiu correndo então daquele salão. Não queria mais ver Draco junto de Pansy, nem os grifinórios, queria se isolar em seu dormitório e tentar entender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Quando chegou no dormitório, Gina se enfiou debaixo dos cobertores e fechou os olhos com força, deixando cair as lágrimas retidas em seu olho cheio d'água. E quanto mais ela chorava, menos ela entendia.

"_Por que Draco fez aquilo comigo? Por que?"_. Ela pensou, a última frase soando mais para si mesma como um lamúrio do que como uma pergunta.

Ela achava que ele a amava. Ele tinha dito para ela que a amava. Então por que a estava machucando tanto? Quem ama não machuca, certo?

Então Gina realizou que não conseguiria nunca entender o que aconteceu. Nunca entenderia se ficasse ali escondida debaixo dos cobertores se escondendo de tudo. A única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la a compreender era a última com quem ela queria falar agora. Somente Draco Malfoy poderia explicar.

Ela estava olhando para ele. E Draco não podia se culpar mais por não ter percebido antes. Foi um esforço enorme manter o olhar frio que precisava direcionar para Gina, quando ela tinha um sorriso enorme na cara, e seus olhos de chocolate brilhavam mais do que nunca. Draco teve vontade de sorrir de volta ir até ela e abraçá-la. Mas se lembrou do que ela fez, então de repente manter o olhar gelado não foi um desafio tão grande. Precisava fazer mais; aquele precioso sorriso dela não poderia estar mais ali, ela tinha de ser humilhada como ele foi. Então agarrou a mão de Pansy que estava sobre a mesa, obviamente querendo fazer ciúmes. Pansy ficou extremamente feliz com o namorado, mas Gina definitivamente não ficou nem um pouco alegre e desviou o olhar. Draco esperou até a ruiva sair do salão para tirar sua mão da mão de Pansy. Ela olhou para ele, mas continuava sorrindo como uma babaca.

Por que você está com esse sorriso idiota, Parkinson? - Ele perguntou ríspido, mas ainda assim o sorriso besta não saiu da cara de Pansy.

Ora fofolete, eu não posso ficar feliz não? - Ela perguntou retoricamente.

Quantas vezes eu tenho de falar que é Draco, não é fofolete, nem Draquichinho; nem qualquer outro apelido rídiculo?

Não precisa ficar tão estressado Draky... - Ela disse fazendo um falso biquinho. - Eu estou feliz por causa do jogo de hoje, é claro!

E desde quando você fica feliz por causa de jogos de quadribol?

Ora essa Draco, até parece que você não sabe do que vai acontecer... - Ele notou que havia algo de muito estranho naquela história toda. Ele iria investigar a fundo.

Bem que eu desconfiava que aquele festão ontem não foi para jogo de quadribol porcaria nenhuma...

Claro né ursinho? Foi pra comemorar a volta dos comensais que vai ter durante o jogo! Vamos mostrar para todos aqueles panacas que estão do lado do Dumbledore que o Lorde pode ter partido, mas os comensais continuam fiéis à causa! Teremos finalmente um pouco de diversão amanhã!

Mas ninguém vai tocar nos Sonserinos, não é? - Disse Draco, preocupado. Depois de ter, de certo modo, ajudado Potter a derrotar Voldemort; temia pela própria vida.

Claro que não, Draco. - Ela pareceu surpresa com a pergunta. - Me admira é você não saber disso!

Eu já sabia disso... - Disse ele contrariado. Nunca iria admitir que estava por fora das coisas.

Então por que perguntou?

Ah, cala a boca, Pansy! - Disse ele sem se importar em responder a pergunta da garota. - Eu já cansei de ouvir sua voz irritante, ela já me deixou até sem fome!

Draco então afastou seu prato de torradas com geléia bruscamente, e se levantou da mesa deixando Pansy Parkinson se mordendo de raiva.

Quando Gina decidiu sair debaixo de suas cobertas, já tinha perdido as três primeiras aulas do dia, e estava quase na hora do almoço. Precisava encontrar Draco, mas não queria falar com ele no almoço; lá eles seriam vistos por toda população de Hogwarts, e Gina definitivamente não queria atrair mais olhares maldosos.

Então depois de um tempo, desceu para o Salão Principal e sentou-se ao lado de Neville, que estava concentrado tentando transformar seus ovos fritos em ovos cozidos. Neville estava fazendo dieta, e frituras estavam estritamente fora do seu cardápio. O garoto era um dos poucos grifinórios que não olhavam para ela atravessado por ela ter namorado Draco. Tratava ela absolutamente da mesma maneira que antes, sempre sendo gentil.

Oi Gina! Pega uma pata de rã por mim, parece que os elfos realmente capricharam nelas hoje! Pena que elas são extremamente calóricas, minha avó disse que são bombas de gordura... - Disse ele olhando desejoso para a comida na bandeja em sua frente.

Eu vou fazer o _sacrifício_ de pegar pra você. - Disse Gina brincando e pegando uma pata da bandeja. - Merlim sabe como eu preciso de um combustível, vou ter de agüentar dois horários seguidos de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas; e com as criaturas monstruosas que o Hagrid põe pra gente tomar conta, aquilo é um exercício e tanto! Quais aulas você vai ter hoje à tarde? - Perguntou Gina, o mais casualmente possível. Sabia que a Grifinória tinha muitas aulas com a Sonserina, bastava saber de uma delas para ir atrás de Draco.

Ah, só tem aula ruim. - Disse Neville com uma cara infeliz. - Vou ter de assistir a uma seção de previsões catastróficas da Trewlaney e a outra seção de tortura na aula de poções, com aqueles malditos Sonserinos e o Seboso Snape. - Neville estremeceu ao mencionar o mestre de poções, fazendo Gina sorrir. Ela agora já sabia aonde encontrar Draco, era apenas uma questão de interceptá-lo no meio do caminho para as masmorras.

Ficou conversando amenidades por mais um tempo com Neville, até o garoto se retirar dizendo que estava quase na hora de poções, e que ele não queria chegar atrasado e perder pontos para a grifinória. "Um esforço inútil; já que Neville sempre perde pontos para a grifinória de um jeito ou de outro", pensou Gina antes de se encaminhar para as masmorras.

Estava bem mais bem-humorada agora do que no café da manhã quando viu Draco apertar a mão de Pansy, agora na cabeça dela aquilo era só mais um mal-entendido. Talvez depois que um tempo passa, as "catástrofes" que aconteceram não parecem mais tão horríveis.

Neville foi o primeiro a entrar na sala, em seu esforço de não perder pontos para a grifinória, então Gina pensou que só teria de esperar na porta por Draco, e quando ele chegasse puxá-lo para um lugar mais privado. Mero engano. Teve de ficar circulando entre as masmorras por um bom tempo, para despistar os grifinórios que estavam indo para a aula. Depois que a maioria entrou, espiou dentro da sala para ver se Draco já tinha chegado. Ainda não.

"_Será que justo hoje ele resolveu matar aula?"_

Não, ele não tinha matado aula, ela viu depois. Estava chegando junto de Crabbe e Goyle, com uma expressão e desdém no rosto.

Dá licença. - Ela falou para os dois armários, e então pegou na gravata de Draco e o saiu puxando através desta, enquanto ele resmungava que aquilo era seqüestro.

Arrastou Draco até uma das masmorras que não estavam sendo usadas no momento, batendo com um estrondo a porta por trás deles.

Então Weasley, vai me dizer o por que de me arrastar até aqui? - Falou Draco, engolindo em seco e olhando nos olhos dela. Havia esquecido totalmente como era olhar pra ela, como seria difícil machucá-la olhando para aqueles olhos.

Weasley, Draco? Desde quando você voltou a me chamar de Weasley? - Ela perguntou, com os olhos começando a ficar molhados. Ver ele tratando ela de maneira tão fria tirou qualquer esperança dela de que Draco a abraçasse e dissesse que foi tudo um mal-entendido. - Por que você está agindo tão estranho?

Ora Weasley... - Draco disse, mas não estava mais olhando para os olhos dela, agora que começaram a ficar cheios de lágrimas. Agora viu que podia estar magoado com o que Gina fez, mas continuava amando-a. Amar Virgínia era algo que ele não podia evitar. - Eu estou agindo como sempre fui e como sempre serei. Você nunca passou de uma diversão pra mim...

As lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto de Gina, que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Draco pode sentir suas mãos começarem a suar quando falou aquilo, e seus pés de repente começaram a parecer a coisa mais interessante naquela sala.

Você disse que me amava... - Ela disse baixo, aumentando progressivamente o tom de voz e o tom de vermelho em sua face. - VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME AMAVA! - Ela disse já gritando. Foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Draco, e ele pensou que ela fosse dar um tapa; mas ao invés disso parou à alguns poucos centímetros de Draco, e falou devagar pra ele. - Mas você quer saber de uma coisa Draco? Eu não acredito em você.

Gina disse isso tão convicta que até chegou a assustar Draco. Ele se achou ridículo por ser intimidado pela garota, mas não conseguiu fazer muita coisa em relação a isso.

Não acredita? - Ele falou erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas ainda sem olhar nos olhos dela.

Não, eu não acredito. Olhe pra você, evitando a todo custo me encarar, olhando para os próprios pés, chega quase a tremer enquanto fala! Não dá para acreditar, você pode dizer uma coisa, mas seu corpo diz outra.

Era verdade, o corpo dele, aele em sua essênciaprecisava de Gina; mas a cabeça dele, com todo seu orgulho Malfoy, o impedia de fazer qualquer loucura.

"_Ela me traiu com Potter, eu vi eles dois na hora, deixe de ser estúpido, ela não te merece..."._

Com esse pensamento Draco reuniu toda coragem que nem achava que pudesse existir e olhou para Gina. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam vermelhos, e o rosto dela ainda estava marcado pelas lágrimas recentes.

Eu não te quero mais.

Então Gina abriu a boca. Fechou. Abriu de novo. Desviou o olhar de Draco, e aflita passeou com ele pela masmorra. As palavras de Draco se repetiam em sua mente, se misturando com as lembranças que ela tinha dos momentos bons dos dois. Os olhos então começaram a se encher de lágrimas de novo, e quando ela começou a chorar, encontrou novamente o olhar de Draco. Não estava frio, e sim mostrava que ele estava realmente triste. Mas só por um segundo, nem deu para notar. Olhar aqueles olhos cinzas dele fez parar a imagem dos momentos feliz juntos, a repetição das palavras horríveis de Draco e trouxe na cabeça de Gina um só pensamento.

"_Acabou."_

Então com esse mesmo pensamento Gina viu que não conseguiria mais ficar ali; cobriu seu rosto com as mãos e saiu correndo, com a sensação horrível de que aquela seria a última vez em que os dois se encontravam.

**N.A:** E então?Gostaram?O que será que vai acontecer?Será que é mesmo o fim?

Esperem pelo próximo capítulo!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Agradecendo aqui a Linininha, q se propôs a ser minha beta substitua aqui, pra os caps não atrasarem!Agradeçam a ela por o cap estar aki!

Beijos (e muitos) para os reviews:

**Princesa Chi- **Minha beta, por onde vc anda?Te mandei um e-mail falando q ia mandar logo a fic, e vc nem me respondeu!Vc morreu?Deixou algo no testamento pra mim?Huhauahau...to zuando, c sb q eu t dolo, neh tia?Aparece!

**Selene Malfoy-**Huahauha, bt feh q o Harry deveria morrer!Ele foi trocar a Gina pela Chang, olha que mal gosto!Pena que ele é mto forte, n me deixa cometer homicidio : P

**Miaka**-Eu também amei o Draco do começo do cap, quero ele pra mim, deu vontade de adotar, hauhaua...Ele está menos fofo neste cap..mas ainda assim acho q não deixa de ser um Malfoy e de ter sua condição de homem delicioso u.U

**Ronnie Wheezy-** Vamos fazer uma comunidade pra matar o Harry!O pelo menos dar um banho nele pra ele deixar de ser Tão fedido : P

**Kirina-**Kirina!A quanto tempo n falo contigo moxa, acho que nossos horários no msn n tão batendo, hauhaua...Tb acho Draco sorrindo maliciosamente lindinho, eu sou completamente LOUCA por aqueles sorrisos dele, rsrs...T dolo, valeu pelo review XD

**Nathoca Malfoy-**Coitado!Quer dizer, realmente, ele é uma besta, mas eu acho que se fosse ele faria mais ou menos a mesma coisa (mas eu sou uma besta, então esquece isso, hauhauaha)

**Leka Weasle**y-Leka!Eu não to tendo tempo de responder aos e-mails, desculpa desculpa desculpa!Mas eu trouxe a Gina de volta!Qbom saber q vc gostou da declaração do Draco : DD

**Paulinha Malfoy-**Hahaha, tb acho que estou sendo muito má na fic, mas eplo menos no cap passado como vc disse eu dei um pouquinho (mesmo que tenha sido um pouqinho bem pouqinho msm) de felicidade no inicio do cap, XD..Mas espero que vc possa me perdoar um dia por estar fazendo eles sofrerem ; )

**Gugu-**Da próxima vez leia além do primeiro capitulo e deixe um critica mais...ahn... construtiva e inteligente o.O

**Linelam-**Brigado linda!Bom, eu trouxe a Gina de volta, pelo menos, heuheuheuh

**Lininha-**Minha beta-sub, foi por aqui que eu te conheci!Que bom q vc ta gostando da fic!

**Mariana-fan-sister-**Ihihi, poiseh, por onde vc anda?Acho que nosso horários do msn n estão batendo, heehuhe...q bom que vc gostou do capítulo!

**Hera Silverthart-**Heraaa!Q bom que vc gostou da fic!Ela n era pra ser dark fic n (ou pelo menos essa n era a inteção, hauhaua)..Foi msm inspirada em Love Hina, e eu tb concordo q o Draco eh mt mt mt mais sexy q o Keitaro (apesar de eu amar o Keitaro!)..Aki está o cap novo!

Valeu por todos que leram!

Continuem deixando reviews!

Beijos!

Duda.


	12. O que prevalece

Capítulo 12-O que prevalece 

(N.A:Quem puder, escute a música Maybe I'm Amazed, do Jem, enquanto lê o capítulo...É a música qwue ta com a letra ai em baixo...Em todo caso, é só uma sugestão ; ) )

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que você me ama o tempo todo _

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you _

_Talvez eu tenha medo do jeito que te amo_

Ginny, vamos l�, saia daí!-Gritou Neville Longbottom, que estava debaixo das escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino preocupado com a amiga que estava trancada lá há tempos.-Você não pode se esconder pra sempre!

Nev me deixa em paz!-A ruiva falou com sua voz ainda tremendo devido ao tanto que havia chorado. Para Draco Malfoy, o garoto que ela amava, ela não passava de um joguinho, e o conhecimento disso a deixava literalmente acabada. Havia horas que ela estava debaixo das cobertas se escondendo e tentando fingir que não havia sido completamente iludida .Mas agora já era tarde demais, estava muito envolvida, não havia como não se machucar.

Escute, eu sei que você não quer me contar o que aconteceu com você, mas você não pode ficar trancada ai pra sempre!

Quem disse que eu não posso? - Choramingou ela - Já existiram náufragos que viveram mais de trinta anos em ilhas desertas comendo apenas bananas!

Mas você não é uma náufraga, você é Gina Weasley e eu como seu amigo não vou deixá-la ficar se autodestruindo desse jeito!

Neville, eu não quero ser grossa, mas por favor, me deixa em paz!

Prometa que pelo menos vai ao jogo de quadribol que teremos hoje contra a Sonserina! O Harry iria ficar muito desapontado se você não fosse.

Gina pensou bem.Não queria de jeito maneira ir ao jogo, pois então encontraria Draco. Estava com vergonha dele, não teria certeza se agüentaria olhar naqueles olhos que um dia foram seus sem que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, e não queria chorar perto dele. Só iria fazê-lo se sentir melhor, pois de alguma forma afetara seu "joguinho".Se ele algum dia soubesse o quanto a afetara...

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

_Talvez eu surpresa do jeito que você me arrasta pra fora do tempo _

_And hung me on a line _

_E me enforcou em uma linha_

No entanto ela sabia que os jogos de quadribol eram muito importantes para Harry, e que o amigo ficaria desapontado se visse que ela não estava na arquibancada assistindo. Não queria desapontar Harry, não quando o garoto a perdoou depois de ela ter feito coisas tão más pra ele e foi compreensivo quando ela mais precisava.

Guarde um lugar pra mim nas arquibancadas que eu vou ao jogo, Nev.

Draco encerou sua vassoura mais uma vez, enquanto ouvia no salão comunal mais algumas das enfadonhas instruções de Flint.Ninguém o ouvia, mas o brutamontes continuava a discursar sem parar, como se tivesse engolido um gravador.

Na cabeça de Draco, os pensamentos voavam longe.Sabia o que iria acontecer depois do jogo; comensais atacariam os alunos que consideravam indignos da raça bruxa, e assim mostrariam que apesar da derrota do Lorde continuavam unidos como uma família.

Só que mais do que pela própria vida, Draco temia pela vida de Gina. Não podia se enganar mais, ele a amava, mesmo que o ciúme e a traição dela o tivessem corroendo por dentro. E como a amava, não podia evitar de se preocupar, já que a ruiva era um alvo em potencial por ser uma Weasley.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you _

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que eu realmente preciso de você_

E então podemos armar uma jogada com três batedores e... - Falou Flint tirando Draco de seu devaneio.

Ah faça-me o favor Flint, um time de quadribol não tem três batedores, só tem dois!-Disse o loiro com desdém, sendo respondido com uma careta não menos desdenhosa por parte do capitão.

Vamos nos encaminhar logo para o vestiário, lá darei mais algumas instruções antes do jogo - Disse Flint, recebendo resmungos por parte do time em resposta.

Draco vestiu seu uniforme de quadribol e foi andando pelos corredores.Sempre vestia seu uniforme antes de chegar no vestiário, pois achava o local sujo e anti-higiênico.

Todos viravam a cabeça para olhar o apanhador da Sonserina e sua Thunder 3000 quando este passava pelo corredor. Mas Draco não prestava muita atenção nisso. Repassava as jogadas de Flint por sua mente para afastar pensamentos incômodos sobre Gina e o ataque de comensais.

Mas algo desviou a atenção do Draco .Algo que já estava em seus pensamentos e que agora estava na sua frente: Gina.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl_

_Talvez eu seja uma garota e talvez uma garota solitária_

_Who's in the middle of something _

_Que está no meio de alguma coisa_

_That she doesn't really understand_

_Que ela não entende realmente _

Conforme o prometido, Gina estava se encaminhando para o jogo.Tinha posto sobre o pescoço o cachecol vermelho e dourado da Grifinória, e deixou os cabelos soltos esperando que encobrissem seus olhos inchados.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man_

_Talvez eu seja uma garota e talvez você é o único homem_

_Who could ever help me _

_Que pode algum dia me ajudar_

Saiu em direção ao campo quando viu no corredor o que tinha invadido sua mente e se agarrado lá como erva-daninha.Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde veria Draco, mas esperava que fosse quando ele estivesse a muitos pés de distancia do chão.No entanto agora ele passava do seu lado, usando seu uniforme e parecendo todo bonito e concentrado em algo.Mas sua expressão de concentrada passou para surpresa.

Ele também a notara. E seu olhar não estava mais tão frio quanto da última vez em que ela o viu de manhã nas masmorras, podia notar algo mais ali, algo que ela não podia identificar, mas que era melhor do que a simples e pura indiferença.

Tentou andar sem olhar pra ele, mas quando os olhares se cruzaram foi como se ele nunca a tivesse trocado por Pansy ou jogado na cara dela que ela não tinha significado nenhum.

Gina continuou andando, mas se assustou quando teve de virar o pescoço para manter o contato visual com Draco.Ele tinha parado.

_Baby won't you help me understand ?_

_Baby você não vai me ajudar a entender?_

Todo o resto do time seguia em frente em direção ao vestiário, no entanto ele continuava ali, parado e olhando fixo para ela. Gina por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender Draco, e não sabia o que fazer.

E quando menos viu ela estava corando e dividida entre olhar para o chão e olhar para Draco. E estava parada.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time _

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que você está comigo o tempo todo_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you _

_Talvez eu tenha medo do jeito que eu te deixo_

Draco sorriu de lado e começou então a andar.Gina foi ficando cada vez mais nervosa, como se seu coração começasse a bater em um compasso de mil foliões. Sua cabeça dizia para ela sair logo dali, ir caçar um lugar nas arquibancadas antes que tudo ficasse lotado, deixar de ser fácil para Draco. No entanto seus pés não se moviam um milímetro sequer, parecia ter vida e vontade própria.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song _

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que você me ajuda a cantar minha música_

_Right me when I'm wrong _

_Me corrige quando estou errada_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you _

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que eu realmente preciso de você_

Enquanto isso, Draco ficava cada vez mais próximo dela, e as mãos da garota suavam frio e tremiam nervosas.O Sonserino parou então longe o bastante para que ela não sentisse sua respiração fria e compassada; mas perto o suficiente para que o cheiro agridoce de seu perfume pudesse ser inalado por ela fazendo-a pensar que nada poderia fazer contra o que quer que ele faça.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl_

_Talvez eu seja uma garota e talvez uma garota solitária_

_Who's in the middle of something_

_Que está no meio de alguma coisa_

_That she doesn't really understand _

_Que ela não entende realmente _

Draco a segurou pelo braço, e ela olhou intrigada, mas também um pouco angustiada para ele.

Precisamos de um lugar mais reservado, muitas pessoas passam por aqui à essa hora.

Gina não pode fazer nada senão segui-lo até uma das salas de aula vazias no momento.Estava tão confusa naquela hora, o que ele estava tentando fazer, enganá-la de novo? Fazê-la de boba?

O jogo de quadribol já vai começar e...

Dane-se o quadribol.Não vamos a ele hoje.

Gina pensou em retrucar, mas sua boca tinha vida própria, pois não se atrevia a dizer uma palavra.Talvez fosse por que sua cabeça estivesse muito preocupada em desvendar qual seria a próxima ação de Draco.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man_

_Talvez eu seja uma garota e talvez você é o único homem_

_Who could ever help me _

_Que pode algum dia me ajudar_

O loiro se aproximou dela, mas não foi como se aproximava suave e sedutoramente, ele se aproximou de um jeito desesperado, ansioso e angustiado. Empurrou-a contra a parede, e Gina cada vez menos entendia como funcionava a cabeça do garoto, e começou então a considerar seriamente a idéia de que ele estivesse mais uma vez apenas brincando com ela.

Aquilo era mais do que uma tentativa desesperada, o que Draco estava fazendo também era uma necessidade que ele tinha de tê-la de volta, não importando o que aconteceu ou aconteça.Na cabeça dele era como se ele nunca tivesse falado as coisas horríveis que disse de manhã.

Mas ali ele também estava impedindo que Gina fosse para o jogo, torcendo para que ela ficasse ali com ele e não morresse também no ataque de comensais.

Se aproximou dos lábios rosados dela, rápido e brusco como tentando evitar qualquer tentativa dela de não se entregar ao beijo. Os olhos dela estavam se fechando, e ele achou que definitivamente ela também queria beijá-lo, mas mesmo assim não desafroxou os braços que a mantinham presa na parede.Mas então quando seus lábios já estavam roçando nos dela, já pedindo passagem para beijá-la como um todo, a garota desviou a face.

O que houve de errado?-Ele perguntou rouco.

Eu não sou seu brinquedo Draco.Você não pode me ter quando quiser, eu não esqueci das coisas horríveis que você me disse. - Ela falou baixo sem olhar nos olhos dele, mas com uma grande mágoa ressentida em sua voz.

Eu te quero Virginia, e se você não consegue passar uma borracha no que eu disse, eu ao menos tento desvanecer com beijos.

Você me quer? Pois eu me lembro muito bem de você dizendo justamente o contrário. - Ela disse num tom irônico, já com o ressentimento evidente em sua voz.- Me solta, eu preciso ir pra o jogo! - Ela falou com raiva se referindo aos braços de Draco que a pressionavam contra a parede.

Eu não estou mais te prendendo...-Ele falou ainda contra os braços a pondo contra a parede, mas frouxos o suficiente de maneira que ela pudesse sair se quisesse.

Os olhos dela encontraram os dele, e por um segundo Draco teve a certeza de que ela ficaria ali com ele, e tudo seria esquecido e perdoado. Por um segundo antes de ela sair pela mesma porta pela qual ele a arrastou.

_Baby won't you help me understand ?_

_Baby você não vai me ajudar a entender?_

Gina sentou-se no lugar que Neville gentilmente tinha guardado pra ela, e ficou olhando os jogadores se aquecerem no campo para o jogo. Draco estava com a cara fechada, e ela pensou que foi por causa dela ter saído da sala. Motivo errado.

"_Mas eu tive toda a razão de ter saído de l�!",_ pensou ela ao lembrar de como Draco havia sido cínico com ela a deixando mais confusa do que já estava.

Se ele pensava que podia ficar com ela quando simplesmente se cansasse da Pansy ou quisesse um pouco de aventura, ele que se concertasse. Pois ela o amava verdadeiramente, e não aceitaria ser o brinquedo dele mais uma vez. Já estava cansada de ser o instrumento de diversão na mão dos outros.

O apito de Madame Hooch soou, o jogo teve inicio e as vassouras levantaram o vôo. Por um segundo Gina viu o pomo, mas logo que a juíza soltou a pequena bola, esta voou tão rápido que logo foi perdida de vista.

Gina não prestava muita atenção nos pontos e nos outros jogadores que não fossem os apanhadores. Um apanhador em especial.

Apesar de estar ali por Harry, não conseguia deixar de olhar para Draco. Uma parte sua torcia para que ele a visse, e por isso continuava a encará-lo, mas a outra, a voz da razão, dizia para ela prestar mais atenção ao jogo e a Harry.

Ambos os apanhadores estavam concentrados procurando pelo pomo, mas Draco não estava olhando na mesma direção que Harry, parecia procurar algo pelas arquibancadas. Foi então que a viu e os olhares se cruzaram.

Gina pensou estar hipnotizada, e a voz de Lino Jordan então pareceu um eco distante em meio ao estupor em que se encontrava a mente da ruiva.Mas Gina não permitiu ao loiro dominar seus pensamentos de novo. Não podia continuar a fazer aquele papel de babaca, quando Draco só queria dela um pouco de diversão.

Desviou o olhar e viu então Harry. O garoto tinha encontrado o pomo. Enquanto Harry corria em direção ao que Gina pensava ser um grande vazio, Draco ainda a encarava fixo.

Vai lá Harry!-Gina gritou torcendo, mas depois se sentiu culpada por não estar gritando aquilo para incentivar o amigo, e sim para provocar Malfoy.

E pela cara furiosa de Draco, a provocação havia funcionado.

"_O Potter fede, o Potter fede..."_

Draco repetia a frase como se fosse um mantra para canalizar toda sua raiva concentrada.E a frase teria de ser repetida mentalmente muitas e muitas vezes se fosse para acabar com a raiva de Draco, pois no momento ele sentia muita.

Gina ainda amava o Potter, isso era tão obvio pra ele que não sabia nem por que ainda insistia no assunto. E não fazia idéia do por quê ainda assim se preocupava tanto com ela. Talvez por que contra todos os fatos e argumentos ele ainda a amava e não podia evitar isso.

E agora em sua cabeça passavam mil torturas para Potter, o ciúme estava consumindo Draco com cada fibra do seu ser, e ele não conseguia pensar direito, passava pela sua cabeça os lábios de Potter acariciando a pele que fora sua, a mão dele segurando a mão dela, era mais do que ele podia agüentar.

Se mexe Malfoy! - Gritou Flint do outro lado do campo, tentando fazer com que Draco acompanhasse Potter, que parecia ter achado o pomo. Mas Draco continuava olhando para a ruiva na arquibancada.

Ela tinha ficado em silencio, apreensiva, depois que ele a ficara encarando.Não gritara mais nada em favor de Potter, para o alívio de Draco Mas seu rosto se iluminou e ela começou a abraçar em festejo Colin e os outros grifinórios ao seu lado. Potter havia pegado o pomo e a grifinória ganhara o jogo.

Flint gritava com Draco do outro lado do campo por ter sido tão desatencioso, mas ele nem prestava atenção.Só via Gina, e o que surgia por trás da arquibancada onde ela estava sentada.

Dumbledore, olhe para l�! - Falou Hagrid com alarme para o diretor na arquibancada dos professores, sacando sua varinha.

Logo todos os professores sacaram suas varinhas e os alunos perceberam o que estava acontecendo. Comensais surgiam por todos os lados, ninguém sabia como eles conseguiram entrar na escola. Os sonserinos apenas desceram de suas vassouras e foram em direção ao vestiário como se nada muito anormal estivesse acontecendo.Apenas alguns verde e prata do sétimo ano ficaram por l�, pois já eram comensais e tinham de tomar parte na luta.

Draco não se juntou aos seus colegas, ficou estático ainda montado em sua vassoura, observando o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia o que faria se atacassem Gina, ele iria defendê-la?

Aparentemente aquele ataque não era comandado por Lucius, assim ninguém tentou atacá-lo, e ele teve caminho livre para observar o que acontecia.

Um dos comensais havia projetado a marca negra nos céus de Hogwarts, e outro escrevia com a varinha no céu anunciando que os comensais não estavam mortos.

Bruxos encapuzados travavam uma batalha árdua com os professores e alguns alunos que resolveram lutar também, como Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Feitiços eram lançados e muitas vezes não atingiam o alvo esperado.Um grupo de grifinórios onde estava Gina tentava se esquivar destes feitiços, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava resgatar os que foram feridos pelos comensais.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time _

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que você está comigo o tempo todo_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you _

_Talvez eu tenha medo do jeito que eu te deixo_

Draco se ocupou apenas em observar Gina. Ele iria protegê-la. Com as varinhas em punho a seguiu; ela estava agachada tentando desviar dos muitos feitiços e arrastar o Professor Flitwick, que estava muito ferido, para o local improvisado que os alunos arrumaram para tratar dos que estavam lutando.

Ali no corredor que dava passagem ao vestiário grifinório estava a maior aglomeração de alunos, todos em pânico por causa do que estava acontecendo.Podiam não estar lutando efetivamente, mas tentavam ajudar no máximo possível.

Gina pos sua capa no chão e deitou o professor sobre ela.As mãos estavam tremendo, e ela tentava proferir o feitiço de cura corretamente. Flitwick não era o único entre os muitos que precisavam ser curados, Snape e McGonagall também estavam l�, e isso significava uma grande baixa nos poderes do lado de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore tinha pedido reforços dos aurores do ministério, e autorizado o uso do flú para a entrada no castelo. Mas enquanto estes não chegavam tudo se tornava um caos, e os alunos no vestiário recebiam cada vez mais feridos.

Um grupo de comensais resolveu se dissipar da luta que ocorria no campo e partir em direção ao vestiário. Acabar de vez com os presentes de lá garantiria a vitória.

Draco se alarmou quando eles entraram pela porta, e correu para perto de onde Gina estava. No meio do ataque ninguém notava um sonserino no meio dos feridos e grifinórios, cada um tentava se proteger o máximo possível.

Os encapuzados se aproximavam cada vez mais dos alunos, e rendiam os que guardavam os professores importantes, matando-os. Um dos comensais foi em direção a Gina.

Draco viu nos olhos dela o mesmo medo de quando ela estava amarrada em uma cadeira, de frente para Voldemort. Ela tinha saído atrás dele, para salvá-lo, e Draco sempre se perguntou se aquilo podia significar que ela o amava ao invés de Potter. Mas tudo nos últimos tempos provava o contrário, tudo ia contra ele e o que ele sentia por Gina. Por mais que houvesse motivos para ele não protegê-la, o motivo de amá-la sobrevalia a tudo. Draco a odiava mais do que podia sentir e a amava mais do que podia resistir.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que você me ajuda a cantar minha música _

_Right me when I'm wrong _

_Me corrige quando estou errada_

Saia da frente! - Disse um comensal com a voz firme apontando a varinha para Gina - Saia da frente ou não é só Flitwick que vai morrer hoje.

Não!Você não vai matar o professor.-Disse Gina com a voz trêmula, mas com o olhar firme, movendo-se mais para frente do professor.

O comensal andou ameaçadoramente para frente, ainda com a varinha erguida em direção a Gina, com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

Gina, saía daí! - Disse Draco, se fazendo notar. Não podia deixar aquilo continuar, não tinha dúvidas que se Gina não se afastasse o comensal não relutaria em matá-la, não ficaria com peninha e sairia atrás de outro professor. Agora que perderam seu mestre, os comensais queriam matar quantos possíveis.

Eu não vou deixar que ele mate o professor Flitwick! - Disse Gina, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, olhando para o professor estendido inconsciente no chão, e em seguida olhando para Draco, e tirando sua varinha do bolso. - Não vou assistir a ele ser morto sem lutar.

Larga essa varinha e saia logo daí garotinha.-Gina não reagiu à provocação do comensal, apenas ficou com a varinha apontada para ele, assim como ele apontava a sua para ela - Eu avisei...

Gina ia lançar um expelliarmus, não apelaria para as maldições imperdoáveis, mas Draco viu que o comensal começara a proferir a última maldição.

Draco viu nessa hora que seu amor era louco, estúpido, insano, não media as conseqüências e nem via que os fatos apontavam que ela não o amava do mesmo modo.

Dizem que quando se ama uma pessoa, é capaz de dar a vida por ela, e naquela hora, Draco não sentiu mais nada além da vontade de salvá-la.

A vontade que o fez tentar beijá-la mais cedo. A vontade que o fez ficar ali no meio do ataque ao invés de seguir com os sonserinos. A vontade que o fez pular na frente de um Avada Kedavra, só para salvá-la.

Para, de algum modo, salvar a si mesmo.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que eu realmente preciso de você_

**(Maybe I'm Amazed- Jem)**

**N.A:**Deixem MUITOS reviews neste cap, pois o próximo será o último, e eu vou ficar enrolando com ele aqui no meu computador se eu não receber comentários!

Espero no último cap atingir meu sonho, que é ter algo com mais de 100 comentários : DDD

O que vai acontecer no último capítulo de A Garota da Promessa?Eu não sei...

Apenas garanto algumas MUITAS surpresas...

Quem tiver a oportunidade de baixar essa música do capitulo, por favor, baixe, ela é LINDA!É muito, muito, muuuito perfeita!

Desculpem pela falta dos travessões nos diálogos, é que o ff. Net ta comendo os travessões, e como eu escrevi este cap a um tempinho, e já com os travessões, fica meio difícil pra mim substituir tudo por parênteses ;o)

Tomara que não confunda vcs!Se tiver algum problema mt grande me avisem que eu passo tudinho pra parênteses logo logo!

E eu acho que estou competindo com a J.K para ver quem mata mais personagens, hehehe...

Tadinho do Draco, tadinha da Gina...Será que agora vocês o perdoam por ter agido como um completo babaca nos últimos capítulos?

E o professor Flitwick, junto com o Snape e o Lupin, é claro, é um de meus professores prediletos, então doeu muito ter feito isso com o pobrezinho...

Beijos para as pessoas que mandaram reviews:

**Gabi Malfo**y-Gabiiiii!Obrigada por burlar o sistema e comentar duas vezes!Por você ter comentado duas vezes só pra ver o próximo cap, eu decidi por ele logo aqui, tomara que você não queira me assassinar depois disso!Mas lembre-se, ainda há um capítulo...

**Mione G. Potter RJ****-**Obrigada pelos elogios!E bom...se você já estava achando que eu queria matar minhas leitoras no último cap, eu espero que você continue lendo depois desse...E que continue deixando reviews, claro!...(Duda deixa a resposta pela metade por que começa a fugir das sirenes de policia que a perseguem)

**Miaka-**Oh-oh...Eu sei que o Draco foi um besta, um rato de esgoto, que nem vc disse, mas eu simplesmente não consigo odiá-lo, de jeito maneira...acho que eu sou totalmente cega em relação a Draco Malfoy, rs...Mas acho que o Draco também não pode ficar muito bonzinho não, aquele cap chegou pra mostrar que ele não é nenhum heroizinho estilo cabeça-rachada..Em todo caso, espero que vc perdoe o Draco depois do que ele fez nesse cap!E que continue revisando, claro ; )

**Ronnie Wheezy-**É, eu sei que estou sendo má com a Ginny...E vc não sabe o quanto eu me sinto mal com isso, estou com medo de ir pro inferno agora!Continue comentando ; ))

**Selene Malfoy-**Apóio vc!Eu não odeio tanto assim o Harry, mas ainda assim eu odeio ele, e pelo que ele aprontou na fic ele merece ter a cabeça rachada...com um machado!

**Nathoca Malfoy-**Hehehe..também concordo que o Draco foi meio tapado..eu no lugar dele não perderia a chance de ficar espiando...Quanto a sua pergunta, eu não entendi muito bem, perguntando se eu sou H ou M quer dizer se eu sou Homem ou Mulher?Bom, eu sou uma garota, pode estar certa disso ; )

A pergunta era essa?(confusa)

**Paulinha Malfoy-**Enfim alguém que me entende!Eu pessoalmente gosto de um bom drama...que bom que você gosta de uma dosezinha de drama tbm, pq essa história tem muito, heuheuehe...

**K-rol-**Eu também amo o Draco, também acho que ele foi um besta, mas acho que perdôo ele!E também estou sinceramente com pena da Gina, ela realmente penou muito nessa fic!Obrigada pelo elogio!Continue comentando ; )

**Sabrina-**Sabrinex!Hehehe..ainda não foi neste capítulo...Mas pelo menos com todas essas tragédias, eu vou poder te ver!Compre logo uma passagem porá BSB, heueheu...

**Mary Malfoy-**Obrigada pelos elogios!O que você acha de nos reunirmos com tochas atrás do Harry e queimarmos ele vivo?Eu também achei que foi crueldade o que o Draco fez..mas fazer o que, ele é cruel, e eu amo ele, rs rs...Continue comentando!

**Linelam-**Lineeee!Tb to com saudades moxa!E tb acho que temos de matar Harry, e louvar Draco, apesar de todos os pecados dele...Afinal, Draco É O CARA, mesmo sendo tão cruel com a pobre, pobre Gina : P...Ti nhaamu!

**Mariana-Fan-Sister-**Morte ao Draco?Então, o que achou do capítulo?Não que eu garanta qualquer coisa, o Draco estar morto ou vivo totalmente não depende de mim...Btf q soh combinando os horários pra gente se encontrar, sempre que eu entro vc n tah!To com xodadis XD

Deixem reviews!Por favor, por favor, eu amo reviews, eles me deixam histericamente feliz!

Um beijo bem grande pra minha beta, Princesa Chi!

Beijos :

Duda


	13. Haja o que Houver

**Capítulo 13-Haja o que Houver**

Never knew I could feel like this

Nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir assim

Like I've never seen the sky before

Como nunca tivesse visto o céu antes

I want to vanish inside your kiss

Quero morrer com um beijo seu

Every day I love you more and more

Todo dia te amo mais e mais

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings

Ouça meu coração, você pode ver ele canta

Telling me to give you everything

Dizendo me para te dar tudo

Seasons may change, winter to spring

As estações podem mudar, inverno a primavera

But I love you until the end of time

Mas eu te amo até o último momento

Come what may

Haja o que houver

Come what may

Haja o que houver

I will love you until my dying day

Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

De repente o mundo parece um lugar perfeito

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

De repente ele se move como uma graça perfeita

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

De repente minha vida não parece ter sido um desperdício

It all revolves around you

Tudo gira em torno de você

And there's no mountain too high

E não há montanha tão alta

No river too wide

Não há rio tão profundo

Sing out this song I'll be there by your side

Cantando essa música, estarei ao seu lado

Storm clouds may gather

Tempestades podem se formar

And stars may collide

E estrelas podem colidir

But I love you until the end of time

Mas eu te amo até meu último momento

**(Come What May- Moulin Rouge Soundtrack)**

"Ginny, você está bem?"

Gina tirou os olhos por um segundo do local aonde fixava suas atenções e olhou para Rony, que entrava pela enfermaria do hospital St. Mungos.

Haviam conseguido, haviam capturado todos os comensais restantes, o mundo mágico agora estava em paz, e podia-se dizer pela primeira vez que isso seria definitivo.

Nada pra lutar, nada pra temer, e no entanto, Gina não compartilhava da mesma alegria que todos. Não precisava ter algo para temer, o que mais temia já havia acontecido.

Draco tinha sido atingido.

E agora ela esperava impaciente no quarto, ao lado da maca aonde Draco repousava, e quando desviou seu olhar, seu olhar estava vazio de qualquer emoção. Olhava para Rony e ao mesmo tempo não olhava, fixava-se em algo no horizonte, sua mente vagueando em algum lugar que ela mesma não conhecia.

No entanto Rony estar ali lhe dava uma certa alegria. Não era uma alegria imensa como seria caso Draco não estivesse gravemente ferido Mas ainda assim era um certo consolo saber que sempre poderia contar com sua família.

Ela sorriu então de um modo vazio para Rony.

"É, eu estou bem.Na medida do possível, é claro. "- Rony sorriu em solidariedade, e ela perguntou impaciente. - "Vocês não têm alguma notícia sobre o estado do Draco?"

"Gina, os curandeiros já disseram.Tem algo que o impede de acordar."- Rony não estava xingando Draco como faria se ele estivesse bem, talvez em sinal de respeito.- "_Ele não quer acordar_, o coma dele é voluntário e não há nada que os curandeiros possam fazer quanto a isso."

"Por que, Ron? "- Ela perguntou em um tom choroso, e sentiu que a primeira lágrima que ela andara tentando segurar pelas últimas horas vinha descendo .Ela estava tentando ser forte, mas ali isso parecia além das capacidades dela.-" Por que ele não quer acordar?"

Vinham acontecendo muitas tragédias, muito drama na vida de Gina desde que ela se apaixonara por Draco, mais coisas do que ela era capaz de suportar.

No entanto, todos os dias, todas as horas, ela agradecia por amar Draco, por mais que a fizesse sofrer. Ela nem mesmo sabia se ele realmente a amava, no entanto sentia e isso era suficiente para ficar ali, ao lado dele, pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Uma vez ouviu uma certa frase, "A maior coisa que você aprenderá é simplesmente amar e ser amado".O autor não podia estar mais certo.

"Gina, o Harry está investigando isso em Hogwarts." - Todos estavam ajudando uns aos outros, e Harry particularmente quis ajudar Gina a tentar achar algo que ajudasse na recuperação de Draco. Hogwarts havia dado uma licença aos alunos devido ao grande número de feridos na batalha.- "Deixe isso com ele .Por que você não vem pra casa, eu tenho certeza que este clima de hospital não está fazendo bem pra você."

"Não quero sair daqui; eu já te disse que eu estou bem, Ron!"

"Não é o que aparenta."- Gina tinha de admitir, ela não andava dormindo muito bem e sua aparência andava horrível, mas indo para a Toca e deixando Draco sozinho ela tinha certeza que só iria piorar.- "Ouça bem, eu só quero o melhor para você, estou com o papai aqui e ele pode nos levar direto para a Toca."

"Eu não quero ir para a Toca, quero ficar aqui, qual foi à parte dessas duas frases que você não entendeu?"

As feições de Rony, que antes eram tranqüilizantes logo se tornaram rígidas e Gina logo percebeu que havia sido um pouco dura. No entanto esta não havia sido sua intenção, não queria magoar as pessoas que amava, estava perdendo o controle da situação, o controle sobre si mesma.

Levantou-se então da cadeira onde estava sentada e foi abraçar o irmão, que foi pego de surpresa.

"Desculpe, Ron!"-Gina disse passando os braços por trás do pescoço do irmão e deixando as lágrimas fluírem.-"Eu não devia ter sido tão grossa com você, eu sou realmente uma estúpida, me desculpe! Eu sei que você nem gosta do Draco e tá aqui comigo, e eu te trato desse jeito, eu realmente deveria morrer e..."

"Shiuu..."- Ron fez barulho de silencio e começou a passar a mão na cabeça de Gina.-" Pare de falar besteiras, Gina. Eu sou seu irmão e estaria aqui do seu lado, não importa o que você diga, eu te compreendo, e sabe o por que?" - Gina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.-"Por que eu te amo, sua bobona. Eu posso até passar por cima de você estar namorando um Malfoy nojento, posso passar por cima do meu ciúme e das nossas implicâncias, mas eu não posso ficar vendo você se acabando do lado dessa maca."

Gina se separou do abraço do irmão, e olhou constrangida para o chão.

"Eu não posso voltar pra casa, eu não posso abandoná-lo."

"Mas Gina; tem uma equipe enorme de curandeiros aqui ao lado dele, se qualquer coisa acontecer, ele terá toda a assistência!"

"Você não entende..."- Gina falou, os olhos marejando.-" Eu quero estar aqui quando ele acordar."

Rony olhou para o chão, e parecia estar a ponto de fazer algo muito importante. Então olhou para Gina e sorriu.

"Então irmãzinha, eu acho que vou ter de ficar aqui com você. Aí eu vou poder aproveitar e perguntar pra o Malfoy quando ele acordar quais são as verdadeiras intenções dele com você."

Gina deu uma fraca risada.

"Lembro que dá ultima vez você não teve muito bem a oportunidade de perguntar isso..."

"Mas eu me expressei muito bem. Ao menos _os meus punhos_ se expressaram muito bem..." - Rony deu uma gargalhada como se estivesse se lembrando do _doce_ momento quando meteu um soco na cara de Draco Malfoy; e Gina fez uma careta emburrada.- "Senta aí nessa cadeira que eu vou lá falar pro papai que vou ficar por aqui com você, e eu posso aproveitar e pegar um café pra nós dois."

Gina olhou Ron se afastando e viu que alguns podiam chamá-la de azarada, pelo tanto que as coisas davam erradas com ela. Mas ela viu que muito pelo contrário, ela era sortuda.Tinha tudo que muitos não tem em uma vida inteira; amigos compreensivos, uma família feliz e um amor.

E então olhou para Draco, do lado de sua cadeira.O amava tanto, mas não se lembrava de ter dito muitas vezes pra ele sobre seus sentimentos. E hoje se arrependia disso, como queria que ele soubesse o quanto ela o amava, quanto ela queria ter dito antes da batalha...Viu que não havia tempo a perder, não havia de ter medo, viu que sempre que amarmos alguém, não devemos guardar isso pra nós. Por que algum dia pode ser tarde demais para a pessoa saber.

"Ron!"-Gina chamou antes do irmão sair pela porta da enfermaria do hospital.

"O que?"

"Você é o melhor irmão do mundo."

&&&

Rony observava a irmã dormir. Estava serena, tranqüila. Lembrou que nos primeiros dias, ela se recusava a sair do hospital. Ele ficou com ela, e ficava até hoje. Mas com o passar do tempo, o sono de Gina deixou de ser perturbado e irrequieto, e eles tiveram de voltar para Hogwarts, já que ainda havia aulas.

No entanto, Gina pedira autorização especial para Dumbledore, que a deixou visitar Draco no St. Mungos todos os dias. Rony sempre ia junto, como havia prometido.Não agüentava mais ver Gina sofrer.Ela continuaria sofrendo até que Malfoy acordasse.No entanto, Rony duvidava que isso fosse algum dia acontecer.

Harry continuou a investigar o motivo pelo qual Draco não queria acordar, mas até agora não esclarecera nada.Gina estava quase acomodada com a situação.Talvez não estivesse satisfeita e continuasse infeliz, mas o fato era que estava tão desesperançosa quanto qualquer um ficaria.

Muitas vezes pensou em desistir, mas então se lembrou de como Draco se arriscou tantas vezes para salvá-la. Ele não tinha explicações do por que salvá-la, apenas assim fazia.E ela também não sabia de outro motivo para continuar vindo ali todos os dias se não fosse o amor que sentia por ele.

Aos poucos foi acordando.O irmão a olhava, ela estava adormecida no colo dele, que sorria bondosamente.

"Acho que já está na hora de voltarmos para Hogwarts."

"Ele não se mexeu?" - Ela perguntou, já sabendo da resposta. Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente, desgostoso por ver mais uma vez a frustração da irmã,

"Amanhã é um novo dia."- Gina sorriu fracamente, agora já de pé e dando o braço para Rony.-"Amanhã é um melhor dia."

&&&

Mais de um ano e meio se passou.Gina continuou a viver sua vida, estava agora quase terminando o sexto ano, e já pensando seriamente em sua futura carreira de curandeira.Tinha feito grandes amizades no hospital St. Mungus, e o trabalho caridoso dessas pessoas a incentivava a perseguir essa profissão.

Rony se formara em Hogwarts.Trabalhava agora no ministério, e planejava casamento com Hermione para o fim do ano.

Não era apenas a vida de Gina que havia passado, era o tempo.

Mas ela não deixara de visitar Draco.Agora sem nenhuma esperança, aquilo acontecia mais como um ritual, um ritual sagrado para ela que acontecia todos os dias. Draco seria para sempre lembrado.

Gina namorou outros garotos, saiu casualmente com alguns, mas nada que se comparasse ao que tinha com Draco. Nada que a satisfizesse. Por fim, resolveu não namorar mais; aquilo estava se tornando uma dura obrigação, já que ela não extraía prazer algum ao lembrar dos momentos com Draco na boca de outros garotos.

Não podia evitar comparar Draco com todos, e tinha certeza que um amor igual ao que sentia por ele não surgiria novamente. Algo que transcendia o físico; transcendia todas as barreiras, incluindo a do mortal e imortal.

Por isso agora se concentrava em seus estudos, se esforçava pra não se lembrar do passado e se focar no futuro.

Rony estava na cadeira ao lado, espremido e meio deitado, roncando sonoramente.Todos deram a mão para Gina quando ela precisou, e ela não poderia estar mais agradecida, principalmente por Rony.

Um barulho de sapatos batendo no solo ressoou pelas paredes, e Gina se virou. Era Harry. Estava sorrindo. Sentiu seu coração deu um pulo.

"E então?"- Cruzou as mãos nervosamente e sorriu.- "Alguma novidade?"

"Gina..."-Disse Harry, hesitante ao contar a novidade, como se quisesse fazer algum tipo de suspense. Por fim, abriu um enorme sorriso, que iluminava os olhos verdes, daqueles que apenas Harry sabia dar.- "Eu acho que descobri o por que de Malfoy não querer acordar. Ele acha que você o traiu."-Harry olhou desconcertado pros sapatos e ficou subitamente vermelho.- "Ele acha que você o traiu comigo."

"Mas..."-As palavras fugiam, pois ela não conseguia encontrar explicação para tamanho absurdo.-"por que?"

"Crabbe e Goyle que me falaram."- Gina achou a idéia de Crabbe e Goyle ajudando Harry Potter muito esdrúxula, mas preferiu não comentar nada.-"Ao que parece, ele acha que aconteceu algo entre nós aquele dia na enfermaria."

"Mas não aconteceu nada aquele dia! "- Olhou desesperada para Harry. - "Ele tem de acreditar em mim!"

"Gin, você sabe que eu busquei em todos os lugares um jeito de trazer o Malfoy de volta, não sabe?"

"Eu sei, mas será que o que eu sinto não é o suficiente para trazê-lo?"

"Não, Gin."- Uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto dela e Harry a secou com a ponta dos dedos.-"Mas tem outra coisa que pode trazê-lo. As suas memórias."-Gina não entendeu e olhou confusa para Harry.-"Hermione me falou que você tem uma penseira."

"Harry, é isso!"-Gina deu um pulo e envolveu Harry em um abraço.-"Se eu conseguir fazê-lo entrar na penseira, ele vai poder ver que não aconteceu nada.Então talvez ele volte!"

"Você pode não acreditar, Gin, mas eu estou realmente feliz por você."

Gina bagunçou de brincadeira os cabelos do rapaz, mesmo que estes não precisassem ser bagunçados.

"Eu sei que você est�, maninho."

&&&

No dia seguinte, Gina embrulhou com cuidado a penseira e levou-a para o hospital.Aquela penseira era agora o seu bem mais precioso, Gina a levava para o hospital como se fosse um pequeno bebe aninhado em seus braços.

Rony não estaria com ela àquela tarde, seria apenas ela e Draco. Precisava conversar com ele.

Quando chegou, pôs a penseira debaixo da cadeira e sentou-se.Aproximou o rosto do de Draco, passando os dedos por entre os fios prateados.A expressão no rosto do Draco era neutra, mas havia algo em _como_ os seus olhos estavam fechados que revelava que estava magoado com Gina. Apenas agora que ela foi perceber este pequeno detalhe.

Estava tudo esclarecido agora. O por que de ele a ter desprezado, humilhado, tratado-a como lixo. _Ele_ se sentia lixo.

Mesmo assim no fim ele a salvou, ele esteve disposto a dar a vida para que ela, a garota que supostamente o havia traído com seu maior inimigo, não morresse.

E nessas horas Gina viu que não se sentia mais como no começo de sua relação com Draco. Não se sentia mais confusa, nem injustiçada. Não sentia nem um pouco do ódio que antes tinha por ele. Nessas horas apenas sentia amor, e via o tempo em que se odiaram como uma pequena pausa do universo entre a promessa e eles dois.

Sentia-se mais abençoada do que nunca, como se agora o céu tivesse se aberto sobre sua cabeça, deixando toda a luz entrar e iluminar sua mente.

"Draco, eu queria que você soubesse..." - Respirou.Queria não ter a estranha sensação de que estava falando com as paredes. Conversar com alguém em coma mágico era algo realmente estranho. - "Que eu nunca te trai. Posso provar. Trairia a mim mesma se dissesse que não te amo. "- Uma lágrima caiu. Será que ele estava ouvindo? -" Te amo mais do que posso agüentar, e não sei por que não tenho vergonha alguma de te dizer isso. Só tenho arrependimento por não ter dito antes. Queria apenas te ver olhando pra mim enquanto eu digo isso."

Os olhos de Draco se abriram.

Se ele não estivesse deitado em uma maca, Gina seria capaz de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo ali mesmo.A alegria que a dominava era indescritível, o mundo de repente se movia com tanta graça que o hospital parecia ter ganhado cores totalmente novas.

"E então."- Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. Afinal, não deixara de ser Draco, mesmo depois de tudo.- "Eu estou olhando pra você."

Gina tomou fôlego mais uma vez.Pensava que iria ser mais fácil, porém agora tinha que impressionar Draco, e se ele achasse sua declaração boba?

Tinha pensado no ano que passou nessa hora muitas vezes, tido milhares de diálogos imaginários; mas nada se assemelhava ao que estava acontecendo.

Nada nunca se assemelha ao que imaginamos.

Tentou fazer como tinha imaginado, ou chegar ao menos próximo do que achava que podia ser uma declaração de amor decente. Então resolveu seguir seu coração, e falar a primeira coisa que veio a mente.

"Penso logo existo.Você já ouviu essa frase?"

"Claramente."-Sorriu de lado.

"Eu penso em você toda hora, Draco."

"Eu sei que sou irresistível."

"Será que dá pra você parar com isso? Eu estou tentando fazer as coisas do jeito certo!"

"Há um jeito certo pra dizer que me ama?"

"Como você sabe que eu queria chegar a este ponto?"

"É Fácil. Cara de boba, mãos nervosas, voz vacilante. "- Draco sorriu, genuinamente dessa vez.-"E vermelha.Você _sempre_ fica vermelha."

Gina corou.Draco deu uma risada.

"Você está me desviando do ponto onde eu queria chegar!"

"Mas nós já sabemos aonde você quer chegar, até a parte que diz que me ama!"

"Você sabia que o seu jeito me dá nos nervos?"

"Agora sabemos também o _por que _você me ama."

"Eu vou te meter um tapa se você continuar me provocando!"

"Já vi que quando casarmos nossa relação vai ser entre tapas e beijos..."

Gina engoliu em seco."_Ele quer casar comigo!"_.Tratou de voltar seus pensamentos pra sua tentativa de declaração de amor. Era muito nova para casar, e Draco não devia estar falando sério. Em todo caso, a deixava feliz saber que Draco pensava em casar com ela.

"Como eu estava dizendo, eu penso em você toda hora, "- Draco sorriu de um jeito convencido e Gina tornou e enrubescer, e falou numa voz insegura. - "Então se a frase 'Penso logo existo' está correta, eu acho que..."

"Eu existo por que te amo, Gina."

Depois disso não foi preciso dizer mais nada.Draco se levantou da maca, mesmo Gina pensando que ele ainda devia estar fraco por ter estado ferido por tanto tempo. Mas ele não se importava com isso, não dava a mínima. Queria recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

A beijou, e Gina desejou ter pra sempre aquele beijo com ela.Queria ficar junto dele pra sempre, não ter de se separar nunca mais. Sentir as mãos dele vasculhando por suas costas, a boca dele procurando pela sua, sentir Draco, vivo e ao lado dela.

"Hei, isso aqui é um hospital! "- Uma enfermeira entrou correndo, raivosa. - "É proibido fazer essas..._Coisas_ aqui!"

Draco e Gina riram, como não riam a muito tempo. Depois de tanto tempo sofrendo, ali eles se sentiam como eram e não pareciam. Sentiam-se verdadeiramente como dois adolescentes.

Draco já ia saindo do hospital, sem nem ao menos tirar o roupão do hospital, quando foi parado pela enfermeira.

"Nada disso, senhor Malfoy.Você terá de passar por mais alguns exames com o curandeiro responsável, para checar se está tudo o.k mesmo."- Então a enfermeira deu uma bela olhada nas vestes de Draco, os aventais do hospital davam uma bela visão das "partes traseiras" dele.-"Mas eu acho que o senhor pode trocar de roupa.Por algo mais _coberto,_ de preferência."

A enfermeira saiu da sala e Draco soube que assim que passasse por aquela porta a mulher iria cair na gargalhada."_Mas quem afinal ela pensa que é pra gozar de Draco Malfoy?"_.

Gina começou a rir da cara dele.

"Você também decidiu rir da minha cara? "- Gina riu mais ainda. -" O que é, fundaram a sociedade _Vamos-Humilhar-O-Draco-Por-Que-Ele-Merece_ enquanto eu estava ferido?"

"É melhor você trocar logo esse avental antes que eu tenha um infarto de tanto rir!"

"Por que? Tenho certeza absoluta que essa é a melhor visão que você já teve."

Gina apenas riu, e Draco ficou um pouco perturbado.

"Vou por minha roupa então...Estamos em um hospital, e eu sei que se eu continuar com este avental você não vai conseguir se controlar."

"É. Eu não vou conseguir me controlar... De tanto rir!"

&&&

Draco terminou de abotoar sua veste preta, e voltou até a enfermaria.Era bom estar usando preto de novo, os aventais até que eram fresquinhos, mas eram tão bregas! Ele como um Malfoy não podia deixar de se preocupar com moda.

Gina estava preparando algo em cima da maca onde ele estivera deitado.Onde ele estivera por um ano distraído com os sons a sua volta.

O coma mágico é grave, mas é facilmente revertido se a pessoa quiser. Ele não queria, achava que se acordasse iria ter de viver com a humilhação de ter sido traído. E se não aceitasse viver com essa humilhação, teria de viver sem Gina. Duas coisas com as quais ele não podia confrontar.

Quando Gina falou que tinha como provar que não o tinha traído, ele automaticamente se animou. Conforme os segundos passavam, Draco voltava a viver.

As horas em que Gina o visitava eram as mais felizes do seu dia. Ela não falava muito com ele, afinal ele estava em coma mágico, mas ele podia sentir que ela estava l�, mesmo sem poder ver. Era a ligação que eles tinham devido ao fato de serem prometidos.

"Draco, vem aqui! "- Ele se aproximou. -" Essa é minha penseira."

"Eu sei."

"Como você sabe que eu tenho uma penseira?"-A voz dela vacilava entre a diversão e a irritação.Dependia do que ele revelaria depois.

"Entrando nela."- Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas.- "Como você acha que eu descobri que você era a garota da promessa?"

"Não desse jeito, seu cretino!"-Draco abriu o sorriso mais sacana que Gina já havia visto."_Sem dúvida é mesmo um cretino"_.-"Ela vai provar que eu nunca te traí."

Puxou Draco e afundou a cabeça dele na penseira, afundando juntamente a sua.Os dois sentiram o a enfermaria e todos os leitos a sua volta desaparecerem para dar lugar à outra enfermaria, um pouco menor.A enfermaria de hogwarts.

Gina e Harry estavam na sala, e se Draco olhasse pela janela veria a si mesmo espiando tudo através do onióculo.Enquanto a Gina do passado falava com Harry, a Gina do presente chamou a atenção do loiro.

"Onde você estava escondido?"

Draco apontou pra si mesmo na janela e continuou a escutar a conversa da Gina antiga, enquanto a Gina atual olhava para o Draco antigo.

"Sua mãe nunca te ensinou a não bisbilhotar?"

"Na verdade, ela e meu pai eram especialistas nisso. Os exemplos da minha família me tornaram no que sou hoje."

"Eu definitivamente estou doente.Agora estou achando todos os Malfoys atraentes por causa disso!"

"Mas nós somos mesmo..." - Draco deu ombros e voltou à atenção para o que acontecia no passado.-"Mas que desgraçado filho de uma..."

"O que foi?"

"Aquele Potter fedido te pediu um beijo!" - Draco gritou horrorizado - "Ele praticamente te atacou!"

"Agora veja o que acontece..."

Draco olhou.Gina virou a cabeça.Ela nunca o havia traído.Ele então se sentiu o pior ser da face da terra. Não sabia o que fazer; pediria desculpas? Um Malfoy nunca pede desculpas. Mas Malfoys também não se apaixonavam por Weasleys, talvez devesse abrir uma exceção.

"Desculpas.Você tem razão, eu sou um cretino."

"É, você é cretino."

"Eu sou canalha."

"É, você é canalha."

"Eu sou estúpido."

"É, você é estúpido."

"Eu sou perfeito"

"É..."-Olhou para Draco, pensou em reclamar alguma coisa, mas teve uma idéia melhor. Aproximou-se e enlaçou os braços por trás do pescoço dele, e sorriu. -"Você é perfeito."

Gina então o beijou, e o mundo começou a girar de novo e de novo, como aconteciam em filmes; dando lugar a uma nova paisagem na penseira, a uma nova memória.Dando lugar a paisagem perfeita.

Em torno dos dois havia o parquinho de Hogsmeade, com seus balanços e banquinhos, com o tanquinho de areia e com o castelinho que o pequeno Draco se esmerava tanto em fazer junto da pequena Weasley.

Viram a si mesmos montando o castelo em conjunto, estavam ali, no começo de tudo.

Draco olhou pra Gina, que olhava para a paisagem.Amava tanto ela que se sentia perdido em meio a tudo.Ficava às vezes embasbacado apenas pelo modo como ela sorria, _como ela o fazia sorrir_.Ela notou que ele a estava olhando, e logo ficou vermelha, fazendo Draco a amar ainda mais.

"Aqui é o ponto zero. "- Ele sorriu de lado, a cara em uma expressão meio nostálgica. -"Aonde tudo começou."

"Se você pudesse voltar atrás, ainda faria a promessa?"

"Não."

Gina olhou para ele confusa, ao mesmo tempo um pouco desapontada.

"Como não?"

"Eu não preciso da promessa para me apaixonar por você."- Ele sorriu ironicamente.- "Você já dá conta disso sozinha."

Ele a beijou novamente.Pretendia fazer isso para sempre, se pudesse, até mesmo pretendia ficar assim para sempre.

"Gin..."-Ele começou.Parecia até mesmo inseguro."Eu quero te prometer uma coisa."

"Não era você que não precisava de promessas?"

"Eu quero ter a certeza."

Ela sorriu espertamente, como se dissesse que já sabia, enquanto Draco erguia uma sobrancelha e fingia que não tinha dado o braço a torcer.

"Pode ir em frente."

Draco então se aproximou de Gina, tão perto que ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço e seus cabelos roçando em seu rosto.

"Eu te prometo."-Draco disse com a voz rouca.-"Que nós dois seremos felizes para sempre."

"Eu tenho certeza disso."

**FIM**

**N.A: **Então a fic chegou ao fim!

Foi algo realmente único escrever GdP, eu realmente não esperava que muita gente lesse, até mesmo por ser minha primeira fic, e me surpreendeu ter tanta gente que leu!Uma idéia que foi elaborada, horas na frente do computador, e agora está pronto (Olha pra sua obra e grita: EURECA!)

Vou realmente sentir saudades de GdP, mas vcs n vão sentir saudades de mim pq eu ainda vou pentelhar escrevendo fan fics por muito, muito tempo...

Ah, antes de tudo, o conceito do coma mágico não é meu, eu li em alguma fic por ai...Não me acusem de plágio, rsrs...

Eu aposto que vocês não esperavam esse final feliz, uh? Mas eu gostei dele, a frase final de "ser feliz para sempre" pode ser clichê, mas eu TINHA que por, não me sentiria completa sem ela.Acho que fiz os dois sofrerem demais na fic, não seria justa nem original se matasse um dos dois.E além do mais, gostei de ter encaixado a frase com uma promessa. E gostei de eles terem parado aonde começaram XD

Continuem deixando reviews!Agora que acabou, quero saber a opinião geral de vocês!

Agradecimentos aos reviews do cap 12:

**Mary Malfoy**- Meu review número 100!Vc não tem noção de quanto seu review foi significativo pra mim, rsrs...E bom, ele não morreu!Tomara que você tenha gostado!

**Ronnie Wheezy**-Sim, sim, o amor é lindo, ainda mais quando tudo acaba bem!Tomara que você tenha gostado do último cap!

**Tamih Weasley Malfoy**-Obrigada!O que você achou do último cap?

**Miaka**-Hhahaha..tadinho do Draco!Agora você desculpa ele?Ah, e eu concordo, teve uma parte da fic em que ele realmente agiu como um grande babaca, heuehuee...reviews!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**-Hahaha, eu consegui impedir a rebelião!Eba!Que bom que você achou perfeito!O Draco foi desculpado por mim qd ele se jogou na frente do feitiço, eu perdôo ele por ter feito tanta besteira...O que você achou do último cap?

**Gabi Malfoy**-Gabiii!Sim, eu não sei se sou capaz de matar o Draco, amo muito ele...Mas, como diz Oscar Wilde, "Todo homem mata aquilo que ama", então não achem que só por que amo o Draco e a Gina não sou capaz de fazer maldades com eles...Pelo contrário, em GdP, eu acho que fui má até demais, hehe..E não foi intencional não, Gabi, eu nem tinha percebido essa semlhança de 13 caps com DeS, rsrs...Foi só coincidência msm...

**Lady nina**-Eu sou fanática por D/G, não gosto mto de D/Hr não, mas pelo menos temos algo em comum, amamos e idolatramos o Draco, heuehue...Que bom que você gostou da fic, eu muito raramente leio fic de outro shipper, e mais raramente ainda eu gosto...Ah, e a fic tem a idéia principal vinda de Love Hina msm, rsrs...O que você achou do último cap?

**Nathoca Malfoy**-Hahaha..eu juro que eu não tinha entendido sua pergunta qd eu vi, e foi a única coisa que veio na cabeça...E foi bem estranho, pq eu realmente n consigo me imaginar como homem, hauhaiaua...Bom, a Gina não ativou o elo, mas acabou arranjando outro jeito de mostrar pro Draco que ela não traiu ele ; )...O que você achou do último cap?

**Flavia**-Eu fiquei realmente feliz com os 100 reviews, o meu sonho, rsrs...Bom, eu acho que o trio ternura continua junto...eles são mesmo inseparáveis, não são?Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!O que você achou do último?

**Selene Malfoy**-É, eu não sou muito fã de finais trágicos, justamente por ser um final que já está comum...Então se final feliz está comum, e final trágico também, o que eu faço pra ficar original?Já sei, ponho o Draco feliz com a Pansy, e a Gina com o Dino, apaixonada, e todos ficam felizes!Original, não?Huahua..to brincando, nunca que vou fazer isso n...ou eles morrem ou ficam juntos o.O

**Ana Bya Potter**-Obrigadaaa!Q bom que você amou a fic, eu amei o seu review!O Draco sem seu orgulho malfoy não é draco, né?Huhaua...o que você achou do fim?

**Sabrinex**- (duda pega uma vassoura e se manda pra londres.mas depois realiza que deu um final feliz, e volta pra brasília, sem medo.e depois vê que londres era bem melhor...)Sabrineeex!Tomara q n tenha demorado mto XD XD...O que vc achou deste cap?

**Ana**-Valeu!O último cap está aqui, o que você achou dele?

**Fefs Malfoy**-Sim, só por que eu amo filhotinhos, hehuheue...Acho mto engraçado o seu "Ave Maria", heuheue!O que você achou deste último cap?

Obrigada pelos reviews que eu recebi durante a fic, eles foram realmente muito importantes para mim!

Valeu por todos que leram, mesmo que não tenham deixado review, nunca é tarde ;o )

Esperem pelas minhas próximas fics...A primeira se chama **"Caixa de Entrada"**, e é um romance/humor, que eu estou gostando bastante de escrever, e a outra é **"Como Nossos Pais"**, um romance/drama, mais no estilo GdP...E é claro, as duas fics são D/Gs!

Quero ver todos vocês, leitores da Garota da Promessa, marcando presença e deixando review nelas, ok?

Até Logo!

Duda.


End file.
